New Kira New World
by ThatSaiyaGuy
Summary: Remnant is a broken and hollow world and it needs to be fixed. This is the thought that haunts Kalen Goodwitch as he studies to become a public servant in order to help the people instead of become a huntsman like his mother. But when he one day finds a notebook that has fallen in front of his house what will it change in him and the rest of Remnant. Rated M just in case. No Smut.
1. Chapter 1

New Kira New World

Death Note x RWBY Crossover

**Chapter 1: The Notebook That Came From The Sky**

"_This world is hollow, and no matter what people do, nothing is getting better. Everyone wants to ignore it all, the White Fang, the Grimm, and every other crime in the kingdoms. They say that huntsman and huntresses are here to help us, but what do they really do to protect us other than kill the Grimm." _One young man thought

_"That is why to truly fix this world, you must take things into your own hands, and becoming a huntsman is not the way. With my knowledge and intellect, I will become someone of power and fix this broken world." _He thought further.

This boy was eighteen years of age and had blonde hair and dark green eyes. His name is Kalen Goodwitch, son of Glynda Goodwitch, and he is a prodigy. While everyone would most likely assume that he would become a huntsman like his mother, he has chosen a different route.

He wishes to use his smarts to make himself a public servant in the council or as a detective and change not only Vale but every kingdom for the better. Despite him not wanting to become a huntsman, his mother is still very proud of him and supports his studies along with her work at Beacon.

"_But this will take a while, and the last thing people nowadays want is to wait for a solution." _Kalen thought as he closed his textbook ending his study session. He went downstairs to get some water before he went to bed until he heard the door open and his mother enter the house.

"You're home pretty late Mom, what kept you?" Kalen asked.

"There was a robbery at a local dust shop by Roman Torchwick that I had to help stop. Additionally, a young girl got involved, and afterward, I had to give her a talking too with Professor Ozpin." Glynda explained.

"If the headmaster of Beacon was there, I assume that he wanted to offer a spot at Beacon or, at the very least, consider her a guaranteed spot when the time comes," Kalen said, connecting the dots.

"Yes, you're getting better at deduction." Glynda complimented.

"Thanks, well, I'm going to go to bed," Kalen stated as he left the room. Once back in his room Kalen sat upon his desk and scoffed.

"More violence at this rate things cannot wait if true justice is to be realized something has to be done but what." Kalen thought aloud.

But he knew at the moment there was nothing he could do even if he actually tried to become a huntsman, he's too far behind the curve. Instead of brawn, he will use his mind, but as days drone on, he stays on his current path.

Nothing to be done, and it infuriates him, but he hides his true feelings behind his calm persona. No one has ever seen the real him, not any of his teachers, classmates, and not even his mother…or father.

Whenever he thought about his father, he couldn't help but feel a bit mad, for he let his work prioritize his personal life and feelings. That is the entire reason his mother and father never got married though he does have to respect his father.

After all, he does work towards justice, being the leader of Atlas's military and headmaster of Atlas's academy. But his mother still resented him a little for what he has done, but Kalen knows that deep down, she still cares.

The next day Kalen walked through Vale. It was two days before the new school year, and Kalen was getting new supplies for the year. Though he didn't go to a huntsman academy, he did go to the top school in Vale for non-huntsman studies.

As he bought his supplies and went back to his home until he saw a couple of men harassing a faunus girl. Kalen stared at the scene, disgusted at the act, but no one was doing anything, not even him, but what could he do now.

_"People like this shouldn't be allowed to live, no, I shouldn't think like that's not what I should think like. Mom would disapprove." _Kalen thought as he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying much attention." Kalen apologized.

"You should be I am carrying some highly volatile dust!" A girl with white hair yelled.

"I'm very sorry, miss. I am at fault here. I should have been paying attention. I will make sure to be more vigilant in the future, especially to those with dust." Kalen apologized once more.

"Fine, well, I'm in a hurry, so I won't bother chastising you any further." The girl replied, moving past him.

_"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, while she doesn't seem all that bad, but her father is a piece of scum who abuses his faunus workers." _Kalen thought.

Thanks to his semblance Kalen is able to instantly know the names of the people he meets, and because of that, he was able to know who he bumped into before he even looked at her face. He made a quick stop at a local news broadcast talking about Roman Torchwick and his recent acts in Vale as well as the rising crime rate across the kingdoms.

_"A prime example of what is wrong in this world a man who uses his time to steal from others and make people live in fear." _Kalen thought as he went on his way. Once he got home, he put his supplies away and stared out the window, continuing the arduous thoughts that kept him in his slump.

_"I've been mulling over this every day for the past couple of years no matter what I do and what I see, I can't ever stop thinking about this." _He thought.

_"Ever since my eyes were opened to this world, it can't be closed, and no one could understand my views, not even Mom." _Kalen thought as he stared off into the city.

_"I just want something to change all of this to make things better." _Kalen wished.

**_"Hehe, he's the one." _**A voice said unheard by Kalen. Soon he looked up when he noticed a black object fall from the sky and land in front of his house.

"What was that?" Kalen questioned as he went outside.

He kneeled down and picked up what had fallen, a notebook. Kalen looked around and above to see where it could have fallen from or who could have thrown it but found nothing. Inspecting the notebook, he found that it had no name written on it, but it did have a title on the cover.

"Death Note." Kalen read aloud.

_"What the hell is this some sort of prank?" _Kalen questioned.

He opened the notebook to see if it has any more information and more information did it have but not what Kalen expected. Instead of having any information about who owned the notebook, it held instructions on how it worked.

"The person whose name is written in this note shall…..shall die!" Kalen read.

_"Okay, what kind of sick joke is this!?" _Kalen thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his scroll go off, and taking a look at it sees that it is from his mother.

_Going to be working with the new students for the next couple of days, so you need to make yourself dinner. _

"Alright, I need some time alone anyway," Kalen said.

He decided to buy some food to eat, and so he left home and walked to the nearest store, but he still had the Death Note in hand. Curiosity getting the better of him, he continued reading the Death Note and its rules.

It seemed that whoever made this really wanted to sell this prank reading that the note worked in specific ways and is able to kill anyone in any way he wanted. After reaching the end of the instructions, he turned to the back of the notebook. He wanted to see if there were other instructions, and there were. One single instruction that said if he sold the notebook, he would die.

"That just seems like overkill for a prank," Kalen commented as he read the last bit. Under that final instruction, there was written a note which read _With this note you have gained the power of Kira. _

"Kira, who or what is that?" Kalen questioned as he entered the store. Once he got what he needed, he left the store and headed back home with the Death Note still on his mind.

Even as he got home, the thoughts of the Death Note were clouding his mind, almost obsessed with it. Why did someone throw it into his yard? But the thoughts that filled him most of all was whether or not if the book was real.

_"Should I test it? No, that would be wrong. If it is real, I would be killing someone, and even if it isn't, it would be evidence that I had some intention of doing so." _Kalen thought.

Kalen debated on whether or not he should just throw away the notebook but decided against it, for if it was real, then if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be a catastrophe. He tossed the notebook on his desk after dinner and decided to go to bed early that night.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Xen Domino sat alone in his office, staring at his screen blankly and twirling a pen in his hand. Beacon had just started its new term with several new students coming in, and Ozpin had wanted him to look into everyone's personal files to find any discrepancies. So far, he only found one with Jaune Arc for his forms were forged, but Ozpin decided to overlook this and give the boy a chance.

Xen was a twenty-one-year-old man who was a staff member of Beacon part-time and full-time investigator. After he was finished looking over the files, he went onto his current investigation over Roman Torchwick and his recent crime spree. It made no sense to him why one man needed so much dust, but the more he thought about it, the more he began to suspect that he wasn't working alone.

In fact, he suspected that he was working with a large organization, maybe even the White Fang and even under someone else's orders, but if that was the case, who were they and why did they need the dust.

"Or could it be that they just don't want us to have it." Xen theorized.

As he thought about it, he tried to connect them to Salem. It had been a couple of years since Ozpin had trusted him with the knowledge of her. All due to his skills as a detective. Though others like General Ironwood were apprehensive letting someone as young as him in on the secret but he was convinced once he saw Xen's detective skills in action.

"Though I have no proof, there is a small possibility that it could be true." Xen thought aloud. His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Xen said. The door opened, revealing the person on the other side being Ozpin himself.

"It's not often that you come to visit me, Oz." Xen greeted.

"Yes, well, this would be best discussed in person," Ozpin replied, sitting down across from him.

"What is it?" Xen asked.

"I have felt an odd presence around Vale, it was only for a fraction of a second, but something has come here. I just wanted you to look out for and investigate anything suspicious in Vale that could be connected." Ozpin answered.

"I understand, though, it's not much to go on, but I'll see what I can do. I'll contact you as Mr. X once I have any updates." Xen replied.

"Thank you." Ozpin thanked as he stood up and left.

_"What could that mean? Ozpin wouldn't have come to ask for my help if he didn't think it would be something dangerous." _Xen thought.

He decided that he would patrol around Vale for the next couple of days to see if any odd occurrences happen. As he left the building, he felt a breeze come over, and to him, it felt like it was almost like something was about to descend upon Vale.

* * *

**Vale University…**

Kalen exited Vale University and began to head home since he did not care to make friends. This was his usual routine for him. But today was different for today he had the Death Note in hand, though he has never even tried to use it but couldn't make himself separate with the notebook. However, other than that, he was doing everything he had usually done, even mulling over the thoughts of this broken world.

Every time he thought about this, he thought about the Death Note. With it, he could create a change, but he knew that it couldn't be real and that he was not a murderer. He then stopped when he saw a large shadow on the ground in the shape of a large skinny man.

But as soon as he saw it, the shadow sprouted wings and flew off. Kalen quickly turned around and looked throughout the area but saw nothing that could cause the shadow, and additionally, no one around him seemed to notice it too.

_"What was that? Don't tell me I'm going crazy?" _Kalen questioned as he started walking again. As he went on, he spotted the people he saw a couple days ago harassing another faunus girl.

"Come on, freak, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're done already?" One of the men asked.

The sight of this disgusted Kalen. How do people just watch this and continue on with their day as if it never happened? But he was no different. He saw the same thing that theses people were doing a couple of days ago. Why couldn't anyone do anything about it? At that point, Kalen looked upon the Death Note and considered using it.

_"NO, I can't use it even if people like him shouldn't be allowed to do this!" _Kalen scolded himself. Suddenly he saw the man he assumed to be the leader pull out a knife and point it at the faunus.

"Let's see what a faunus is like without their tail." The man said with the faunus pleading with them not to do it.

That was the breaking point. Kalen couldn't stand it anymore, and now he will do something about it. He quickly grabbed the Death Note and opened it to the first page and used his semblance to see the man's name.

"Maze Harris," Kalen whispered as he wrote the man's name down.

Then he put the Death Note away so that people cannot see it and waited. It said in the instructions that it took forty seconds to take effect, so he watched on the scene horrified at the sight as the man now named Maze Harris went to cut off the faunus's tail.

_"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have bought into this stupid thing!" _Kalen scolded as he prepared to stop the group. But before he could even make a move, Maze dropped the knife and grabbed onto his chest and began to convulse.

"Yo, you okay, bro?" Asked one of his friends. Soon he fell onto the ground motionless as everyone around stared at the scene. One of the other men from the group knelt down and checked on his friend until he screamed.

"He-he's dead!" The man screamed.

Terrified, the entire group scattered and ran away as some of the bystanders screamed in response, and others even started to call the police as for the faunus, she ran away as well. Kalen just stood there staring at the body of Maze Harris in horror until the reality of the situation came upon him.

_"I…I…I killed him! I KILLED HIM!" _Kalen realized. He then took off in a full-on sprint back to his home, not stopping for anyone until he reached his room. Once he got home, he tossed his bag aside and collapsed to the floor.

"I killed him, I just killed a man!" Kalen panted.

_"How could I do that? I just took a life! What would Mom think if she found out? Gods, what have I done?" _Kalen questioned himself.

_"I just couldn't take it anymore after years of people not doing anything of just watching as the world declined, I just snapped." _Kalen rationalized.

_"This means that the notebook is real. I can't let anyone know about this, no better yet, I need to destroy it!" _Kalen decided as he picked up the Death Note.

But before he could leave his room, he thought about the faunus girl who was being attacked by those men. After Maze Harris died and fell, she ran off safe and unharmed if he hadn't have done it, what would have happened.

If anything, he saved her from being permanently maimed from those men, so he was in the right. Plus, why should he feel bad about this, after all, that man was scum who was one of the many problems with this world.

"That's right! I just need to calm down and breathe." Kalen said as he breathed slowly.

"Who cares if I killed him? The world is better off without scum like that anyway." Kalen decided as he sat down at his desk.

He placed the Death Note in front of him and stared at it, planning his next move. One thing was for sure that the notebook was real, and he had the power of life and death currently in his hands. But he began to think over other aspects of this situation, such as where the notebook had come from.

_"It's clear that this book has some kind of supernatural power. How else could it have caused a man to have a heart attack? But I've never read anything in Remnant legends and myths about this kind of power. So, where could it have come from?" _Kalen questioned.

He then remembered what it said in the back that, _with this note, you have gained the power of Kira_. Determined to find out the notebook's origins, Kalen picked it up and hid it on his person as he left to go to the local library. Once he got there, he sat at the nearest terminal and conducted a thorough search for any information.

After an hour of searching, he found nothing about Kira, so he decided to change his search method to the power of death. However, when he searched this, all he found was conspiracy sites and theories of certain types of Grimm.

_"Damn, still nothing." _Kalen cursed. He was about the end his search until he saw something that caught his interest.

"Gods of Death." Kalen read aloud. Looking further into the subject, he read about several myths and legends about the existence of these beings being the reason humans and faunus die in this world.

_"Could this notebook be from a god of death?" _Kalen questioned, taking a look at the Death Note.

It made a lot of sense how else could it do what it did, but there was still the chance that this was all a coincidence, so maybe he should conduct another test. Either way, he had nothing else to research, so he left the library and went back home.

_"So I am possibly in possession of a notebook that belonged to a god of death that allows me to kill anyone I want. All by just writing their name on a piece of paper." _Kalen began.

_"Though I have seen it in action, I can't fully say for sure that it wasn't a coincidence, so I would need to further test it out." _Kalen thought.

_"But should I do that? It would mean killing another person, but if that person was another piece of scum like the man earlier, than it doesn't really matter right." _Kalen continued.

_"The world is better off without people like that. In fact, if this notebook is genuine, then it's a blessing right because now I can finally make the changes I've been thinking of." _Kalen debated.

"_If I use this book, I can make true change and make this broken world whole again by ridding it of the poison that is slowly killing it. But should I do it? I mean, that would mean killing a lot of people, and that goes against everything I stood for and what Mom stands for?" _Kalen questioned.

_"Then again, who else would do it? Anyone else who gets this power would use it for their own personal gain, but for me, I would be helping everyone the whole world, in fact!" _Kalen reasoned as he stopped walking.

_"In truth, it was destiny that gave me this power, and I can finally truly make my wish come true and fix the world! I can make change now and appease the people instead of wasting away years of working against a broken system that keeps the less fortunate such as the faunus down!" _Kalen thought.

_"I can become justice, the sole writer of what is right and wrong in this world, and everyone will praise me for it!" _Kalen decided as a large sinister smile crept on his face.

He went straight home with new resolve from today onward, he would make the world whole again, and no one will have to suffer. As he entered his home, he kept the notebook hidden on his person as he greeted his mother, whom he realized was home as he approached his house.

"You're home late. Did you go out and study or have you finally made any friends?" Glynda asked.

"I was studying some myths of Remnant judging whether or not to use it for an assignment." Kalen partially lied. Before he could go upstairs, he was blocked by his mother's riding crop.

"Now listen here, young man. While I am very proud of your grades, your lack of social interaction has me worried, so I want you to at least try to interact with others, you won't be able to get anywhere unless you do." Glynda scolded.

_"If only you knew." _Kalen thought.

"Alright, I'll try harder, but it's kinda funny. I wonder what your students would think if they saw you like this at home." Kalen laughed as he went upstairs. Glynda wasn't fully happy with the comment, but she let it slide, knowing that her son was just joking around.

_"Make friends. Why do I need any when I can be so much more alone, especially now that I have this." _Kalen thought as he placed the Death Note on his desk. As he sat down, he turned on the T.V., which was currently on the news talking once again about Roman Torchwick and the rising crime rate.

"Well, if I want to test this thing out any further, here is a prime subject," Kalen whispered as he opened the Death Note.

_"Although if I do go through with all of this, I don't want people jumping to conclusions, so I should make them realize who I am and what I am doing." _Kalen thought.

Then he remembered what it said on the back of the Death Note about Kira that this was the power that belonged to him or her or maybe it. He smiled with a plan in mind knowing that it would perfectly send the message he wanted.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Xen looked upon the scene behind a plain red mask that covered his face with a calm demeanor analyzing everything about the scene to further understand what had happened. While others looked upon the scene in horror, he kept himself calm.

It was early in the morning, and he was contacted by his informant in the local law enforcement to appear as Mr. X to help with an investigation on a dead body. While normally Xen wouldn't accept such a small job, it was the person who was found dead that piqued his interest.

Roman Torchwick laid dead in front of him in a pool of blood, and his eyes wide open as if he wasn't expecting it to happen, but more than that, he saw that he wrote something on the wall with his blood. _KIRA IS JUSTICE!_

_"What does this mean who is Kira?" _Xen questioned.

"Mr. X, sir." One of the detectives addressed him.

**_"What is it?"_** Xen asked through a voice filter.

"We've confirmed the cause of death to be a heart attack." The detective answered.

**_"Really, did he not bleed to death?"_** Xen asked.

"No, sir, it seems as if he died before he had the chance to bleed out." The detective explained.

**_"I see, and you have confirmed that it was a heart attack that killed him, correct?"_** Xen questioned.

"Yes, we did just now, but it is unknown what had caused his heart attack." The detective answered.

**_"I see,"_** Xen replied.

_"Could this be linked to the strange feeling Ozpin had a few days ago, and if so, how could it have caused this. If it is, then could the culprit be this Kira because it would make this a murder and not a suicide or random chance of a heart attack." _Xen thought.

_"But as it is now, there is no proof that he was murdered, so the chances that my theory is right is very low this is going to have to be further looked into." _Xen decided.

**_"I would like you all to take extensive photos of the scene and make sure to analyze everything on the scene for me. If you think you're being too in-depth, you're not."_** Xen ordered.

"Understood." The detective replied. Just as the detective left, Xen got a call from his informant in the Vale law enforcement.

**_"Is something wrong I am already at the scene?"_** Xen asked.

"I know, but we have a problem." His informant answered.

**_"What is it, Samuel?"_** Xen asked.

"We found several other bodies similar to that of Roman Torchwick with the word Kira scribbled in their blood." The man now named Samuel answered.

* * *

**Above Vale…**

"**_Hahaha, this is going to be even more entertaining than I thought." _**A strange voice laughed.

**_"Just as I predicted the kid reacted to the Death Note just as Light did, I knew it he had the same look in his eyes, I'm going to have fun on this world." _**The voice added as he took a bite out of an apple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, welcome to the second fanfiction I have ever written. I am really excited to write this just as much as with Remnant's Saiyan, to which I will be writing both simultaneously. I am a big fan of Death Note and was disappointed that there weren't many crossover stories with it and RWBY, so I decided to make one of my own, just like I did with Remnant's Saiyan (Though that was for different reasons).**

**Now to answer a few questions you all may have, this story takes place in the same universe as the story of Death Note and the recent One-Shot, and everything that happened there has happened here, but now we are on Remnant. Meaning that there is both Earth and Remnant in this story.**

**Now, of course, I modeled some of my characters after Light and L, but don't worry, I will do my best not to make them carbon copies of those characters. As for Kalen's semblance, it is in some way similar to that of Shinigami eyes, but they are different, and I will be making that more obvious as I explore it in later chapters to further explain it.**

**Also, to better fit with the Death Note story, I made the kingdoms have a higher crime rate than in the show, and as you can tell, I have already changed canon by killing Roman Torchwick from the get-go. Also, I made this story Rated M just in case because Death Note is a dark story, and so will this one, so I wanted to be safe and make it M and not T.**

**Finally, I wanted to point out that yes, Kalen is the son of Glynda and Ironwood but explained that they broke up before considering marriage to explain Glynda's somewhat distaste at first for Ironwood. I do hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kira**

"In recent news, mass reports of death have been occurring not only in Vale but in all of the four kingdoms. Law enforcement had said that each had died of a heart attack. These events all started over two weeks ago when several bodies, including that of Roman Torchwick, were found dead of the same cause with the name Kira written in their blood." Lisa Lavender

"Many have theorized that the Kira that they were referring to is the one responsible for these deaths. However, no evidence supports such a claim except for the initial deaths. No knows why this is happening, but one thing that connected these events is that each one was a criminal or had some kind of criminal past." Lisa Lavender announced over a broadcast until it was shut off.

"Ridiculous, there's no way a person is responsible for all of this madness." Weiss scoffed as she sat down on her bed in Team RWBY's dorm.

"I don't know how else could this happen. I mean, it's highly unlikely that they all died because of random chance, right?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty scary, though, because if someone is responsible for these deaths, then they could kill nearly anyone! I mean, I fought against that Torchwick guy before I was admitted here." Ruby agreed.

"I have to agree whatever is causing this it has something planned and not just chance." Blake pointed out.

This was Team RWBY, a new team of first-year Beacon students in their second week of attending school. Currently, they are trying to wrap their heads around this whole Kira incident.

"But still though if it is a person how are they doing this, it certainly can't be a semblance because no recorded semblance could work this way or even on a global scale," Weiss said.

"True, but as long as it sticks with criminals, I think we're safe." Yang counseled.

"Still doesn't make it right, though," Blake argued.

"I know, but still, I'm just saying there shouldn't be any chance that we are going to die," Yang explained.

"We should probably get ready for class soon. What is it we have today?" Ruby asked.

"I think we have that new class today what was it called detective studies," Blake answered.

"Oh yeah, a class that actually sounds interesting for once!" Yang exclaimed.

"Why do we have to take a class like that anyway?" Ruby questioned.

"Because we need to have deductive reasoning to solve problems," Weiss answered as the girls got ready for class. Soon they arrived at the classroom and were greeted by their friends on Team JNPR.

"Hey, guys, guess we have this class together." Jaune greeted.

"Yeah, looks that way," Ruby replied as they sat behind them.

"Do you guys know who the professor for this class is?" Pyrrha asked.

"No idea guess they wanted to leave it as a surprise," Blake answered.

"So, do you guys think Kira is real?" Yang asked.

"I think he is real, but since I do believe that someone is responsible for these deaths and that he or she should be held responsible," Ren answered.

"Yeah, plus someone already made a site out there asking people if they think Kira is real or not!" Nora exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?" Weiss asked.

"She is as well as several message boards about Kira," Xen answered. Everyone on Teams RWBY and JNPR jumped at the sudden appearance of the red-headed detective.

"What the! Who are you!?" Ruby asked, jumping out of her seat.

"Haven't you heard not butting in on another person's conversation?" Weiss questioned.

"Sorry, but I was intrigued by the conversation and your individual opinions, but I would also like you all to be quiet. I am going to be starting class soon." Xen explained as he walked over to the front of class.

"Wait, he's the teacher?" Weiss questioned, slightly disappointed.

"Guess so," Blake answered.

"Hello everyone, I am your teacher Xen Domino. Though I am not a professor, the headmaster wanted me to help with this new class." Xen introduced himself.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why this class exists…" Xen began.

"Yeah, why do we have to come here to waste our time instead of a free period is beyond most of us." Cardin interrupted.

"The reason for this class is to make sure you can solve difficult situations you may get through, such as solving a murder or where a Grimm attack may come from," Xen explained.

"Also, I would appreciate you not to interrupt my class, Mr. Winchester. Unlike your other teachers, I will not accept such behavior or need I remind you that you are on thin ice at the moment." Xen added. Cardin, not happy with the semi-threat, growled as he glared at Xen, who began the lecture.

"Now, as I was saying, the reason you are all in this class is that huntsmen and huntresses are expected to help law enforcement with certain situations. They also have to solve a Grimm's next target and current location. Both can be surmised as part of having detective skills." Xen said.

"A great example is the current Kira murder cases for huntsmen and huntresses everywhere are being called in to help catch the person responsible," Xen added.

"Wait, what do you mean by murders? Are you saying that all these deaths are caused by someone?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying for there is definitive proof that someone is somehow doing this, seeing as each of the early victims has written the name Kira in their blood. Not only that, but each one has died of a heart attack. It is not a coincidence Ms. Schnee. No, these are murders, and somewhere out there is a crazed serial killer. Also, I asked for no interruptions." Xen explained.

"I mean, he's got a point," Ruby whispered.

"Yeah, and I think a lot of people suspected that anyway." Yang agreed.

"Now, continuing on moving past the Kira case, we will start class, and I suggest you all take notes," Xen stated.

* * *

**Ozpin's Office…**

"Are you sure we should be having the students learn this? While I do think Xen's work as Mr. X is invaluable, but should we teach the students the same work?" Glynda asked.

"Of course, I liked his wording of it that every huntsman and huntress will one day have to encounter a situation where they will have to use such skills like these to solve the problem," Ozpin answered.

"Still, though, shouldn't he be focusing on finding this Kira if he even exists?" Glynda questioned.

"He told me he could do both, and Kira does exist after all, what else could be causing this phenomenon? The only other possibility would be Salem, but I can't think of a possible motive for her to do this." Ozpin explained.

"I'm sure James is also thinking the same thing or at the very least freaking out," Glynda replied.

"Yes, I got a call from him a couple of days ago about it. He's going to be coming here a bit early for the Vytal Festival to help with the investigation." Ozpin responded.

"Oh joy," Glynda said sarcastically.

"Speaking of James, how is your son doing, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"He's fine and excelling in all his classes though he keeps to himself and doesn't have many friends," Glynda answered.

"Well, it seems that even the most gifted of children can have trouble making friends." Ozpin laughed.

"Yes, it seems to me like he's more disinterested in doing so than having problems with it," Glynda replied.

"I see. Well, I'm sure he'll be fine." Ozpin reassured. Their conversation was interrupted when Glynda's scroll went off. She took it out of her pocket and answered the call.

"This is Glynda," Glynda answered.

"Hey, Glynda, this is Xen. I have a little problem with my class. It seems Team CRDL has started a little scuffle with Teams RWBY and JNPR, and I would like your help getting them separated and taken out of class, respectively." Xen requested.

"Be right there," Glynda replied, hanging up.

"Looks like I'll be handing some detentions tonight," Glynda said as she left the office.

* * *

**Minutes Later…**

During the class, it seemed that Cardin and his team were more disinterested than usual and in the middle of class, took to throwing balls of paper at people, specifically Teams RWBY and JNPR. In the end, this resulted in a war in the classroom, with each team throwing objects at one another, causing Xen to have to call Glynda for backup. As soon as she entered the classroom, she returned everything to normal and scolded the teams, especially Team CRDL.

"I don't know what makes you think this behavior is acceptable for people trying to become a huntsman, but it ends now one more outburst like this, and you'll be seeing the next bullhead out of Beacon. Do I make myself clear!" Glynda scolded Team CRDL.

"Yes." The team replied though begrudgingly.

"Now, you will be spending the next week in detention with Professor Port, who will put you all to work as punishment." Glynda declared getting groans and complaints from Team CRDL. Glynda then turned her attention to Teams RWBY and JNPR, who were equally guilty in her eyes.

"As for you all, I expected better, but since this is your first offense, you will only be serving one day in detention with me tonight," Glynda stated.

"Yes, ma'am." The members of Teams RWBY and JNPR said simultaneously. She then sent the Teams back to their rooms until it was time for their punishment. As she did, a bell rang.

"Well, I guess that ends class today. We'll continue the lecture next time without interruptions." Xen announced as the rest of the students left the class.

"Thank you again for that, Glynda. Since I don't usually teach here, I knew students wouldn't take me seriously." Xen thanked.

"It's no problem. These students need to be put in their place sometimes." Glynda replied.

"Well, I'm sure I can let you handle the rest. I need to get back to the Kira investigation," Xen said as he left. Glynda took out her scroll and messages Kalen that she would be holding detention tonight, but before she sent the message, she had a thought.

If she had Kalen come and spend time with Teams RWBY and JNPR, it could be a good influence for both of them. Kalen can make them see how students should act though they weren't too bad. Then Teams RWBY and JNPR can open Kalen up a bit and maybe even make some friends.

She sent the message to her son, informing him that she wants him to join her in the detention hall for the detention and proceeded to leave the classroom. With Kalen, he was currently home writing some names in the Death Note when he received the message.

"Great, this must be another attempt to get me some friends." Kalen scoffed as he read the message.

**_"If you actually had some friends, this wouldn't have happened." _**Commented a strange voice behind Kalen.

"Hm well, it doesn't matter. I'm already done with the killings for today, so I guess I'll just do my studying there." Kalen replied as he picked up an apple and handing it to the source of the voice. The source was a tall skinny humanoid creature with black and white skin and spiky hair along with yellow eyes.

"Let's get going, Ryuk," Kalen said.

He placed a fake earpiece within his ear and hid the Death Note in a secret compartment in his bed though he would have to find a better place to hide it from his mother. He did this so that when he talked to Ryuk in public, it would seem less suspicious and so that no one could find the Death Note just as he planned when he met Ryuk one and a half weeks earlier.

* * *

**One and half weeks earlier…**

Kalen headed out of the last class he had that day, and it couldn't have come any sooner. While he did still pride himself in being one of the top students in his class ever since he had found purpose in the Death Note, he wanted to waste no time and use it as much as he could to fix the world.

He entered the bathroom just before he left, and once he was done, he washed his hands, ignoring the conversations people were having around him. Once everyone was gone, he locked the door, then took out the Death Note from a secret compartment in his bag and begun to write some names to keep up appearances.

**_"Writing names whenever you have time, huh, I knew you were the right person to give the Death Note to." _**Said a voice from above Kalen.

He went wide-eyed, for he had made sure that he was alone when he locked the bathroom door. When he turned around, he was met with a sight he wasn't fully expecting a tall skinny man towering over him. Kalen looked directly into the creature's eyes, seeing his reflection in its red pupils.

"You…you're a god of death, aren't you?" Kalen asked calmly.

"**_That's right though we call ourselves Shinigami, a word that you wouldn't have ever had heard here. My name is Ryuk, and that Death Note was mine, but now yours." _**Ryuk answered.

**_"But I am surprised most people upon first seeing me freak out just like the previous two owners of that notebook, but you seem like you're not scared," _**Ryuk commented.

"Well, growing up seeing the Grimm and other oddities make you not that frightening. I also was half expecting you to be coming when I researched gods of death, I figured that was where this notebook came from." Kalen explained.

"Now, why are you here? Don't tell me you're here to kill me and take back the Death Note?" Kalen asked.

**_"Nope, I'm just here to watch you on your journey. You see, we Shinigami don't have much to do in the Shinigami realm, so I took it upon myself to find some entertainment by giving one of my Death Note's to you." _**Ryuk answered.

"You chose me for entertainment, not that I'm complaining about getting the Death Note, but why did you choose me, and what's so entertaining for you?" Kalen questioned.

"**_That's simple, it's because you're smart. As you should probably know by now, you are not the first one to have that notebook. The first one who had that notebook was the original Kira, his name was Light Yagami." _**Ryuk began.

**_"He used the notebook just like you and managed to avoid detection for years due to his intellect. So I wanted someone around as smart as him to have the Death Note to use it hopefully for just as long or even longer to pass on the Kira title," _**Ryuk explained.

_"So, that's why it mentioned Kira in the notebook." _Kalen thought.

**_"But that's not all. I saw something special in you when I saw you, the look in your eyes is the same as his, so I knew that you would use the notebook in this way, that and I know of this semblance the people of this planet have and that yours works similar to the eyes of the Shinigami." _**Ryuk added.

"My semblance is similar to your eyes, how?" Kalen asked.

**_"You see, we Shinigami know the name of anyone we look at just by looking at them as well as when they die similar to your semblance," _**Ryuk answered.****

**_"But I hear that there are some differences that hinder its use am I right?" _**Ryuk asked.

"That's right. I have to see the persons face in person, so if it's a picture, video call, or if someone is wearing a mask, I cannot see their name, nor can I see when they die like you," Kalen answered.

**_"Interesting sounds like you're going to be fun to watch," _**Ryuk commented.

"So is that all you are going to do here, watch me?" Kalen questioned.

**_"That's right, so don't get any ideas. I'm not your friend, and I'm not on your side, so I will do nothing for you. I'm only doing this because I was bored and wanted some apples." _**Ryuk began

**_"Additionally, if I see that you have no way out or about to die, I'll be the one to write your name in my personal Death Note right next to the previous two users of that notebook." _**Ryuk continued.

**_"Lastly, just know that everyone who has owned a Death Note has met an unfortunate end and great misfortune," _**Ryuk explained.

"I see well, I promise not to disappoint, and I will not be affected by misfortune," Kalen replied.

"But I do have a couple of questions for you," Kalen stated.

**_"Alright, I guess I can answer them," _**Ryuk replied.

"You said that the original person to get their hands on this Death Note was like me and killed criminals and such, so why haven't I heard about him?" Kalen asked.

**_"That's simple because he's not from this planet but another one called Earth," _**Ryuk answered.

"Earth? Do you mean there are other humans and faunus on other planets?" Kalen asked.

**_"Humans, yes, but faunus no, you see there are many intelligent life in the universe, and we Shinigami look over all of them deciding their deaths, and this is the only planet with these faunus on it," _**Ryuk explained.

"Alright, interesting." Kalen mused.

"So, if that's true, why did you come here from Earth?" Kalen asked.

**_"Because things got too complicated on Earth for anyone like Light to succeed again, so I decided to come here and try again," _**Ryuk stated.

**_"Is that all, or do you have even more questions?" _**Ryuk asked.

"Just a few more," Kalen replied.

"Now then you said earlier that you did this as well to get apples. Why?" Kalen asked.

**_"That's an easy one. I love apples because, for us, Shinigami apples are the same as drugs and alcohol for you." _**Ryuk answered.

"I see, alright, one last question, are you going to be following me all the time because that would be a problem?" Kalen questioned.

**_"That's right. I will be following you everywhere, but there is no need to worry you are the only person who can see or hear me, but if anyone touches the Death Note, then they too shall be able to see and hear me." _**Ryuk explained.

"I see. Guess I'll have to make extra sure no one comes into contact with it. Alright, well, I'm going home, and once we get there, I'll make sure to get you a fresh apple Ryuk." Kalen said as he unlocked the bathroom door and left.

**_"Oh, that sounds perfect. I haven't had an apple for a little while now since it's kinda hard to steal them without people noticing it floating in the air." _**Ryuk replied as he followed Kalen.

_"So I was right the Death Note did belong to a god of death or Shinigami. In this case, things are getting interesting." _Kalen thought. As he walked home with Ryuk, he couldn't help but notice that he was flying behind him with giant wings, and when he saw his shadow, he noticed something.

"You must have been watching me for a while, haven't you? Ryuk, I remember seeing your shadow the first day I used the notebook." Kalen pointed out.

**_"That's right. I was because if you didn't use the notebook like I wanted, I would have killed you with my Death Note and taken back yours to give to someone else." _**Ryuk explained.

_"Bullet dodged." _Kalen thought.

**_"Also, just a heads up, people are going to think you're weird. If they see you talking to me, they'll think you're talking to yourself." _**Ryuk advised.

"Then I'll make a way for it to not look suspicious when I get home," Kalen replied as he continued on.

Once he returned home with Ryuk, he checked to see if his mother was home, which to his relief was not, so he walked inside to the kitchen and grabbed an apple handing it to Ryuk. He gleefully eats the apple, and they headed upstairs, where Kalen resumed his judgment looking at databases and broadcasts from every one of the kingdoms.

**_"Wow, you guys are way more technologically advanced on this world impressive, but how are you going to kill those outside these kingdoms?" _**Ryuk asked.

"At the moment, I have nothing, but I believe that the fear of my actions will keep them in place. If they become too afraid or otherwise build up any other kind of negative emotion, it will attract the Grimm, and no one wants that," Kalen explained with a prideful smile on his face.

**_"Oh, this place is getting more entertaining at the minute. Monsters that are attracted by negative emotions." _**Ryuk commented.

"Now, then, let's get to work." Kalen declared.

* * *

**Back in the present…**

"**_So what's this detention thing all about? When I was with Light, I never experienced it since he kept clean, or at least to everyone's knowledge he was?" _**Ryuk asked.

"It's a form of punishment for students who act up. Usually, the punishment changes per teacher, but the general punishment is sitting in a room forced to do nothing expect homework or extra assignments." Kalen explained in a low whisper. Though he did have the fake earpiece as an excuse for what others may see as talking to himself, he'd rather be safer than sorry.

**_"So, are you excited to make friends?" _**Ryuk asked sarcastically.

"I'll just play nice for now to appease my mother so that something like this won't happen again," Kalen answered.

**_"Though I have to say this detention thing doesn't sound like a place to make friends," _**Ryuk commented.

_"Tell me about it." _Kalen thought.

"So, there was something I wanted to ask you, Ryuk," Kalen said.

**_"What is it?" _**Ryuk questioned.

"You talked a lot about the first person to own the notebook, but what about the second one what's the story?" Kalen asked.

"**_Well, the second one to own this notebook was interesting enough, but at that point, the people of Earth got too cautious over another Kira appearing." _**Ryuk began.

**_"In the end, he couldn't do what Light did, so he decided to sell off the notebook to the highest bidder. Overall I wouldn't say that it was bad after all. It did give me some sort of entertainment and, of course, apples." _**Ryuk finished.

"Is that why there is a rule at the end of the notebook that I can't sell the book, or else I'll die?" Kalen asked.

**_"Yep, that's right halfway through the whole ordeal, the Shinigami king caught wind of my actions and wasn't overly fond of it, so he made a new rule. But I didn't tell the owner, of course, in the end, the country that bought the notebook refused to take it, and the second owner died." _**Ryuk explained.

"Understood," Kalen replied as he entered a bullhead to go to Beacon. As the bullhead took off, Kalen looked over the city, thinking of all the people that reside in it.

_"Though they don't fully believe in me now, I shall prove my existence and end the virus that plagues the world, not just here but on the entire planet." _Kalen thought as the bullhead landed.

Kalen exited the bullhead and made his way to Beacon academy. While he never attended the academy, he often had to come here with his mother during his youth or to bring her anything she may have forgotten at home.

So he easily made his way through the halls of Beacon towards the classroom his mother designated. As he opened the door to the classroom, he could see the two teams in detention sitting all around the room, no doubt because they were told to as his mother lectured them.

"Now, you will spend the rest of the day here working on the extra lessons Mr. Domino has assigned," Glynda ordered as she noticed her son enter.

"Good, you're here, take a seat next to Ms. Schnee for now and at least try," Glynda told as she sent a knowing glare at Kalen.

_"I get it already." _Kalen thought as he rolled his eyes.

He walked down the stairs and sat next to Weiss, taking out his school materials to study. During this time, everyone on Teams RWBY and JNPR stared at Kalen, confused about who he was and why he was here.

Weiss felt like she had met the boy from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint where. To find out exactly what was going on, Weiss raised her hand to ask Glynda.

"What is it, Ms. Schnee?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, who is he? I thought this was our detention?" Weiss asked.

**_"She makes it sound as if she wanted to be here," _**Ryuk commented.

"Yes, he is here for a different reason." Glynda began.

"One you didn't fully think through." Kalen interrupted, getting a marker thrown at him to his head by Glynda with an annoyed look on her face.

"He is my son." Glynda finished causing everyone present to go wide-eyed and stare at Kalen.

Soon everyone went on to their business but still taking a glance from time to time at Kalen, who himself noticed his mother staring at him, telling him to at least try and socialize. Kalen sighed and knew it wasn't going to end until he made the first move.

"I don't know if you remember, but I wanted to apologize for bumping into you a couple of weeks ago." Kalen brought up, taking Weiss by surprise. She had all but forgotten about that incident until he brought it up, which makes her now know where she had seen him from.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere," Weiss replied.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, I've already forgotten about it, so I accept your apology," Weiss said.

"Though I am curious why you are here, it seems Professor Goodwitch wanted you here for something other than detention?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have friends, and my mother is concerned about that though I personally don't see a problem with it. I'd rather focus on my studies and become a public servant as fast as possible," Kalen explained.

"You're not becoming a huntsman?" Weiss questioned.

"No, I see huntsmen and huntresses as warriors who are only good for fighting off the Grimm, among other things, but they don't solve the problems of society such as the treatment of the faunus and rise in crime in all the kingdoms. Though it seems Kira has affected that." Kalen explained.

"Wait, you believe in Kira?" Weiss asked.

"Do you not if you think about it, it's the only thing that could explain those deaths though I don't agree with the killings entirely," Kalen answered.

"Really care to explain?" Xen asked. Everyone present jumped at his sudden appearance next to Kalen since no one noticed him enter the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Kalen questioned.

"My name is Xen Domino, and I'm a teacher here at Beacon though I am not a professor," Xen answered.

"I see," Kalen commented.

"Didn't you have other matters to attend to, Mr. Domino?" Glynda asked, clearly not too happy with his appearance.

"I did, but I'm on break, plus I noticed you had one extra person in your detention and decided to see what it was all about, and now I hear talks about Kira, so I am very interested to hear what he has to say," Xen explained.

"You want my opinion on Kira?" Kalen asked.

"That's correct," Xen answered.

_"Who the hell is this guy?" _Kalen questioned.

"I think that Kira is real and that he thinks what he is doing is right. Meaning that he is a psychopath who thinks that there is nothing wrong with killing criminals as long as it makes a somewhat positive difference in society." Kalen began.

"On how he or she is doing so is beyond me, but whoever it is needs to be caught." Kalen lied. He had come up with that opinion soon after he decided to become Kira so that he would seem the polar opposite of himself so that no one would suspect him of being Kira.

"I see a very interesting assumption," Xen commented.

_"A psychopath that doesn't seem right." _Xen thought.

"Well, thank you for that. I should get going and stop interrupting detention goodbye." Xen said as he got up and left.

_"Something about him isn't right. I should be careful around him." _Kalen thought as he went back to his studying.

After several hours both teams had finished the work given to them and went to do whatever to pass the time from reading a book to doodling. Kalen, having finished his studies, was on his scroll playing games he had gotten so as to keep up the appearance of a typical teen.

Mostly he played puzzle games or other kinds of games that stimulate the mind, and as he played, he noticed Weiss next to him taking quick glances at his scroll since she and the others were forbidden from using theirs by his mother.

"Do you want to play?" Kalen asked, offering Weiss the scroll. Weiss was embarrassed that she was caught watching since she didn't think she would need to bring anything else other than what she used for class.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I'm in detention, so I'm not supposed to be playing games." Weiss refused, turning away.

"If you say so," Kalen replied, going back to playing his game.

"**_Wow, seems like you're making friends already," _**Ryuk commented as he watched Kalen play his game.

_"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ryuk. I'm just playing nice." _Kalen thought.

Soon his mother ended the detention, causing everyone there to sigh in relief as they got up to leave. Kalen put his materials away in his bag, getting ready to go. But before he could, he was approached by some of the others in the room.

"So, are you really Professor Goodwitch's son?" Ruby asked once she arrived next to Kalen.

"Yes I am, my name is Kalen Goodwitch, pleasure to meet you." Kalen introduced himself.

"Wow, I never thought that Professor Goodwitch was the kind of person to have a kid," Yang commented as she joined her sister.

"Is that supposed to mean something, Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda asked.

"No, ma'am," Yang replied, not wanting more detention.

"So why were you here, anyway?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have friends, and my mother is overly concerned about it, so she told me to come here, though since you don't usually talk in detention, the plan wasn't fully thought through," Kalen explained, getting another marker thrown at his head.

"Wow, so what's the professor like at home?" Nora asked as she joined them.

"I assume the same as she is here, though maybe a little different from how she treats me," Kalen answered as he got up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I must go," Kalen said.

"Oh, okay, see you later, then!" Ruby replied as he left the room.

"He seemed distant," Yang commented.

"Yeah, like a male Blake but more closed off." Nora agreed.

"Hey," Blake complained.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Weiss pointed out.

"Really, you did seem to be talking to him a lot. What you talk about besides Kira?" Yang asked.

"He just wanted to apologize for bumping into me a couple of weeks ago even though I forgot all about it. Other than that, he also explained why he wasn't becoming a huntsman," Weiss answered.

"He's not becoming a huntsman?!" Ruby questioned, confused.

"No, he has decided to forgo that life, and if he doesn't want to, I will not force him now back to your dorms students." Glynda clarified as she left the room. Kalen was walking down the halls of Beacon to get to the next bullhead to go home when he approached by a man with white hair.

"Well, you must be Glynda's son Kalen am I right," Ozpin asked.

"Yes, and you're Professor Ozpin right though your name gives it away?" Kalen asked.

"I am so your semblance does let you see the names of people," Ozpin answered.

"That's right. Can I do anything for you, headmaster?" Kalen asked.

"No, I just wanted to see the child of the most dedicated teacher at Beacon," Ozpin answered as he left Kalen.

**_"Hey Kalen, I just wanted to let you know that you should try to avoid that guy. I don't know why, but he gives me the creeps. I doubt he could see me, but something tells me he could sense the power of the Death Note or even my presence, so be careful, plus he has several death dates as if he died more than once." _**Ryuk stated.

_"Could someone really be able to do that? Oh well, I should take Ryuk's advice." _Kalen thought as he started to walk towards the bullhead. Ozpin looked at the boy from a distance and thought over his presence.

_"He felt different with a strange aura around him than when I first met him as a child, but it could be just my imagination." _Ozpin thought.

* * *

Xen looked over the evidence from each crime scene, carefully trying to uncover how Kira was able to kill his victims. He knew that this was the work of a killer for the number of criminals dead from heart attacks was no coincidence and what Ozpin had told him to investigate correlated with the deaths. As he worked, he thought about what Glynda's son had said earlier.

**"I think that Kira is real and that he thinks what he is doing is right. Meaning that he is a psychopath who thinks that there is nothing wrong with killing criminals as long as it makes a somewhat positive difference in society."** He had said.

_"He seemed so sure of this, and he had it clearly as if practiced, almost like he knew what Kira was thinking. Could he have some connection to Kira?" _Xen questioned as he continued his work.

_"There is no proof of any connection, but there is a slight possibility I think I'm going to keep a close eye on him though I should not tell that to Glynda." _Xen thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys, welcome to the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm really excited to keep writing this story, but one thing I need to address when it was brought up in a review is that this story will have ZERO SMUT. Okay, I hate stories that look like they have an excellent story to read. Just take a tangent into smut, and this story will NOT be one of them. The reason I made this story Rated M was because I am still relatively new to this and made it Rated M just in case because Death Note was a dark story, so this story I plan on making it equally dark with a lot of death (Obviously). Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Announcement**

Kalen sat in his room early in the morning, typing on his scroll. He had a plan in mind, and he needed the right people to do so. So far, the number of people on Remnant that believe in his existence is low, and that needed to change.

**_"So, you really plan on making a public announcement as Kira?" _**Ryuk asked.

"That's right, but of course, I won't appear publicly but make a short video with only audio proving my existence to the world," Kalen answered.

"But of course, just saying I am Kira isn't enough. The people will need proof, so I am choosing the perfect candidates to eliminate for the masses to know that I am serious." Kalen added.

**_"Oh, I see, so who've you got so far?" _**Ryuk questioned.

"Just a few corrupt huntsman and huntresses who abuse their power," Kalen answered. He then turned off his scroll as he picked up the Death Note and began writing the names of criminals.

"Now, I also need to find out a good spot to hide the Death Note. The last thing I need is my mother finding it on her routine inspections of my room." Kalen said.

"Say Ryuk, if I were to put a fake cover on the Death Note and someone touches it, would they still see you?" Kalen asked.

**_"I don't know no one has ever tried," _**Ryuk answered.

"I see, so then I shouldn't attempt it just in case," Kalen answered.

_"I always still have the secret compartment I made in my bag, but I need a more permanent place to store the Death Note." _Kalen thought as he put the Death Note away from his bag. As he placed it in the bag, he received a message from his mother to meet her at Beacon.

**_"What's this about are you in trouble?" _**Ryuk asked.

"No, she does this from time to time. Either she needs help with something or has something to offer, let's go." Kalen responded.

**_"Mind if I take an apple before we go?" _**Ryuk asked.

"Go for it," Kalen answered. Ryuk quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ate it whole as he and Kalen headed to Beacon.

_"What could Mom want though usually, she'll tell me beforehand if she may need my help with something. I know that there is no possibility of her knowing that I'm Kira, but still." _Kalen thought. He entered the bullhead with Ryuk following close behind him as it took off to Beacon.

**_"You know I may not say this often, but these bullhead things are pretty nice to ride on and see the sight of a whole city," _**Ryuk said.

"That's a weird comment from someone who can fly," Kalen commented.

**_"True, but even so, not having to use my wings is nice once in a while," _**Ryuk replied.

"I see." Kalen murmured. He stopped looking out the window when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned to see what seemed to be a team of Beacon students harassing a faunus.

"Disgusting," Kalen commented as he took out a small piece of the Death Note to kill them. But as he did so, they landed at Beacon, and the team stood up clearly nervous and left the faunus rushing back into Beacon.

_"What was that?" _Kalen questioned. He put the paper away and exited the bullhead heading to his mother's office.

"**_What was that about you were about to kill them, but you hesitated?" _**Ryuk asked.

"Once we arrived at Beacon, they straightened out almost like they didn't want to get in trouble on campus. This would mean that they are on probation for doing stuff like this, so that means that if they are caught, they are expelled. I think I can use them." Kalen explained, getting a sinister smile on his face.

**_"Oh, I see sounds like fun," _**Ryuk said.

_"Cardin Winchester, I'll keep an eye on him." _Kalen thought. He arrived at his mother's office a couple of minutes later and entered to see his mother deep in paperwork.

"Is this why you called? Don't tell me you need help?" Kalen asked.

"No, I am able to finish this by myself. The reason I asked you to come here is because I know you have a free day today." Glynda answered.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with it?" Kalen questioned.

"Do you remember Xen Domino?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, that weirdo who listened in on my conversation and asked for my opinion on Kira," Kalen answered.

"Yes, him, you see, he teaches a class here at Beacon that happens to be today, and he asked if you'd be interested in taking it," Glynda explained.

"He asked for me specifically?" Kalen questioned.

"Yes, since he met you, and we are coworkers, he knows a lot about you and thought that even though you don't wish to become a huntsman, you could still use a class like his." Glynda continued.

_"So this man I've only met once wants me to join his class though I am not a student at Beacon. Then there's also the fact that he knows a lot about me, sure he may know my mother, but this is still something odd. Ever since I met this guy, I knew something wasn't right, I should be careful how I move next." _Kalen thought.

"I think I'll go, but if I don't think it'll benefit me, I'll stop," Kalen said.

"I knew you would say that. Well, the class starts in twenty minutes and is in this room, go there now please." Glynda replied, handing Kalen a piece of paper. Kalen started going to the classroom, but he couldn't help but wonder what motive could Xen have to want him in his class.

* * *

**Several days earlier…**

"So, you believe that Kira is in Vale?" Ironwood asked via transmission.

"I don't think General I know for the first killings Kira has done was in Vale, and most have been concentrated here, so there is strong evidence that he or she is here," Xen explained.

"Then there is also the fact that Ozpin sensed a strange presence in Vale shortly before the killings began. It is no coincidence." Xen added.

"I see well, I will arrive in Vale in about a week. See you soon." Ironwood said before he hung up.

_"I wonder what he would say if I told him that I suspected his son of being Kira, well I guess I will find that out when I come to that bridge." _Xen thought.

_"Glynda always talked about how he was a prodigy in school and that he wanted to be a public servant, and with his opinion on Kira, he could make a good detective. Maybe I should get him in my class to keep a closer eye on him and determine his skills." _Xen thought as he looked over the evidence in the Kira case.

"_Then there's the fact of his opinion on Kira. He said that he was a psychopath who kills, but that doesn't seem right. No, Kira is something else entirely, and I will find out what." _Xen thought. He then called Glynda to talk to her about getting Kalen into his class.

"You want Kalen in your class here at Beacon?" Glynda questioned.

"That's right even though he's not a student here, I think from what you've told me about him I think he would benefit from this class. Then, of course, there are people who he can make friends with that he could meet." Xen explained.

Glynda was immediately interested in this offer when Xen brought up potential friends for Kalen. "I see. I will tell him about the offer soon, but ultimately it will be up to him." Glynda replied as he hung up.

_"Excellent, now let's see what you do, Kalen Goodwitch." _Xen thought as he called Ozpin to get his permission.

* * *

**Present-day…**

Kalen, and Ryuk, entered the classroom and sat down at the right side of the room and waited for the others to arrive. **_"Just like your normal classes, you seem to be early," _**Ryuk commented.

"It's better to be early than late," Kalen replied as the door opened.

"See Ruby, it pays off to come early now we get to sit anywhere we want," Weiss said as she and the rest of Team RWBY entered the room.

"But we have plenty of time to relax and not be here. Why waste it to just get a good seat….is that Kalen?" Ruby asked as she spotted the boy.

"Hey, it is. How's it going, Manwitch?" Yang asked as she walked up to him with the others.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Kalen questioned.

"She likes to come up with nicknames for people though this one seems to be not great," Ruby explained.

"What is there something wrong with it?" Yang asked.

"It's just not good, Yang," Blake answered.

"Why are you here though I thought you weren't a student at Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"I got an offer to come to this class, so I thought I would try it out and see if it is worth my time," Kalen explained.

"Well, it's good to see you. Hopefully, we can get to know each other more!" Ruby explained.

"Sure." Kalen sighed, not caring for the attention.

_"Why did they have to be here?" _Kalen questioned as Team RWBY sat next to him, and Ryuk laughed behind him. Soon the rest of the students arrived in the classroom, including Team JNPR, who joined them and that group of bullies from earlier.

_"At least this will give me a chance to observe them." _Kalen thought.

Soon Xen stood at the front of the room and noticed that Kalen was there. As the two looked at one another, it seemed as everything else began to disappear as time slowed, and the two stared at each other. It was as if they were each trying to figure out what the other was thinking as they stared into the other's soul.

_"If you truly are Kira, I will expose you." _Xen thought.

_"I don't know what it is you want from me being here, but I'm going to figure it out." _Kalen thought.

"Good morning, class. Good to see you all here." Xen said as he took his place in front of the class.

"To start, let's begin looking over several ways to deduce situations that may come at you." Xen began. Xen went on to begin his lecture talking about various ways to figure out a solution to any problem they could encounter during their times as huntsman, then going on to how to solve crimes.

_"He knows his stuff, but it seems like he's an expert on it. He may be dangerous." _Kalen observed. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye the group from earlier not paying any attention to the lecture.

_"Why are they even here if they're not going to pay attention? I don't understand why people like them even want to become huntsman is it for the fame, for money, or to walk over people." _Kalen thought as he watched them.

"Team CRDL would you please stay focused? This is your last warning." Xen ordered, causing the team to begrudgingly oblige.

"Why they even bother coming is a mystery." Weiss sighed.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Kalen asked.

"Kinda, that team is infamous for being bullies," Blake answered.

"But they're on thin ice for it after bullying several people, especially faunus one more slip up, and they're expelled." Yang smiled.

"I see it does seem pointless to keep people like them here if what you say is true, they don't deserve to be huntsmen." Kalen expressed.

"Your mom seems to think similar, or at least she doesn't like them," Nora commented.

"Yeah, I remember her talking about them at home. She didn't seem to be pleased with their actions though she never disclosed it with me." Kalen said.

"While I would like to say that there is hope for them to be better, it doesn't seem as if they want to." Pyrrha expressed.

"I see," Kalen whispered.

_"They're perfect." _Kalen thought as an evil smile crept across his face.

"If you all are done talking, maybe you can answer the question." Xen interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Domino, what was the question again?" Ruby asked.

"I wanted to know what is the first step to deducing the cause of death?" Xen questioned.

"Uh well, I…don't know," Ruby responded.

"You inspect the area and see if it was environmental or murder," Kalen answered, causing everyone to look at him.

"Very good, I agree, while many may think otherwise, the answer may just lay right in front of your eyes," Xen replied as he stared at Kalen.

"That will be all for today class dismissed," Xen announced. Everyone got up with some racing out the door as Kalen packed his things, ready to leave to conduct an experiment.

"Mr. Goodwitch, would you mind staying a moment?" Xen asked. Kalen walked down and approached Xen, curious at what he would want to say.

_"I need to be careful around him. He may be dangerous to my plans." _Kalen thought.

"What did you think of the class?" Xen questioned.

"It wasn't totally bad, to be honest, I did learn a few things," Kalen answered.

"But I have to ask why did you give me this offer?" Kalen asked.

"To be honest, when I first met you, I saw potential, and I thought that you could make a good detective one day based on what your mother had told me about you," Xen answered.

_"Then, there is the fact that you may be Kira." _Xen thought to himself.

"I see well, I think I may attend for the near future unless I find this to be a waste of my time," Kalen explained.

"I see. Well, I welcome your attendance, and I would like to talk to you some more in the future. I must now get some business done." Xen replied as he left the room.

"Finally, time to get down to business," Kalen whispered.

**_"You know that class seemed more interesting than the others you attend," _**Ryuk commented. As Kalen exited the classroom, he jumped in surprise as Ruby jumped out at him.

"Hey, Kalen!" She exclaimed.

"What the hell did anyone ever tell you not to do that?!" Kalen questioned as he took a step back.

"See Ruby, I told you that you should have approached like a normal person." Weiss scolded.

"I'm sorry for my leader's behavior." Weiss apologized.

"Hey!" Ruby complained.

"Do you need something?" Kalen asked.

"We just wanted to know if you would like to get some lunch with us," Blake answered. Kalen looked at his watch to check the time. He knew what his targets next several movements would be over the next two hours, so he had time to spare.

_"This could also be a chance to get my mother off my back and to get some more information on Team CDRL." _Kalen thought.

"Sure, I have some time to spare," Kalen answered.

"Awesome, let's go!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing onto Kalen and dragging him towards the cafeteria. Once they got there, they all got food and sat next to Team JNPR, who were surprised that Kalen was there.

"Wow, you actually got him to come impressive," Nora commented.

"Did you guys make a bet or something?" Kalen questioned.

"No, not exactly," Ruby answered.

"But we wanted to get to know you since we didn't know Ms. Goodwitch even had a kid." Yang explained.

"What did you want to know my mother acts similar at home to what she is like here?" Kalen asked.

"Well, that answers some questions, but we wanted to know some other things," Ruby said.

"Get it over with." Kalen sighed.

"What's it like living with Ms. Goodwitch?" Nora asked.

"About what you would expect strict but fair, she even has routine inspections of my room and schoolwork," Kalen answered.

"Wow, that doesn't sound surprising," Pyrrha commented.

"So, who's your dad?" Yang asked.

"That's private," Kalen stated.

"Oh, okay," Yang replied.

"At least try to be considerate, Yang." Weiss insisted.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was a sensitive topic." Yang apologized.

"It's not. It's just something my mother doesn't want me talking about." Kalen explained.

"Either way, it's not proper to poke into someone's personal life," Weiss said. As conversations went on, Kalen's focus went onto Team CDRL, who were laughing at some faunus who walked past them, clearly making some jokes at their expense.

"What did that Team do exactly to get into their situation?" Kalen questioned.

"Besides being bullies and harassing other students, they don't pay attention in class and are constant interruptions," Blake explained.

"Truly deplorable, I don't even know why they are given a second chance. In my opinion, they shouldn't have been accepted into Beacon." Weiss commented.

"That may be going too far, Weiss," Pyrrha said.

"I actually agree with Weiss. We should be more careful with who we make huntsman and huntresses people like them…" Kalen began looking at Team CDRL.

"…would just abuse their power, and it's sickening." Kalen finished.

"Well, there is nothing to be done except teach them a lesson whenever they try to bully," Yang replied.

"Now, when lunch is over, Ruby, I'm taking you to the library to do our homework," Weiss stated.

"What no! Just do it later!" Ruby complained.

"It's due tomorrow, Ruby. It's best to do it now, and I will not allow you to miss another assignment!" Weiss asserted.

"You should listen to her, Ruby. If you don't do your homework, you'll never graduate and become a huntress, and it's important to keep up with it." Kalen instructed. Everyone looked at him, surprised that he agreed with Weiss on homework.

"What? A huntsman and huntress need to be well educated." Kalen said.

"Well, thank you, at least someone can agree with me." Weiss thanked.

"Looks like you've found a match Ice Queen." Yang teased.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss complained.

"And I wouldn't say he's a match," Weiss argued.

"No offense, but if you'd like, I would like some help sometime helping this one with homework." Weiss apologized, pointing at Ruby.

"None taken, and sure I don't mind," Kalen replied, looking at his watch.

_"Shit, I'm running out of time." _Kalen thought as he got up.

"Sorry, but I must go. I have some things to do." Kalen apologized.

"Aw, but we didn't get to talk too much," Ruby complained.

"Maybe next time," Kalen replied.

"**_Well, that was entertaining, seeing you try to be friendly to them." _**Ryuk laughed.

"It was annoying, but now it's done, so let's get back to business," Kalen replied with a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

Kalen walked the streets of Vale with his hood up, and the lower part of his face covered as he followed his target. He was targeting a local corrupt huntsman named Matt Tribune, who extorted many citizens for money for "Protection".

_"Surprisingly, he hasn't gone and collected any money, but I know he should soon." _Kalen thought as he followed him.

**_"What are we following this guy for Kalen? Are you killing him or what?" _**Ryuk questioned.

"Quiet, I need to focus. You'll see soon enough." Kalen answered as he continued his pursuit. Finally, Matt entered a shop and begun a shakedown with the owner.

"Now now, old man, you know the drill if you want protection from the White Fang and anything else that may…" Matt began before he slammed his fist onto the shops counter, causing a crack to be made.

"…happen here." Matt finished.

"Okay, please just take it and leave." The old man begged, handing Matt some lien.

"That's more like it, old man," Matt replied, grabbing the lien from his hand and counting it. Kalen's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at the sight pulling out a small piece of the Death Note.

"Guess the experiments a failure," Kalen whispered as he went to write the man's name down.

However, he stopped with a smile forming across his face as he watched Matt grab his chest and fall onto the ground dead. The shop owner began to freak out and called the police via scroll as Kalen left the area happy that his experiment was a success.

**_"What was that I didn't see you write his name in the Death Note?" _**Ryuk questioned, confused about how Kalen did it.

"That is the result of this little experiment, something I call the Conditional Death," Kalen answered.

**_"What the hell are you talking about?" _**Ryuk asked.

"Let me start from the beginning, you see I got thinking after reading the final rule of the Death Note about if I were to sell the Death Note, the person who buys it and I would die." Kalen began.

"I thought about if I could kill a person like that with possibilities if I could kill someone by causing them to die if they do a certain action." Kalen continued.

"That is what led us to today's event. I wrote in the Death Note that if that man were to receive money from extortion, he would die from a heart attack, which is exactly what happened though I believe that it could only work with a heart attack." Kalen finished.

"**_Impressive, I didn't even know you could do that with the Death Note. Just like Light, you have discovered another use to the Death Note that I never even knew about." _**Ryuk expressed.

"Thanks to this, I will be able to stay ahead of anyone who tries to stop me." Kalen thanked.

"Now, it's time to finish my work on the announcement," Kalen said as he and Ryuk went back to his house.

* * *

**Several Days Later…**

Kalen entered the classroom for his second time attending Xen's class, but he was looking forward to today.

_"I just want to see the look on people's faces when it happens." _Kalen thought as he sat down. Soon he was joined by Teams RWBY and JNPR as class began, but much unlike him, Kalen was not paying attention to what Xen was saying as his attention was on Team CDRL.

"Now then, class, if you'd take out some paper, I have a pop quiz today," Xen announced. Everyone began to groan in disappointment as Xen got a call on his scroll.

"Yes, what is it?" Xen asked as he picked up.

"WHAT! Are you sure?!" Xen questioned as he turned on a holo screen for all the class to see.

"I'm sorry, class, but there seems to be some important announcement on the news. We will pause the class in order to watch it." Xen explained.

"Yay, no quiz." Ruby celebrated. Soon the news was turned on with Lisa Lavender sitting at her desk with a serious look on her face.

"For those just tuning in, we at VNN news have received a message from a man claiming to be Kira, the one responsible for the recent deaths over all of the kingdoms," Lisa announced. This caused several students around gasp and murmur with one another in fear.

"Is this real?!" Yang questioned.

"It can't be. It's just some prank it must be." Weiss replied.

"Though there is a chance that this is a prank, we are forced to play this video under the threat of death," Lisa announced. Soon the screen changed, and the word Kira was written across the screen with a white background.

**_"Hello Remnant, I am Kira." _**The Voiced announced distorted.

**_"Many of you have begun to believe in my existence, but most of you are still skeptical, but I am here to announce…I am real. The recent deaths that have been across the world are my doing, but there is no need to be afraid." _**The Voice continued.

"**_I wish to purge this world of the scum that plagues it. I will bring true change to this world and do what those in charge are too afraid to do!" _**The Voice said.

**_"Now, then, I know that words alone will not prove that I am real, so I will now announce people that I am about to kill right now!" _**The Voice announced. Several of the people in the classroom gasped and let out small screams at the declaration.

**_"The following people will now die of heart attacks Huntsman Hank Bills, Kenny Park, Huntress Lila Maxes, Jane Mary, and finally Beacon students Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." _**The Voice declared.

"What did that freak just say!" Cardin shouted as everyone began to stare at him and his team.

**_"Do not feel bad for these people for each one have committed crimes and disgusting acts unbecoming of them, and now they shall pay the price!" _**The Voice explained.

"That's bullshit. What did I do to…." Cardin began, but before he could finish, he collapsed onto the floor.

A majority of the students in the room began to scream as the rest of Team CDRL followed suit falling onto the floor dead. As Teams RWBY and JNPR stared in horror at the scene, Kalen feigned the same hiding his sinister smile.

**_"These are the type of people that I will target those who have not committed a crime or are a hindrance to our world are spared my wrath!" _**The Voice picked back up.

**_"I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE THE SAVIOR OF THIS WORLD!" _**The Voice declared.

**_"But know that I am no god I wish not to be worshiped but to be seen as a hero for my actions if I see people beginning to worship me and begin any sort of following to lord over others or just in general well…I think you get the picture. Farewell." _**The Voice finished as the video ended. Xen turned off the screen and turned to the rest of his students who were in a state of panic.

"Everyone, please calm down and go back to your dorms for the day. Professor Ozpin will make an announcement on what will happen next." Xen ordered as everyone slowly left the room. Just as they left, he received a call from Ozpin, of which he picked up.

"Hello, Headmaster." Xen greeted.

"Mr. Domino, have you seen the announcement on the news?" Ozpin asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say it seems legitimate Team CDRL is dead. I'm going to need some people to take the bodies away and a team to examine how Kira could have caused their heart attacks." Xen answered.

"I understand I'll be there soon," Ozpin replied as he hung up.

* * *

"They died…they just died then and there." Jaune stuttered. Kalen stood next to Teams RWBY and JNPR, who was frozen in the hallway.

"How could anyone do something so horrible?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I can't believe it. He's real. Kira is real!" Weiss murmured, terrified at what she just saw.

"Like or not, it was real as huntsmen and huntresses in training you'll need to deal with situations like this," Kalen said, getting everyone's attention.

"Don't tell me you're just going to ignore what happened?" Blake questioned.

"No, this is unacceptable. He can't be allowed to get away with this." Kalen answered, squeezing his hands into fists. He turned to the two teams and gave them a false face of fear.

"Someone who would kill like that must be brought to justice!" Kalen declared. Soon he got a message from his mother wanting him to meet up with her immediately.

"I have to go see you guys later," Kalen said as he left the group, now revealing his evil smile of which they could not see.

**_"Hehe, it seems like they bought it. Your plan was a success." _**Ryuk laughed as he followed close behind. Kalen soon arrived at his mother's office, where she immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay? I know that you were in the class when it happened?" Glynda asked.

"I'm fine, but I…I just can't forgive anyone who could do such a thing!" Kalen lied.

"It's okay. The proper people are on the case to catch Kira." Glynda replied, releasing Kalen.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help." Kalen expressed.

"Maybe one day there is, but for now, I want you to go home and rest. I will be working tonight in response to the public backlash Beacon will receive for a dead team." Glynda ordered.

"Yes, mother," Kalen replied, beginning to walk home.

"_I was hoping she would tell me more about the investigation and what they have so far." _Kalen thought as he went back home.

As he walked home with Ryuk, he checked the news for the public's reaction to his announcement, and it was better than he could have hoped for. Everyone was now acknowledging his existence in droves though a majority were for now calling him a monster.

**_"Not bad people are running scared because of you," _**Ryuk commented. Soon all news outlets showed the same scene as another announcement was being made.

**_"Hello Remnant, many of you don't know me, but my name is Mr. X. I am the lead detective in the Kingdom of Vale. I have solved many crimes within this kingdom and the others, and I wish to tell the people of the world not to panic, for I swear that I will capture Kira and see that he is brought to justice!" _**Mr. X declared.

"He thinks he can catch me! Fine game on Mr. X." Kalen said as he entered his home.

**"This is just like Light and L interesting I can't wait to see what happens between these two." **Ryuk thought.

* * *

In Team RWBY's dorm room, Team RWBY sat around one another with Yang comforting Ruby, who was shaken from the death of Team CDRL. Ever since the death of her mother, Ruby had never been comfortable with the topic of death, and seeing it was no better.

"I just still can't believe that happened, I still feel like I'm going to wake up and know that this is all a dream," Blake said.

"Yeah, this is pretty scary." Yang agreed.

"I wish there was something we could do," Ruby muttered.

"Well, why not try to do to do something ourselves," Weiss argued.

"What do you mean, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I mean, we can try to find Kira ourselves. I mean, it is the duty of a huntress to stop psychos like this." Weiss explained.

"Yeah, she's right. No matter what this Kira guy may say, he needs to be stopped, and who better than Team RWBY!" Ruby agreed, getting out of her slump.

"Okay, I understand that you guys want to help, but how?" Blake asked.

"We have literally nothing to go on. This Kira guy is able to kill people with heart attacks without having to be there." Blake pointed out.

"She's right. There's not much we can do." Yang agreed.

"Well, we could look into any lead we find. I mean, it may take a while, but this guy has to slip up at some point, right?" Ruby argued.

"I guess I can't argue with you, I'm in!" Yang replied.

"I guess I'm in too," Blake said.

"Then it's decided we will find and capture this Kira no matter how long it may take." Weiss declared as they put their hands together.

* * *

"What should we do, Cinder? It's pretty obvious that this Kira is real?" A green-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, and it's clear that he killed Torchwick, and now he's killing many in our operation!" A silver-haired boy agreed.

"Yes, it is disturbing, but I see possibility in this setback." The woman named Cinder answered.

"What is that?" The green-haired girl asked.

"Whoever this Kira is holds a great power, a power that we must get our hands on for if we do, then we'll be unstoppable." Cinder explained.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry, it took me a while to get this one out, but I was busy with my other fanfic, Remnant's Saiyan, which was reaching a big climax in the current arc, and I'm trying to sell my house, which is giving me less time to write. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it and the conditional death function I made for the Death Note.**

**I always thought that it was a possible function for the Death Note could do and decided to implement it in my story. As for Team CDRL, I made their situation a bit more realistic for the shit they did in the cannon shouldn't have been overlooked by teachers, so I made them be on thin ice here, nearly expelled but ultimately killed by Kalen. See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Investigation**

Remnant had changed since the day Kira announced that he was real. People walked looking over their shoulders though not afraid of any criminal but of Kira himself. At first, Grimm activity increased, but over time it decreased back to almost normal.

One month had passed, and now Kalen was sitting in class, keeping appearances for the world. While he paid attention, he also simultaneously made appearances as Kira with a piece of the Death Note under his notebook.

Kalen made sure to keep it discrete so that it still looked as if he were taking notes so that no one would notice or touch the Death Note. While he respected Light Yagami and his mission, he knew that he was flawed he was too prideful and quick to mess with L.

"_It was because of his childishness that he was caught. He reacted to everything that happened poorly from Ryuk's story." _Kalen thought as his class ended. As Kalen got up to leave, he was approached by one of his classmates.

"Hey, Kalen, mind if I borrow some of your notes?" The classmate asked.

"Weren't you paying attention to take your own?" Kalen questioned.

"I was, but it's confusing, and you're the smartest person in class." The classmate responded.

"Sorry, but I don't give out freebies like that if you want to get the information, I'd suggest the library," Kalen replied as he got up hiding the piece of the Death Note.

"Aw, man." The classmate pouted as Kalen walked away.

"**_Wow, and here I thought you were all for helping the world, yet you refuse to help a classmate." _**Ryuk laughed as he followed Kalen.

"What he needs is to take things seriously. I noticed him sleeping in class. If he needs notes, he should quit being lazy and focus the world doesn't need people who won't do their fair share." Kalen replied.

"**_Whatever you say, so what now are you going home to write some names, or do you have something else planned?" _**Ryuk questioned.

"I'm going to be experimenting more with the Death Note, specifically the Conditional Deaths so far I believe I can only use them if the death is a heart attack, meaning I can't have someone get hit by a car if it's impossible." Kalen began.

"Sadly, it doesn't seem like I am able to use a Conditional Death to keep people from finding out that I am Kira. For example, if I were to write in the Death Note that someone would die if they find out that I am Kira, it would not work, and that person and potentially me would die." Kalen finished.

"**_Huh, I see interesting I will enjoy you discovering the new use of the Death Note," _**Ryuk stated.

"I also need to practice on my acting so that when I lie to others, I will sound more convincing I'm good but not great, and I can't leave anything to chance," Kalen said.

"**_But what about that, Mr. X guy? Are you going to look into him?" _**Ryuk asked.

"Eventually, but at the moment, there is nothing to tie the killings to me, so I have nothing to worry about," Kalen explained as he left for home with Ryuk following.

"**_By the way, there's something that's been bothering me about the message you sent." _**Ryuk pointed out.

"What is it?" Kalen inquired.

"**_In your message, you specifically told people that you weren't a god and that you don't want to be worshiped, why was that? After all, Light wanted that." _**Ryuk questioned.

"It's because Light wanted to be a god that things went bad. People were fanatical for him and tried to benefit in the name of Kira. That in itself makes me sick, and I will not tolerate such people in this world." Kalen began.

"I wanted to let people know that this isn't divine justice. I am a normal man like everyone else, doing what must be done to better the world! I wish to inspire others to better themselves and follow in my views to create a perfect world!" Kalen declared, keeping his voice down.

"**_I see interesting," _**Ryuk commented.

As they walked back to Kalen's home, Kalen noticed a dust shop with police crowed around it. Apparently, there was a robbery by the White Fang there, and even with Kalen's appearance as Kira, it seems that they are unafraid of him.

"_I need to find a way to get the names and faces of those in the White Fang so that I can cast my judgment." _Kalen thought as he continued on home.

* * *

"Could Kalen Goodwitch be Kira?" Xen wondered aloud.

"No, it's highly improbable I'm just making assumptions based on how I feel, and that won't get me anywhere." Xen decided as he rustled his purple hair.

"However, I can't deny that he shares some similarities to Kira for both are highly intelligent evident in that Kira left absolutely no evidence in the message he sent." Xen began.

"He even automated the voice, which means I can't reverse the distortions to get his real voice," Xen concluded.

"The way Kira words his sentences is cold and calculated. He knows what he is doing is wrong, but he still does it with the little evidence I have. I need a fresh crime scene to even possibly find a suspect." Xen added.

"Sadly, it's impossible to find where he will kill next. There's no pattern to his killings. It's always random, making sure there is no way for him to be caught even though no, there's no power or weapon on this planet to do what he is doing." Xen murmured.

An alert came on his scroll indicating another White Fang robbery on a dust shop plus undeterred activity across Vale and all of Remnant.

"The White Fang is still active even with Kira's threat, but why?" Xen questioned.

"_Are they not afraid of Kira, or do they know something. Kira normally would not hesitate to kill people like that, but what is stopping him?" _Xen wondered.

He then proceeded to look at the differences that the White Fang had to the people who Kira had killed prior, and in doing so, he made a discovery. All the people Kira had killed had their names and FACES public or known to the people.

"_Does Kira need a name to kill, but not just that does he need a face too? It would explain why no one in the White Fang has been killed, not even Sienna Khan, who has little public appearance or pictures of her to the public!" _Xen realized.

"_It would also explain why Kira didn't kill me when I announced that I would catch him. He didn't know my name or my face. It adds up." _Xen deducted.

As Xen made his discovery over the Kira case, a knock was heard from his door. He got up to open it, and he was met with Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood.

"Professor, it's always good to see you same goes to you, General. I hope the trip was nice." Xen greeted his guests, allowing them into his office.

"Good to see you as well, but I think you know why we're here," Ozpin replied.

"Of course, it's about Kira," Xen said.

"Yes, ever since he killed that Beacon team CDRL, we've taken a massive backlash from the public for the deaths," Ozpin stated.

"I know people are demanding that we catch Kira, but that is easier said than done while I do firmly believe that Kira is in Vale, I have yet to find another lead to where he is or who he is, nor can I find out how he exactly kills," Xen explained.

"I have agents and new sentries that I brought from Atlas patrolling the streets. We will find out any death as soon as it happens as long as it is near them and see any suspicious activity." Ironwood told.

"I see that will help greatly, General," Xen replied.

"However, I've made a discovery about his power to kill," Xen announced.

"I thought you said you didn't know how he kills?" Ironwood questioned.

"True, while I don't know how he kills, I know he has requirements that he needs to kill people," Xen responded.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Ozpin inquired.

"You see, I noticed a discrepancy of Kira's killings that he has not killed any members of the White Fang or myself. Additionally, I noticed that the people he has been killed have both their faces and names near public knowledge, so I deduced that he needs at least a name and a face to kill people!" Xen explained.

"Just a name and a face to kill a man, are you sure?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't know, but most of the evidence supports this fact," Xen answered.

"I see, is that all?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, that's all I've learned so far," Xen stated.

"Then we will take our leave," Ozpin said as he and Ironwood left Xen's office.

"_Kalen Goodwitch, whether or not if your Kira, you are indeed an interesting individual." _Xen thought.

"_The only thing I can connect him to Kira with was my hunch and…the fact the event occurred when he started coming to my class, either way, I will keep an eye on him." _Xen decided.

"_But what can explain Kira's power Ozpin has revealed that there is magic in this world, but even so…it can't be magic, but it could be related to some myths on Remnant, after all, there are some true ones." _Xen theorized as he looked up myths on death and the power of death.

He found nothing save many conspiracies many about Kira, but he stopped himself on one bit of information that caught his eye. It seemed improbable, but so were many things in this world, and Ozpin had shown him many more when he revealed Salem to him.

"Gods of Death," Xen whispered as he researched them.

Sure it still seemed like a long shot, but one phrase from Kira's message caused him to suspect that it could be true. **_"I am no god," _**he had said, declaring he did not wish to be worshiped as one.

"Why would he say that unless he had a specific reason? Sure he may not want people to see him as a god, but it seems like he wanted to drive that point home almost like he couldn't call himself that." Xen wondered.

"Could it be that a God of Death has given Kira their power?" Xen hypothesized.

* * *

Team RWBY collapsed onto their respective beds, exhausted by their day. Once classes had ended, they searched for any and all clues about Kira, but as expected, came up empty. No one seemed to know anything or have any definitive proof about Kira.

"This investigation just seems hopeless." Yang groaned.

"We can't give up yet, team. If we do, who will stop Kira?!" Ruby questioned, attempting to encourage her team.

"Mr. X, I guess I mean he's an actual detective." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense." Ruby deadpanned.

"The only thing we could do that gave us anything was looking up powers of death, but nothing came out of that either," Yang complained.

"Who knows, though, maybe we'll learn something in Mr. Domino's detective class that may help us," Blake suggested.

"I'm glad that we don't have class in the same room that….the event happened anymore." Yang said.

The entirety of Team RWBY went silent at the mention of Team CDRL's deaths. Even though it happened over a month ago, it was still fresh in the minds of everyone at Beacon and Vale.

"Maybe we should try and bring some others in to help us," Weiss suggested.

"Like who Team JNPR?" Blake questioned.

"Well, yes, more numbers would help, but I was thinking of someone who seems naturally gifted at this sort of thing and has a contact in the school to get information we can't," Weiss explained.

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Kalen Goodwitch." Weiss clarified.

"She's right. Kalen can get any information the school has on Kira from his mother, and he does do best in class. Plus, he expressed that he wanted Kira caught, so he should help us." Blake agreed.

"Are you sure you want his help because it would be beneficial, or do you just want to see him some more, Weiss?" Yang teased.

"I do not like him in such a way," Weiss stated bluntly.

"Fine, whatever you say," Yang replied.

"But how do we get into contact with him we don't have his scroll information?" Ruby questioned.

"Let's just ask him tomorrow during class. We can ask him to join us and get his scroll information at the same time." Weiss suggested.

"It's not a bad idea." Yang agreed.

"Plus, it's not like we lose anything if he declines our offer," Blake added.

"Alright, Team RWBY, let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's tomorrow, Ruby." Weiss sighed.

"Oh, right." Ruby laughed.

* * *

Cinder paced around in the warehouse she had taken over for the time being. Ever since Roman Torchwick was killed by Kira, she was unable to fully control the White Fang. But that didn't matter to her, not if she could get her hands on Kira's power.

"Neither of you could find anything?" Cinder questioned.

"Sorry, Cinder, but there's nothing, not a trace." Emerald apologized.

"She's right whoever Kira is, he's smart because he hasn't left any clues behind onto who he is," Mercury stated.

"No one can kill like that and leave no evidence even if it's a semblance." Cinder hissed, angry that she was getting nowhere.

"Cinder, what if it's not a semblance or a weapon? What if it's…magic?" Emerald pointed out.

"That's impossible, Emerald. The maidens are the only magical source the regular people can have no kind of magic that can kill people from a distance like this." Cinder denied.

"Well, knowing that many things aren't as they seem on Remnant, should we at least look into powers of death or some shit like that from Myths? Maybe we'll find a clue there," Mercury suggested.

"Why would we do that? It's absurd?" Emerald questioned.

"Well, we know that some myths are actually true. What changes now right, so maybe we'll find something." Mercury clarified.

"You may have a point. I'll leave that research to you two, then go to wherever you need to in order to find out anything about it. I will stay here to plan further." Cinder ordered.

"Great, why do I have to accompany you," Emerald complained as she got up.

"Shut up, let's just get this over with." Mercury insisted.

"_Who are you, Kira?" _Cinder questioned as she looked upon the broken moon.

* * *

"**_What's that you got there?" _**Ryuk questioned as Kalen tore out a page from the Death Note.

"It's how I'll eventually kill those in the White Fang. I put instructions on this page for whoever I write about on it so that they tell me the leaders of the White Fangs radical group and all the members they know." Kalen began.

"So if I ever corner a White Fang member, I can use this on them, making it easy though I'll have to come up with a better plan down the road." Kalen finished.

"_It's the next best thing to the conditional death since sadly, I cannot use it like I theorized before it will kill me if I write my own name in the Death Note, and I don't plan on that any time soon." _Kalen thought.

Now done for the day as Kira Kalen began to work on the homework for the class he had at Beacon the next day. He had to say it was actually helpful to take that class, for it helped him know the best way to avoid being detected by anyone.

"_Still, though, you can never know the small detail people can find." _Kalen thought as he continued his homework.

"**_Hey, Kalen, I'm going to grab an apple if you don't mind," _**Ryuk said.

"Okay, make sure not to be seen, especially if my mother is home," Kalen replied.

"**_I know, don't worry," _**Ryuk assured as he phased through the floor.

"_I don't understand, though, what made Xen invite me to his class?" _Kalen thought.

"_He must have some kind of motive, but not even Mom can give me an answer." _Kalen theorized.

"_Oh, well, I'll find out eventually." _Kalen decided as he finished up the homework.

Once he was done with the homework, he picked up the Death Note as he opened a fake floorboard and placed the Death Note in a locked box. Kalen figured that it was the best way to hide the Death Note, for he knew that his mother wouldn't think to look there, unlike his bed.

"_Now how will I find a White Fang member? It's not like I can outfight one, and without a face or their name, I can't control them, so I have to find one and get them to reveal their face to me." _Kalen planned.

"_If I can get hold of some corrupt police officers, I can use them to give me some of the identities of known White Fang members if any are known." _Kalen thought as he sat on his bed.

"_Yes, I can make this work. If I do this right, I'll finally make the White Fang fear my power. Even if it doesn't, I will still have access to police records, which is an up." _Kalen smiled as he got ready for bed.

* * *

The next day Kalen entered Beacon ready for the class, but as he walked around, he could see the students of Beacon were all on edge. Clearly, they were still reeling from when he killed Team CDRL.

"_They should be celebrating the fact that they're gone." _Kalen thought as he opened the doors to the classroom.

Ever since Team CDRL died, many people dropped this class, which Ozpin allowed knowing that people were scared of what happened. Kalen, of course, had no problem with it, seeing as he was the one who killed them, leaving no superstition.

Class went as expected with Kalen getting through no problem as no one seemed to talk to him. That is until class was over, Xen left the class in a hurry making it clear that he had something to do. When he went to leave, he was confronted by Team RWBY, who blocked his way out.

"Hey, Kalen!" Ruby greeted, jumping in front of the boy taking him by surprise once more.

"Will you stop doing that and act like a normal person!" Kalen demanded, annoyed at Ruby for doing such a thing again.

"Oh, uh sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Seriously, do you have any people skills?" Weiss complained.

"What do you want?" Kalen asked.

"We wanted to ask you if you can help us with something," Yang answered.

"What would that be?" Kalen questioned.

"We want to try to stop Kira and wanted to know if you will help us," Blake responded.

"You want to catch Kira?" Kalen asked.

"Yes, like you said, someone who would kill like that must be brought to justice," Weiss explained.

"I see," Kalen replied.

"_What should I say? Should I join them and lead them off the trail, or will that make them suspicious of me? I should pick my next words carefully." _Kalen thought.

"What makes you guys think you can catch Kira?" Kalen asked.

"Well, we want to do our part to stop this monster!" Ruby answered.

"Plus, we can't feel safe with Kira out there," Weiss added.

"_Catch me, preposterous! What can any of you misfits do to find me? I should find out what they know." _Kalen thought.

"I'll think about it, but for now, tell me what you know, and it may convince me more." Kalen insisted. They nodded as they led Kalen to a secluded area on Beacon's roof so that they can speak in private.

"Okay, now that we're here, what is it that you know about Kira?' Kalen asked.

"Well, that's the thing…we don't really know anything," Ruby answered nervously.

"So you don't know anything, and you think you can catch Kira, sorry, but I don't see it," Kalen said, disappointed at wasting his time.

"Well, that's why we wanted your help since you're pretty smart and can get information from your mom." Yang clarified.

"_So they have nothing and need my help. Well, too bad for them that they're trying to get help from Kira." _Kalen thought.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do, plus I couldn't get information out of my mother even if I wanted to. If you do find a solid lead, I may consider it, but I can't waste my time." Kalen apologized as he began to leave.

"Wait, but don't you want to do something? Isn't it infuriating to not be able to change anything because if we do this, we may be able to stop Kira!" Weiss stated, causing Kalen to stop.

"Yes, it's infuriating. It sickens me that I can do nothing to this world that never changes…that is plagued by the very people who inhabit it." Kalen replied, whispering that last part to himself, unheard by everyone, save Blake, who was confused by his words.

"_Damn, got too caught up with Weiss's words. Need to keep that under wraps." _Kalen thought, annoyed that he let his true feelings come out.

"_I've never been this social, and hiding my views like this isn't my strong point better fix that." _Kalen decided.

"Like I said, I can't help you until you actually show me that you can do it," Kalen repeated as he left.

As most of Team RWBY sighed in disappointment as they tried to figure out what to do next. However, Blake watched as Kalen left, trying to understand what he had meant with what he said.

"_The way he said that sounded a lot like Kira." _Blake thought. Kalen exited the front of Beacon as he headed towards home with Ryuk following close behind.

"**_Hey, do you mind hurrying up? I feel uncomfortable being here. It's like that white-haired guy with glasses is watching me." _**Ryuk complained.

"What do you mean?" Kalen questioned.

"Hello, Kalen." A Familiar voice greeted. Kalen turned around to see his father with Professor Ozpin.

"Hey, Dad," Kalen replied, seemingly uncaring.

"It's been a while, hasn't it," Ironwood said.

"Yeah, you don't have to force yourself to make conversation, Dad. It's weird." Kalen pointed out.

"Right, how have you been?" Ironwood asked as Kalen internally facepalmed at his father's inability to talk to him normally.

"I'm fine keeping my grades high as always," Kalen answered.

"That's good, are you okay? I know the world is crazy right now?" Ironwood questioned.

"If you mean Kira, I'm fine. It's obvious that he's not killing people like me, so I'm not scared." Kalen explained.

"That's good to hear I have more work to do, but if you want, I would like to spend some time with you afterward." Ironwood requested.

"**_Come on, something's not right with this Ozpin guy. His lifespan is all out of whack." _**Ryuk insisted.

"_Fine, Ryuk, just be quiet!" _Kalen thought.

"Sure, I'll make sure to get my homework done before then, so just message me when you're ready." Kalen agreed, turning to leave.

"_What did Ryuk mean by that comment earlier?" _Kalen wondered as he and Ryuk left.

"That was interesting." Ozpin smiled as he watched Kalen intently, sensing a strange presence on him.

"I…don't get to talk to him much," Ironwood admitted.

"Don't worry, James, I won't tell," Ozpin said as they went back into Beacon.

* * *

"So Ryuk care to tell me what's so wrong with the headmaster?" Kalen questioned.

"**_Sorry, he just has a weird presence that just feels wrong to me like he shouldn't even exist, yet he does. I've never experienced anything like it, and I'd rather not." _**Ryuk explained.

"What about that thing about his lifespan?" Kalen asked.

"**_Well, his lifespan was split in multiple places, almost looking like he had more than one, and something like that is just unnerving to me," _**Ryuk answered.

"**_Plus, it almost feels like he can see me," _**Ryuk added.

"I'm sure it's just you being paranoid, but if you don't like it that much, I'll do my best to avoid him from now on," Kalen assured.

Suddenly Kalen was bumped into by a girl with green hair and noticed that she had taken his wallet. He quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving retrieving his wallet.

"I'm surprised you're brave enough to try to take my wallet. If you're not careful, Kira will get you." Kalen threatened.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She's trying to get better." A Boy with gray hair apologized.

"You need to knock that off, Emerald!" The Gray-Haired Boy asserted as he grabbed her and took her away.

"I suggest you keep a closer eye on her before Kira gets her," Kalen warned as he left for home.

"_By that, I mean, I'll be investigating you later, Emerald Sustrai." _Kalen thought.

"That guy seems a strong believer in Kira." Emerald hissed as she broke away from Mercury's grip.

"Yeah, so why don't you do yourself a favor and not try to pickpocket everybody you see because that kid was right, Kira may come," Mercury demanded.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Emerald said as they headed to the local library.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been occupied with school and my other story, Remnant's Saiyan. I've also had a little writer's block with this story, but I got through it with this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and yes, I made the conditional death not as powerful as it could have been because I mean, come on, it would have been too powerful if I didn't. I don't have much to say here other than see you guy's next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Suspicion**

Kalen entered his home after returning from Beacon Academy. Upon entering, he went straight to his room to do some research. Ever since he became Kira, he needed a better way of researching future judgments, so he saved up to buy himself a computer scroll so that he wouldn't need to go to the library.

When he was returning home, he stopped a pickpocket from taking his wallet, and now he needed to judge whether or not she will reform or not. To do this, he investigated her past, having to uncover files that seemed to be hidden away, but she did have some kind of criminal record.

"Emerald Sustrai, it seems most files on her have been either archived or destroyed, but I'll use a corrupt cop to see who you really are." Kalen murmured as he wrote the name in the Death Note.

A few minutes later, he received a message with what remained of her criminal record. She had several thefts and cons, where she stole substantial amounts of money. Since she tried to steal his wallet earlier, it seemed she had no intention of stopping, and trying to cover up her criminal record raised some more red flags.

"_Just to be safe, I should look into her friend in case he's done something as well." _Kalen thought as he researched Mercury Black.

He found nothing about the boy, but he found a lot about a man he could only assume was his father, a highly trained assassin. But why would a pickpocket and a son of an assassin roam Vale together?

"_I should look further into this, and Ms. Sustrai will be the person to give me that information." _Kalen thought as he wrote her name in the Death Note with specific instructions.

"Well, guess your days are numbered, Ms. Sustrai," Kalen said, writing that she would message him with information on what she was doing here in Vale with Mercury Black for, and then she will die of a heart attack next week.

"_Don't want people connecting us. It's a shame even now people try to hide under my radar to commit their evil." _Kalen thought.

"_I'll leave Mercury Black alive for now in case he's not up to anything and to have another person to use." _Kalen decided as he closed his Death Note and began his homework.

"**_Getting your homework done to spend some time with your father, huh didn't peg you like that kind of person," _**Ryuk commented.

"Well, I don't get to see my father too often, so it's good to catch up, plus I do respect my father and his work, so I find it insightful to speak with him," Kalen replied.

"But I can also find out why he is in Vale. I'm sure it's because of me meaning Kira, so the Atlas military must be up to something." Kalen added.

"**_So you're using your father to make sure you don't get caught. I see Light did something similar." _**Ryuk laughed.

"I'd like it if you don't compare me with him. It's annoying." Kalen requested.

"**_Whatever you say," _**Ryuk replied.

Kalen focused on finishing his homework, and while he did so, he thought about Team RWBY and their proposition for him. He had no intention of joining them, but he knew they weren't ones to give up judging by their attitude.

"_They won't stop investigating, nor will they stop trying to get my help." _Kalen thought.

"_As long as they don't get any substantial leads, I won't have to do anything drastic." _Kalen thought.

Eventually, Kalen finished his homework and soon afterward received a message from his father on where they were to meet to catch up. Taking what he needed and hiding the Death Note, Kalen left to meet up with his father.

* * *

Weiss finished her homework, getting all that was needed to be done for the week done, unlike her other teammates. She wished that the rest of her team, excluding Blake, would take their schoolwork more seriously. Maybe she should help them study more. Now that she was done, she had time for herself to refill her supply of Dust and take a break from both school and their investigation on Kira.

As she left going through the halls of Beacon, she overheard Blake talking to Glynda Goodwitch in her office. Weiss got in closer so that she could hear exactly what they were saying. When she got close, she got the end of the conversation.

"Yes, Kalen has always gotten good grades and usually keeps to himself. I'm glad someone is taking an interest in him for friendship." Glynda explained.

"Well, he seemed to be kind of a loner with an odd view on the world, so I wanted to get to know him more to see if we can be friends," Blake replied.

"_What is Blake up to? She usually isn't like this?" _Weiss questioned as she left.

She felt it was rude to listen any further, but she believed Blake was trying to figure out a better way to convince Kalen to join their investigation. But Weiss had the feeling that no matter what they find out about him, he won't join them until they actually find a clue like he said.

Weiss entered a bullhead to head to Vale in order to get the Dust she needed walking through the city. Once she arrived at the Dust shop, she made her purchases and left to go back to Beacon. She stopped, however, when she ran into Kalen once more, accompanied by General Ironwood.

"Kalen!" Weiss gasped, surprised at the odd sight.

"Oh, hey, Weiss didn't think I would see you so soon," Kalen replied, annoyed that he was being seen by someone he knew.

"Yes, it is…well, what's going on here?" Weiss questioned.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Ms. Schnee. You see, the truth is I…well." Ironwood began, but since the information of him having a son out of wedlock is not public, he had a hard time saying it.

"He's my father," Kalen revealed, seeing no other option though it caused his father to flinch.

"F-F-F-Father!" Weiss gasped.

"Yes, if you don't mind, Ms. Schnee, if you could keep this matter private, it would be appreciated." Ironwood requested.

"I…uh yes, I will." Weiss agreed.

"Thank you, and Kalen, I've run out of time, so I hope we can continue this some other day," Ironwood said.

"Sure, see you around," Kalen replied as his father left.

"So Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood are married?" Weiss questioned.

"No, they were going to be, but my father decided his work was more important, and it was broken off which my mother resented him for it but in the end understood." Kalen began.

"It wasn't until a few weeks later when my mother realized she was pregnant with me and upon finding out the two decided to leave me in her care and keep it a secret seeing it would be a scandal for the both of them," Kalen explained.

"I see. Well, I promise not to tell anyone." Weiss promised.

"Thanks for that. See you around." Kalen replied as he began to leave.

"Wait," Weiss called, causing Kalen to stop.

"Do you need something, Weiss?" Kalen asked.

"Just a moment of your time if you don't mind." Weiss requested.

The two then proceeded to a nearby café where they sat outside to talk. Anyone looking at this from the outside would assume them to be on a date, but those who knew them knew otherwise.

"So what did you want to talk about? I hope it's something not about Kira." Kalen questioned.

"Well, it's half about that," Weiss answered, thinking of a plan.

"I wanted to know why you don't want to help us. I understand thinking that we may not find him alone, but wouldn't you want to do something about it?" Weiss asked.

"The way I see it, what we could we do? Even if I helped you to find Kira, whoever they are has left no trail on who they are and how they kill. Honestly, it seems nothing can be done to stop him. We can only wait and see if they slip up." Kalen explained.

"While that may be true, wouldn't doing nothing make you just as bad as what Kira is doing?" Weiss proposed.

"I guess that makes sense. After all, so many other people do it, and it is the reason the world is like this and maybe even why Kira has appeared," Kalen replied, cursing himself a little inside for speaking his mind.

"_Why is it that I can't stop myself from speaking what I really think?!" _Kalen questioned.

"I never thought about it that way when you say it like that, I guess you may be right. It does sound like that's how Kira thinks." Weiss agreed.

"_She actually agreed with me! Interesting and here I thought people nowadays would shrug my ideals and thoughts off, but here Weiss actually can agree with me it shows the world is open to change and maybe open one day to Kira." _Kalen thought.

"Regardless, I can't see any leads to the Kira case, so even if I did join you, I probably wouldn't be of any help," Kalen stated.

"I guess I can understand that," Weiss replied.

"So, what else did you want to talk about?" Kalen asked.

"I was actually curious to see if you wanted to have a study group with us at Beacon." Weiss proposed.

"A study group?" Kalen questioned.

"Yes, I think Ruby and some of the others could greatly benefit from your example," Weiss explained.

"_This is odd, and it came out of nowhere. What is she planning?" _Kalen thought as he thought about her request.

"_If he agrees, then we have more chances to convince him to join us, so hopefully, he'll agree." _Weiss thought.

"Sure, why not as long as it's only instructional, and everyone is ready to do the work," Kalen stated.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask if I were just going to make you do their homework that would be unacceptable." Weiss agreed.

"Good, if everything is just done for them, they wouldn't learn," Kalen replied.

"Exactly, but of course, every now again, some people need a little push." Weiss agreed.

"I agree some people do need a push. I believe everyone, no matter how hopeless they seem, can change for the better." Kalen admitted.

"_But if they don't, then Kira will take care of them." _Kalen thought as he stood up.

"I have to go, but here is my scroll information. Contact me whenever you want to study." Kalen said as he left.

"_Mission accomplished." _Weiss smiled as she left to return to Beacon.

"_It's clear that this whole studying business is to further try to convince me, but as long as I can get them off my back, then it's okay." _Kalen thought.

* * *

**One Hour Ago…**

Blake couldn't get the thought out of her head ever since she heard what Kalen had said earlier that day. Every time she remembered what he had said, she couldn't help but compare it to what Kira had said.

"**Plagued by the very people who inhabit it." **Kalen had said.

"**To purge this world of the scum that plagues it," **Kira announced.

"_The way Kalen worded it sounded so similar to Kira could Kalen be…no, he's Professor Goodwitch's son. It's impossible for someone like him to be a cold-blooded killer when someone like her has raised him." _Blake thought.

Thinking about Professor Goodwitch, Blake decided to ask her personally about Kalen to see if she can find out any more about him. She left her dorm room, leaving Weiss to do her homework as Ruby and Yang were out spending time with Team JNPR.

Blake walked through the halls of Beacon until she arrived at Professor Goodwitch's office. Before she knocked on the door, she thought about what she should say and how she should say it. The last thing Blake needed was a misunderstanding with Professor Goodwitch. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door so that she could talk with Professor Goodwitch.

"Come in," Glynda responded as Blake did as she was told.

"Ms. Belladonna, is there something you need?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I would like to ask you some things about Kalen," Blake answered.

"You want to ask me about Kalen?" Glynda questioned, surprised.

"Uh, yes, you see, he's hard to approach or hold a conversation with, and I know Ruby was interested in making him into a new friend, so I thought it was easier asking you about him." Blake lied.

"I see well I'm glad some people are interested in becoming friends with my son." Glynda smiled.

"Kalen is a very inert child in a sense he doesn't care to socialize with others because he sees it as a nuisance, but in the end, I fear that it caused him to be unable to hide his true feelings from others if he were to talk with them," Glynda explained.

As Glynda spoke that Blake noticed several books behind Glynda talking about teenagers who don't socialize and what it can cause.

"_She really is overly concerned about his social life." _Blake thought.

"Though he's antisocial, he does do well in school." Blake pointed out.

"Yes, Kalen has always gotten good grades and usually keeps to himself. I'm glad someone is taking interest in him for friendship." Glynda replied.

"Well, he seemed to be kind of a loner with an odd view of the world, so I wanted to get to know him more to see if we can be friends." Blake lied.

"I appreciate that for though his grades are good, I'd say he's better at his deductive and strategy skills, which I think does factor into his antisocial behavior." Glynda expressed.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, believing she found something interesting.

"I once gave him a test to see how good he would be in strategic fields, and he scored off the charts showing that he had the capacity to plan things accordingly for several different outcomes," Glynda explained.

"I see thinking about how he talks that doesn't really surprise me," Blake commented.

"_Someone that smart who can plan for any contingency would be easily able to work as Kira, but that is not enough to prove anything. I just have suspicions." _Blake thought.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I've heard enough." Blake thanked as she left Glynda's office.

"Oh, uh, your welcome," Glynda replied, surprised about Blake's sudden exit.

As Blake left, she noticed Weiss walking at the other end of the hall but believed that she was going to go about her own business and decided to leave her alone for the time being. Blake decided to go back to the dorm and take another look at Kira's announcement.

She believed that with what she knows now about Kalen, even if it was very little more, she might link something more between him and Kira and if not, then it will ease her mind to know that someone "close" to her was not Kira.

"_But what will I do if he does turn out to be Kira?" _Blake wondered as she entered her dorm.

With the dorm empty, it gave Blake all the alone time she needed to get this done, for she didn't want her friends to know just yet that she suspected Kalen of being Kira. Blake pulled out her scroll from her pocket and pulled up the Kira announcement, which people have reposted all over the internet.

"_I don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing." _Blake thought as she watched the video.

She wanted through the entire clip once more, and after listening to what Kira said, she believed that there was a small chance that Kalen could be Kira, but the only proof she had was what he had said earlier.

But one thing about the video confused her the part where Kira claimed to not be a god. Most people with that power would definitely use it to make people think that they were such a being, but Kira explicitly pushed against the idea.

"_Could Kira maybe have a power of a god on his side?" _Blake wondered.

"_No, that preposterous there is no way a god would give someone such a power. Whoever Kira is must be an atheist, so the very thought of a god must insult him." _Blake decided.

In the end, this small, if impossibly improbable lead came up empty in her mind just as the rest. Blake decided to drop it for now, but in the future, she will keep a closer eye on Kalen to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Kalen locked the door to his room as he returned home. His mother, as usual, was not home but staying at Beacon to finish some work. With the free time he had, Kalen decided to do some work of his own but not the Kira kind.

Opening up his bag Kalen took out a book about social interactions, his one true weakness. Since he never socialized with others, he had a hard time hiding what he truly thought like the incident earlier. Thankfully no one on Team RWBY had heard what he had said, so it didn't matter.

However, Kalen needed to make sure such an occurrence never happened again. With his mother, he was able to get down a formula to avoid revealing what he had genuinely thought on certain topics, but with complete strangers or "friends," he needed to learn.

He also got a book about acting so that he would better be able to fake his emotions or other actions so that he can believably convince people he was not Kira. The last thing Kalen needed was to be under suspicion, for if it did happen, he would need to rid himself of the threat.

"_Just like what I will do to this, Mr. X, though, I still need to find out who he is." _Kalen thought.

Even if he did find out who Mr. X is or anyone who suspected him of being Kira, he had to be very careful when he went about killing them. If he were to kill them just as he finds out about them, there would be a small trail to lead another person to find out that he was Kira.

"**_Doing some reading, huh, doesn't surprise me, but I thought you'd do some more experimenting with the Death Note or plan on what you're going to do about those robots your dad told you about," _**Ryuk commented.

"The Atlesian Knights are of no concern as long as I don't do anything suspicious or use the Death Note in their vicinity, I'll be fine." Kalen began.

"As for experimenting with the Death Note, that is unnecessary for thanks to what you've told me about Light Yagami and his experiments, all I ever needed to test out was the conditional death, so now I know how to use the Death Note to its fullest." Kalen finished.

"**_Oh, I see. Well, if you're just going to study or whatever you're doing, I'm going to go grab an apple and fly around." _**Ryuk replied as he left the room.

After an hour of practice and reading the books, Kalen received a message from Emerald Sustrai. When Kalen read the message, he went wide-eyed at what it contained. It seemed fate was on his side. The message said that she worked with Mercury Black and the White Fang to bring down Beacon.

However, it did not specify any other names, especially about the person she worked for. Thankfully Kalen left Mercury Black alone so he can use him to find out the rest of the information he needed.

"This time, I'm going to need to be more specific on my instructions in the Death Note," Kalen said, writing Mercury Black's name and instructions to name who was in charge with their picture and what the plan was.

"Timing won't matter here since Emerald will die in a week anyway, so I'll have him die around the same time." Kalen decided as he finished writing.

"It's as if fate itself supports my cause soon the White Fang will crumble, and no one will question my power!" Kalen smiled.

* * *

Cinder scowled as she stood in front of Emerald, who sat looking terrified at Cinder. Just a few moments ago, she had seen Emerald messaging someone Cinder questioned who it was. Emerald didn't give her an answer, so Cinder took the scroll from her to find out what she did.

Needless to say, she was shocked at the contents of the message seeing that Emerald was telling someone of their plans though not fully and removed who she had contacted. After questioning Emerald about it further but the girl seemed not to know why she did it herself as if another force was making her do it.

As if to confirm her suspicions, she found Mercury doing the same thing and stopped him just before he could send the message. This time unlike before, she was able to see who he was sending the message to for unlike Emerald. He could not hide who received the message.

"Who is this?" Cinder questioned.

Mercury did not answer. Only tried to retrieve his scroll from Cinder's grasp so much so that she had him tied up to stop him. Unable to send the message, Mercury acted like a madman until he collapsed on the ground dead, shocking everyone around him.

**(AN: Because he physically couldn't do what the Death Note commanded him to do, he died then and there.)**

When Mercury died, Cinder knew precisely who was the cause of all of this. Kira had somehow found Emerald and Mercury and somehow made them do his bidding. While she just lost a servant, she may have gained some clues onto who Kira was.

For one, not only could he kill people from a distance, he probably can control them too, meaning at some point sooner or later, Emerald may die as well. Before that can happen, Cinder needed to find out how Kira came into contact with Mercury and Emerald.

"Emerald, I need you to think very carefully. What did you do in the past couple of days that could have brought attention to yourself?" Cinder questioned.

"Nothing! Except…" Emerald began.

"Except what?" Cinder questioned angrily.

"Earlier today, I failed at pickpocketing some student who spoke that Kira would get me if I continue to do that," Emerald revealed.

"What did they look like?" Cinder prodded.

"He was male about Mercury's height with blonde hair and green eyes about the age of a first-year in Beacon," Emerald explained.

"I see yes, that must have been Kira that slip up cost us dearly but also provides an opportunity." Cinder replied.

"I can only assume you were messaging him, so this must be his number." Cinder smiled.

To make sure she wasn't losing any clues, she read the message Mercury was about to send to Kira. The message contained what they had planned to do in full detail to Beacon and Vale, and in the end, it listed her name and picture as being the leader.

"_Why does Kira need my name and picture unless…he needs both of those things to kill." _Cinder theorized.

"_I see now I know more about how you kill. Soon when I find out who you are, your power will be mine!" _Cinder thought as she wrote down the scroll number and deleted the message.

"Let's give Kira a call." Cinder decided calling the number on Mercury's scroll.

* * *

The scroll in Kalen's back pocket went off, receiving a call as Ryuk returned to the room. Confused at who would be calling, he saw that it was an unknown number. At first, he thought it was Mercury Black calling him, but he remembered that it was impossible seeing as he wrote he would message him not call.

"Shouldn't let it go to voicemail, but just in case this seems suspicious, I'll use my voice changer." Kalen decided readying his program as he answered the call.

"Hello, would I be correct in assuming that you are Kira?" The Female Voice, on the other end, asked shocking Kalen.

"_Damn, what the hell? How did this person get this number!?" _Kalen questioned as he turned on his Kira voice.

"**_Who is this? How did you get this number?" _**Kalen questioned.

"I see. Guess you were prepared to cover your voice, but it doesn't matter. You did quite a number on my two subordinates, forcing them both to leak our plan. If I hadn't discovered it, you would have succeeded though it did cost me one of them." The Woman replied.

"_Damn, she stopped Mercury just before he could send me the message. How could I make such a mistake? I should have ordered him to send it when he was alone!" _Kalen cursed.

"**_What do you want? Speak now before I kill you." _**Kalen threatened knowing the woman wouldn't know that he was unable.

"I'm not afraid. I know that you need my name and most likely my face to kill me right now I have the advantage." The Woman boasted.

"_How did she find that out! Of course, she knows what am I thinking the message Mercury sent had her name and photo specifically on it, assuming she is the leader." _Kalen thought.

"**_I guess you are the leader of the operation in Vale though I don't know who you are or the specifics of your plan, but know that it is only a matter of time before I find you and kill you." _**Kalen declared.

"Not if I find you first and take your power." The Woman replied.

"But I'm a reasonable person I will give you an opportunity to join under me and use your power with us." The Woman offered.

"**_That will never happen. I am a soldier of justice. You are a criminal, an enemy of justice. I will kill you one day, that is a certainty." _**Kalen declined.

"Oh well, I'll just find you, then I already have a description of your appearance, and now I have your scroll number. This will allow me to learn your name and who exactly you are." The Woman declared.

"**_Oh? Do you mean you have the number of Kenny Park, one of the many huntsmen I killed during my announcement?" _**Kalen asked, smiling slightly.

"**_I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Ma'am you may have a broad description of what I look like, but that will not help you in finding me." _**Kalen began.

"**_I should thank you though you have also given me some clues on who you are seeing as now I know I am looking for a woman. Farewell." _**Kalen finished hanging up and breaking the scroll.

"**_Interesting seems like you have another person coming to get you, and this time they want the power of the Death Note." _**Ryuk laughed.

"Yes, this development was an oversight on my part. I got too overconfident with myself there, but this could work in my favor. If I can't find her, this woman might just find and approach me, and the second she does, I will use her to take down the White Fang and then kill her." Kalen replied.

* * *

Cinder hissed as she broke the scroll she held. It seemed that calling Kira out did not work entirely in her favor, but it did bring some good things. For one, she knew what Kira looked like and knew more of his powers.

She also knows that Kira was very smart by the way he talked, and with the description given by Emerald, Cinder assumed that Kira was a teenager, most likely a student in Vale. Taking that into account, Cinder planned on looking for students with his description until she found Kira himself.

"Emerald, what did your research with Mercury reveal about Kira's powers?" Cinder asked.

"We didn't find much of anything except rumors and myths stuff like gods of death," Emerald answered.

"Gods of death." Cinder murmured as she turned around.

"That may not be entirely out of the question." Cinder said.

* * *

"A name and a face that is what Kira needs to kill that or just a face seeing that he hasn't killed me or any of the White Fang members," Xen muttered, twirling a pen in his left hand.

"Then there is the part where Kira may have the power of a god of death. However, that being said, why would such powers be restricted as such?" Xen wondered.

"Even so, it is an effective way to kill others as long as you can find out their name. Maybe a semblance could help with that, but that would be a rare semblance one a huntsman and huntress would not have." Xen said.

"So maybe Kira is neither maybe he or she is an ordinary citizen who has a high sense of justice or at least a very twisted one." Xen theorized.

"Once again, my mind goes back on Kalen Goodwitch, someone who fits such a case, but I don't want to believe that someone so young with such a promising future could do such things," Xen noted.

"Still though it may be worth looking into, I think I'm going to spend some time with Mr. Goodwitch." Xen decided as he put his pen down on his desk.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I don't have much to say here, but I do have to announce one thing. If you guys have not read my other series, Remnant's Saiyan there, I announced that I am moving, so here I will do the same.**

**Basically, in the next couple of days, I am moving from the house I am in now to another state, so during that time, I cannot write nor upload since I won't have my desktop PC nor internet, so I will be inactive for about a month.**

**Either way, don't forget to check out my other story, Remnant's Saiyan if you haven't already if you miss my writing, and I will see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Game of Chess**

Two weeks had passed since the phone call with the leader of the White Fang's operation in Vale, but ever since then, no new clues had come up about who this woman was. This irritated Kalen, for he knew that it was only a matter of time before she found out who he was, and to get his power, she most likely would do anything.

"_She would even reveal my identity as Kira putting me at a major disadvantage. This could mean that she will blackmail me into doing what she wants." _Kalen deduced as he turned to the next page of the textbook provided to him by Weiss.

Currently, he was in the Beacon library helping Team RWBY with their studies, mostly their leader Ruby who Weiss had to keep an eye on so that she did fall asleep. Team JNPR was also there doing their own studies, and since they were there, they decided to join them.

"Why can't schoolwork be as easy as fighting bad guys," Ruby complained.

"To be fair, fighting bad guys isn't easy either." Ren pointed out.

"And it's not supposed to be easy at first, Ruby, until you get it done, then learn from the homework that way over time it becomes easy." Weiss asserted.

"Right, Kalen?" Weiss asked.

"She's right. I can do an entire week's worth of homework in a night after keeping up with it for so long." Kalen responded as he looked up from the textbook.

"But it's so boring," Ruby complained.

"We have to get it done, Ruby, so think of it like this. If you do it now, you can spend more time doing what you like, for instance, working on Crescent Rose! Or procrastinate on this until the night of where you beg Weiss to help you." Yang replied.

"Fine, but it's not like you want to do this either." Ruby pointed out.

"I know, but I want to get it done so that I can go out and do literally anything else than this," Yang said as she returned to working on her homework.

"Thanks again for coming, by the way, Kalen. I hope we're not interrupting anything you were doing." Blake thanked, getting herself ready to listen to Kalen's response.

"It's fine. I don't usually do anything after school other than study since, as I said earlier, I get my homework done early." Kalen replied.

"Man, your life sounds boring! No offense." Yang commented.

"None taken, I've come to terms with how I live my life," Kalen stated.

"_Does he really not do anything but study at home? I should have asked Professor Goodwitch about this, but if he so much free time, who knows what he could do." _Blake thought.

As they continued to study, it went unnoticed by them, save a lone Shinigami, that they were being watched. Xen Domino observed them from nearby, listening in on what they were saying. He was specifically watching Kalen Goodwitch to judge his mannerisms and character.

The detective had his suspicions about the boy, thinking that there was a chance that he was Kira. Though he had no proof, he planned on getting some by observing the boy. Xen was either going to find out that the boy truly was the sociopathic killer, or that he was innocent.

So far, if Kalen truly was Kira, he hid it perfectly, not showing any malice or hint of ill will. He couldn't be completely sure that he was or wasn't Kira. Xen needed to push the boy to reveal his hand. So he came up with a simple plan to play a game of chess with the young prodigy.

A game like chess is one that uses strategic thinking to overcome one's opponent. However, one can also throw off their opponent through mental games. During the game, Xen could "interrogate" the boy and throw him off the game.

This strategy just could reveal what Kalen truly feels about Kira or if he himself is Kira. All Xen needed to do was wait for an opportunity. This opportunity came when the study session ended, and Kalen got up to leave.

"Greetings, Mr. Goodwitch. It's a pleasure to see you again." Xen greeted, not turning around as Kalen walked behind him.

"How did you even know it was me behind you?" Kalen asked.

"I've been here for a while. I heard you across the way, so I deduced it was you when you walked behind me." Xen lied as he turned around.

"What are you doing here alone?" Kalen questioned.

"I am playing chess with myself trying to see whether or not I could "outwit" my own mind," Xen answered.

"That makes no sense," Kalen replied.

"It's simple you see, if you play yourself and play to win on both ends, then you can strategize the perfect counter to every move you make," Xen explained, still confusing Kalen.

"That sounds incredibly boring," Kalen commented.

"Well, then would you like to play a game?" Xen asked, using what he had said earlier to lure Kalen into playing.

"_Is this some sort of trick?" _Kalen wondered as he inspected the odd teacher.

"_Well, I can spare one game. It will help get my mind off of things." _Kalen decided as he sat down across from Xen.

"Good, let us begin just so you know this is a custom set one I made myself it uses different models. These are the angel and the reaper sets." Xen explained, showing Kalen the new pieces.

"I see, are the rules the same?" Kalen asked.

"Yes, I will let you choose which you would like to play as," Xen answered.

"Alright, I'll be the rea…" Kalen began but stopped himself.

"_Wait a minute, angels and reapers, this seems too specific." _Kalen thought as he hovered over the pieces.

"_Does he know something? Does he know that I am Kira? No, that's impossible. The only one who has any lead to find me is the person leading the White Fang here." _Kalen determined.

"_But still, this seems like a test. Why would he choose something like this, after all, he made this." _Kalen thought.

"_What will you choose, Kalen, the angel, or the reaper?" _Xen wondered.

"_If you are Kira, then you would choose the reaper and avoid the angel due to Kira not wanting to be viewed as a god or holy being. But if you see through the test, you may pick that anyway." _Xen thought.

Behind Kalen, Ryuk observed the two carefully confused at what was taking him so long until he saw the pieces. He then realized what was going on in Kalen's head and began to laugh as he saw the test Xen was putting on him.

"_Shut up, Ryuk, I'm trying to think." _Kalen thought as he struggled to choose.

"_Damn, the longer I wait, the more suspicious he will be, and no matter what I choose, if he suspects me of being Kira for whatever reason, he will think of it as a sign!" _Kalen deduced.

"_Could he be Mr. X? I mean, he does have X in his name, but even so." _Kalen thought.

"_That doesn't matter. I will have to think about that later. I need to choose now!"_ Kalen determined as he picked the reaper.

"I will pick the reaper," Kalen announced, taking the pieces.

"Very well, then I will be the angel," Xen replied, taking his pieces and setting them up.

Soon the game began with Xen going first. He moved one of his pawns two squares forward then waited for Kalen to make his move. Before Kalen made his move, he wondered if this was another test, but he decided not to make the man wait, moving one of his knights forward.

"Interesting, you move the knight first." Xen pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Kalen asked.

"No, just interesting," Xen responded.

As the game went on, things began to look normal as Kalen held the advantage. But soon, the game turned into something else completely. It was as if instead of playing chess, they were playing a game of the mind. Each player was trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"_Something is off. I feel like he's staring into my soul." _Kalen thought.

"So Kalen, I have a question for you," Xen said, taking Kalen out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Kalen asked.

"What made you choose the reaper pieces?" Xen questioned.

"_Why did I choose it? Damn, I was right. This is a test! But the question still remains, is he testing me because he thinks I'm Kira or is he doing this for another reason?" _Kalen wondered.

"No reason, in particular, I had to choose one, so I chose this. It didn't matter which one I chose as long as I chose one." Kalen answered.

"I see," Xen replied.

"Do you know the origin of the word reaper? Originally it what we called those who harvested crops until scythes began to be used as weapons." Xen began.

"When warriors began to use scythes in combat, it became one of the deadliest weapons in the world that few can use. It was then that the word reaper came to describe them." Xen continued as Kalen went to make his next move.

"Some people even saw these people as gods creating the name of the grim reaper the characterization of death itself. A god of death, in other words. What would you say about that?" Xen questioned.

Kalen froze, stopping his next move as Xen finished his lesson on the origin of the word reaper when he spoke of a god of death. There was little doubt in his mind now the man in front of him had to be Mr. X. That or he was an investigator, he believed him to be Kira. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

"_This entire game was built to get a reaction out of me! I can't break if I show any reaction that indicates shock, I'll basically be telling him that I am Kira." _Kalen thought as he placed his rook down.

"Interesting, I never knew that," Kalen replied, keeping his tone neutral.

"Yes, most don't since it is unnecessary information if you're not studying how to wield a scythe like Ms. Rose," Xen said as he began his turn.

For a few minutes' things went back to "normal" with the two playing once again in silence until Xen asked another question. This time Xen planned on questioning Kalen directly about Kira to test the grounds some more.

"So Kalen, what would you say if Kira held the power of a god of death?" Xen asked.

The new question shocked Kalen, who did his best to hide it as Ryuk laughed behind him, clearly enjoying the situation. He didn't know how, but somehow, Xen had figured out about gods of death, but how?

"_Nobody in their right mind would consider that an option even though it's true." _Kalen thought.

"I'd say that it's preposterous and unlikely such creatures or beings do not exist," Kalen responded, trying to hide his emotions.

"**_Hey, Kalen, you better not be insulting me with that comment!" _**Ryuk shouted.

"_I'm not shut up!" _Kalen thought, getting more irritated with his current situation, a small bead of sweat coming down his brow.

He could not question why Xen was asking him this because he knew that it would make him seem more suspicious to the man. At the same time, he also couldn't leave and end the game, for it too would make him look worse.

Kalen clenched his left fist, which held one of his pieces, a bishop one that was taken out of the game. He was cornered in a sense, and if he didn't choose his words carefully, he would basically be telling Xen that he was Kira.

"_And here I was hoping to relieve some stress, but now I'm more on edge than ever! How did he even come to suspect me in the first place?!" _Kalen questioned as he made his next move.

"I see it is a preposterous claim. I saw a forum out there that suggested the fact and wanted another person's opinion on the topic." Xen lied.

Continuing to play the game, Kalen began to close in on Xen's king with one of his knights and a rook. All the pieces that Xen had left were two bishops, his king, and a single pawn. Kalen, on the other hand, had two rooks, one knight, his queen, and his king, giving him the advantage.

"It seems like I win." Kalen smiled as he moved his rook next to the bishop guarding Xen's king.

"Don't be so certain, Mr. Goodwitch," Xen stated as he moved his pawn to Kalen's side of the board.

"My pawn is now on your end. I choose to make it a queen, and since it is next to your king, I have checkmate you have nowhere to move the king without me cornering it." Xen declared, shocking Kalen.

"You weren't paying attention to my pawn, were you Mr. Goodwitch. I noticed that during the game, you went for the special pieces first. I would say that you underestimate the pawns only seeing them as a weak point, is that right?" Xen questioned.

"I heard that you are a great strategist from your mother. I see that while that is true seeing that you nearly won, you do have a weakness for certain things that to you seem insignificant." Xen said.

"Guess not. I'll have to work on that in the future." Kalen smiled as his fist clenched harder.

"It was a good game. Would you care to play again?" Xen asked.

"No, I have to get going. I have some things to do, but thanks for the offer." Kalen replied, needing to get out of there, for he was barely able to hold back his rage.

"Very well, one thing before you go," Xen said, getting Kalen's attention.

"It's about what you said when we first met when you said that Kira is a psychopath, I wanted to tell you that I think that you are incorrect." Xen began.

"How so?" Kalen questioned.

"Kira isn't a psychopath. In fact, I believe that he is a sociopath. He knows that what he's doing is wrong but continues to do what he does anyway." Xen continued.

"He knows that if he is caught, he would be sentenced to death, but I think he has made peace with that. Kira most likely believes himself on a higher moral standard than others and that with his knowledge, he can avoid detection, wouldn't you agree?" Xen asked.

"Yeah, that does sound more likely," Kalen responded, feigning a weak smile as the chess piece he held in his hand broke in two.

Just then, Xen received a call excusing himself as he left to take it. As he left, Kalen quickly tossed the broken piece in the trash, leaving the area immediately to vent his frustration. Unknown to him, someone had been listening in on their game as Blake rounded the bookshelf.

When she noticed that Kalen was playing chess with Xen, she decided to stay in the library to listen in on their conversation. It was odd, for it almost seemed like Xen was interrogating Kalen as he talked a lot about Kira.

A few things had caught her interest though one being when Xen had brought up the fact about Kira holding the power of a god of death. He mentioned that he saw it on a forum on the internet, but since Blake frequently investigated forums about Kira, she knew that was a lie.

"_So why did he question Kalen about it?" _Blake wondered as she looked in the trash to see what Kalen had thrown out.

The second thing that caught her interest was when Kalen threw away something in the trash. When he came to the library to help her and her team study, he didn't bring anything, only coming to give instructions.

"_What could he have thrown away?" _Blake questioned as she looked at the top of the trash.

She was surprised to see a chess piece there broken in two. Blake knew it had to be what Kalen had thrown away, for it matched the set Kalen and Xen were playing with. Something that occurred during the game must have made Kalen so mad that he broke the piece.

"_I never knew he could even be angry, but this might prove some of my suspicions assuming that he broke it at what he and Mr. Domino were talking about and not over losing the game." _Blake thought.

"It's still not enough, though." Blake thought aloud.

"What isn't enough, Ms. Belladonna?" Xen asked, startling the faunus.

"Mr. Domino! Sorry I didn't notice you there." Blake gasped as she turned around to face the teacher.

"I…uh…it's nothing for you to worry about," Blake stated as she left Xen.

Xen was confused at Blake's behavior but paid it no mind. The detective was more focused on the call he had just received talking about reduced White Fang activity. It seemed odd as Kira had not been killing them, so what made them stop.

"_Something isn't right. I need to look into this further." _Xen decided as he looked down at the trash.

He immediately noticed the broken piece of his chess set in the trash and picked it up. It was then one that Kalen had in his hand while they played, so why was it broken? Xen could only assume that anger got the best of the teen, so maybe his little experiment wasn't a total failure.

"My suspicions of you grow with each and every one of our interactions Mr. Goodwitch," Xen whispered as he left to go talk to Glynda.

* * *

Kalen slammed his fist onto the wall of the bathroom stall. He had just occupied the entire bathroom to make sure he was alone while he vented his anger. Xen Domino had gotten the better of him and completely outsmarted him.

Whether or not the man really was Mr. X didn't matter for he couldn't kill him at the moment for undoubtedly suspicion would lie on him afterward. To vent his anger, Kalen began furiously writing names in a page of the Death Note, killing criminal after criminal until he was satisfied.

"**_Boy, someone's in a bad mood." _**Ryuk laughed as Kalen breathed heavily.

"NO SHIT JUST BE QUIET!" Kalen shouted as he sat down, putting his heads in his hands.

"First the White Fang's leader in Vale and now Xen! How are they finding me out, dammit! I MADE SURE NOT TO LEAVE A SINGLE FUCKING TRACE!" Kalen yelled.

"I need to calm down and think there must be a way to get Xen's suspicions off of me and kill the leader. I need to plan and not panic." Kalen breathed, smacking his face.

He quickly hid the page from the Death Note in his pocket as he exited the bathroom going back to his normally calm demeanor. The last thing he needed to do was panic, though, as he walked back to his home, one thought plagued him more than the broken world around him.

"_KILL KILL KILL KILL! I NEED TO KILL THEM I NEED TO GET RID OF THEM BUT HOW?" _Kalen thought as he continued to walk.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think straight as he entered his home until one thought entered his mind. Even if they did find out that he was Kira, there was little proof for neither Xen nor even the leader of the White Fang in Vale knew about the Death Note.

"That's right. I'm still fine, and I have time to take care of both of them." Kalen sighed as he sat at his desk.

"**_You don't seem to be panicking anymore. Do you have a plan?" _**Ryuk asked.

"Not yet, but I will. It will only take me a little bit of time, but eventually, I will find my way through both of my obstacles." Kalen smiled as he relaxed.

* * *

Cinder looked out the window of the warehouse she had occupied for her plans. Currently, she was taking a break from reworking her plan to make Beacon fall. Since she no longer had people she can use to pass as a team, she needed a better way to get access to the CCT.

If she were to gain access, she would not only be one step closer at bringing both Beacon and Vale down. She would also be able to better ascertain Kira's true identity since she will have the records of all students at her fingertips.

The half maiden smiled as she turned to see Neo, who stood incredibly angry behind her. Neopolitan had joined her on her crusade to find out Kira's identity, for she wanted revenge for Roman. Cinder had promised the girl her revenge if she helped her obtain Kira's power.

"Good to see you, Neo. Did you have any luck getting what I asked you?" Cinder asked. Neo simply rolled her eyes and handed Cinder a scroll before turning to leave the woman.

On the scroll was security footage for the streets of Vale, another attempt to find Kira as she looked through the footage. She looked for the time where the now-dead Emerald and Mercury had met the killer in person, but she was disappointed at the result.

"He isn't showing his face. Damn, guess it won't be that easy though, at least it confirms Emerald's description of the boy.

However, something caught her attention, but she didn't know what it was. It was like she could only see it with one eye, but there was an odd blur or presence around the boy. Upon trying to think of what it could possibly be, her thoughts went back onto gods of death.

"Could it be that this half of the maiden power allows me to perceive it's presence?" Cinder wondered aloud as she turned off the scroll.

"Maybe I don't have to look for him via the CCT." Cinder smiled. However, the thought quickly died as she knew it would be picking a needle out of a haystack.

"Even so best to keep my eye out." Cinder said as she went back to restructure her plan.

* * *

Xen entered Glynda's office, having asked her to have a quick chat not too long after his match with Kalen. His suspicions about the boy had increased, and before he would go any further with investigating him, he had to at least tell her about it.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't alone in wanting to talk with Glynda as Ironwood was also there to talk with her. He knew that Glynda could take the news somewhat well, but Ironwood would most certainly flip.

"Welcome Xen sorry James came just before you arrived." Glynda apologized.

"You make it sound like me being here is a bad thing," Ironwood commented.

"It's fine. The matter I wanted to discuss with you happens to be of interest with both of you." Xen replied.

"What is it?" Glynda asked as Xen sat down in a chair.

"I wanted to talk about the Kira case." Xen began.

"More specifically, I wanted to talk to you about someone whom I suspect may be Kira though I don't have proof just yet," Xen said.

"How does this relate to us both?" Ironwood questioned.

"Well, I guess I will just get to the point then." Xen sighed.

"I have suspicions that your son is Kira," Xen announced, shocking both Glynda and Ironwood.

"If this is some kind of joke? Because if it is, I don't care for your sense of humor." Ironwood hissed, not happy for what Xen had said.

"What could possibly cause you to suspect our son of being a crazed serial killer?" Glynda questioned, clearly agitated.

"A great many things first and first most that Kira himself is clearly highly intelligent someone definitely at the top of their respective tier group." Xen began.

"Then is the sense of justice both Kira and your son share a strong sense of justice. He just fits the bill with many of Kira's aspects one could see from his actions and his announcement." Xen continued.

"Finally, I just did a little experiment just a while ago where I played a game of chess with your son during which I questioned him about Kira and several other topics to get a reaction out of him," Xen explained.

"During the test, he seemed to remain calm until the game ended, I noticed that a chess piece he had been holding onto for the game had been broken in two out of rage." Xen finished.

"Honestly, I know all of that should not make him out to be Kira. The reason why I came here to talk to you was so that you can tell me more about your son so that I can either rid myself of my suspicions or confirm them." Xen added.

"This is absurd. My son would never take a life like that monster Kira!" Ironwood shouted.

"Are you sure, General? Just how much do you truly know about your son? Do you know how he spends his free time outside of studying or how he feels about the world? The same can be asked of you, Glynda?" Xen questioned.

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" Glynda asked.

"No, I just want to know how much do you know about your son. He's clearly able to handle himself, but how do you know him on a personal level? What does he think of the world, or how does he view justice?" Xen clarified.

"Well, he thinks that the world does need help, but other than that, he thinks that only the people in charge can change things," Glynda explained.

"I hardly believe that it is a cause for concern to make him look like Kira," Glynda added.

"True, but even so, I would like to hear more about him from the both of you so that you can convince me otherwise." Xen insisted.

Begrudgingly Glynda and sometimes Ironwood told Xen more about Kalen in order to convince him that he was not Kira. The more Xen heard of Kalen, the more it was possible that he was Kira. With his secrecy, he could hide many things from his parents.

"Thank you for that. It has given me a lot of insight into your son. I still think that he may be Kira, but it is a very low possibility." Xen thanked.

"From now on, I would like to know when you investigate my son, I don't appreciate you doing something like this behind my back." Ironwood requested.

"Of course, for now, as I said, the possibility is low, so don't worry too much about it," Xen replied as he got up to leave.

"Oh, one last thing, what is Kalen's semblance? I heard he had one?" Xen asked.

"He is able to instantly know the name of anyone he sees in person," Glynda answered, causing Xen to go wide-eyed.

"I see." Xen murmured.

"I take back what I said earlier, sorry to tell you, but now your son is my number one suspect," Xen announced, shocking both Glynda and Ironwood beyond belief.

"What that's absurd? Why would his semblance cause you to say that what is your problem!?" Ironwood questioned, grabbing onto Xen's collar.

"I told you before, General don't you remember? I believe that Kira needs a face and a NAME to kill his victims." Xen began.

"Your son's semblance would make this task much easier and would create a great advantage for someone with Kira's power, wouldn't you think?" Xen inquired. Ironwood had no response and eventually let Xen go, not looking the man in the eye.

"There may still be a chance that your son is innocent, so take that in mind. Also, please don't tell him that I suspect him." Xen added as he exited the room, leaving both Glynda and Ironwood, who sat in silence.

* * *

Kalen prepared himself to plan out the next coming months seeing as he was only a month and a half away from the end of the semester. He didn't want to let his grades slip, for if he did, things would get complicated for him in more ways than one.

Once he was done on the school part of things, he began to plan his next actions on the Kira side of things. His number one priority was finding out the identity of the leader of the White Fang in Vale.

Whoever she was, she threatened him the most besides Xen or Mr. X unless they really were one and the same. Kalen thought back on the piece of the notebook he had written on for a White Fang member.

"_Maybe I should just let them find me and kill them then." _Kalen thought.

"_No, that should be my last option seeing as it would both look bad and be too dangerous for me." _Kalen decided.

"_What I should do is get access to local security cameras and find out where Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black were staying in Vale that could provide him with a good number of clues." _Kalen thought.

"As for Xen, I just need to keep the appearance of a normal student, one that despises Kira," Kalen whispered.

* * *

Blake sat upright on her bed, reading a book as the rest of her team got ready for bed. She thought about what she had overheard earlier. The interactions between Kalen and Xen were odd. It only caused her suspicions of Kalen to increase further, making her believe the boy could be Kira.

But once again, she lacked proof, and she couldn't bring it up with her friends. However, thanks to Weiss, they had his scroll number, and they were able to contact him whenever they wanted. That certainly would help in looking into Kalen further to ascertain if he really is Kira.

Another thing also came to her mind when she thought of the White Fang. She was disappointed with them with their attacks and high activity in Vale, but suddenly it all stopped. At first, she was afraid that Kira got to them, but no bodies had been discovered.

It was curious, and it both confused and scared her to no end. She wished that they would stop and go back to how it was before a more peaceful organization. That was one more thing on her things to investigate, so besides Kira, now she needed to find out what was happening with them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, back and now in my new home, so I am able to upload again! Though if you follow my other series, Remnant's Saiyan, then you would already know that. Either way, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**I've wanted to write the chess scene for a while, for it is one of my favorites that I have planned. Now before some of you ask about it or try to say anything about it in the reviews on how I may be skipping events in volume 1, don't bother since I made it clear ever since chapter one that I am straying from the canon story.**

**Besides, since I killed Roman Torchwick right away and Team CRDL, most of the events in volume one wouldn't happen anyway. Plus, there is the fact that the main focus is on Kalen and the investigation of Kira, so you wouldn't see that anyway.**

**As for Cinder being able to "see" Ryuk, she can't, but the maiden powers allow her to perceive that he is there. So If she were around Kalen, Ryuk would react similarly to how he did with Ozpin, for he would feel like someone could see him even though they can't.**

**Now before I end the notes, I also want to announce a new crossover. I am writing another RWBY crossover that I did announce in Remnant's Saiyan. It is a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X RWBY crossover called Star Brand Destiny. Check it out if you want! Well, once again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Challenge**

Kalen watched through the footage he had received from the security cameras all across Vale. He had already gained access to them long ago so that he can better find crime and judge criminals. Now he was using it for a more important purpose to find the one who threatens his rule.

"_Looks like they weren't as stupid as I thought they disappear in certain locations whenever I spot them." _Kalen thought as he watched old footage of Emerald and Mercury.

"_Could they be going through hidden tunnels or the sewer to get to their destination?" _Kalen wondered as he inspected the footage further.

"_If they are, I should take note of that it will come to my advantage later." _Kalen thought.

Eventually, he found something that coincided with them. They left the city mostly every day they were there except when he killed Roman Torchwick. When that event occurred, they never once left the city, meaning that they had to have had a permanent residence of sorts here.

"_They had to have slipped up at some point. They can't avoid every camera." _Kalen thought as he watched during specific time frames.

"_Let's see where you went after we met." _Kalen decided as he pulled up the footage.

He watched them head into the Vale library after he had encountered them for what he didn't know. But once they left the library, they went towards the east end of Vale towards the docks before they disappeared again.

"_They could have gone anywhere, so that's just another dead end wherever they were in that area the leader won't be anymore since I killed them." _Kalen thought.

"This isn't going to be easy, and with two people breathing down my neck, it doesn't help." Kalen sighed.

"_If only I could kill two birds with one stone." _Kalen wished as he looked at the Death Note.

"_During this entire time, I've been standoffish when it came to them trying to not to directly engage them as Kira, but it may be time to change tactics." _Kalen thought.

"Maybe I should take a page from Light Yagami's book." Kalen thought aloud as he picked up the killer notebook and began taking out pages.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Team RWBY walked around Vale during their day off from school to take their minds off of current events. Though that was easier said than done for most as Blake could not get her mind off of the White Fang and Kira.

The very existence of Kira troubled the faunus girl to no end and that the person behind the killings could be someone she knew. Even with all the new surveillance brought in by General Ironwood in the form of Atlesian Knights, the killer has yet to be caught.

There was also the White Fang, who was also still at large, having avoided both Kira and the Atlesian Knights. Though it seemed that they stuck more with the shadows to do so, Blake wanted to do something instead of nothing.

As they traversed Vale, they watched as the people cautiously walked around, almost looking over their shoulders in concern. Originally this was going to be a time of unity and happiness. All due to the Vytal Festival, but the event was postponed until Kira was caught.

"So, what should we do first?" Ruby asked her team.

"Well, originally, I planned on seeing the progress with the Vytal Festival, but since it's postponed, I think we should go see a movie," Yang suggested.

"I was thinking we could visit the Vale Museum. I heard it had a new exhibit." Weiss proposed.

"What about you, Blake, what do you want to do?" Ruby inquired, her silent friend taking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry I've been thinking a lot lately. I don't really care what we do." Blake apologized.

"Okay, so I suggest that we put it to a vote," Yang suggested.

"Wait, if we do and Blake doesn't vote, then you'll win because we both know Ruby doesn't like museums!" Weiss argued.

"Well, maybe we have time for both." Ruby pointed out.

"Not really, they're putting a curfew in Vale, so we can't do both today," Weiss replied.

"Well then…" Ruby began as she tried to think of a solution.

"Oh, I know!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Why not get Kalen to go with you, Weiss, and then you can go to your boring museum, and we can go see a movie," Ruby explained.

"Wait, why would I go with him?" Weiss questioned, embarrassed at the thought. The last thing she wanted was people mistaking them for a couple.

"Think about it. This way, you can use the time to both see the museum and attempt to convince him to help us catch Kira." Yang smiled.

"I…well I guess I can do that," Weiss replied as she pulled out her scroll and called Kalen.

"Hey Weiss, is there something you need?" Kalen asked as he picked up the call.

"Not really need. I just wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to the Vale Museum?" Weiss inquired.

"Just the two of us? At Vale Museum?" Kalen asked.

"Yes, but not like a date or anything. I just wanted to go, and the rest of my team instead decided to see a movie." Weiss explained.

"I see." Kalen murmured as he thought about it.

"_This is perfect. It makes my plan that much easier." _He smiled before answering.

"Sure, I don't have much to do today anyway. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." Kalen answered.

"Okay, see you then," Weiss replied as she hung up.

"Well, it's settled then. Me, Ruby and Blake will go see a movie, and you and Kalen will go to the boring museum." Yang smiled.

"It's not boring!" Weiss argued.

"I think I'm going to spend some time alone. You guys have fun with that." Blake said, shocking her teammates.

"Blake, are you okay you seem more distant than what is usual for you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…need some time alone." Blake assured as she turned around and left.

"Should we go and talk to her?" Ruby questioned.

"I think we should as a team back in the dorm. Whatever is bothering her should probably be discussed in private." Yang answered.

* * *

"Everything's in place, right, Ryuk?" Kalen asked.

"**_Oh yeah, everything's ready to go,"_** Ryuk responded.

"Excellent, then you may go and do your part." Kalen smiled as Ryuk flew off.

Kalen exited his home and made his way to the Vale Museum to meet up with Weiss. The opportunity could not have come at a better time for him. With what was about to happen, Kalen needed an alibi, and nothing makes him look more innocent then spending time with a "friend".

"_It's noon now, so it all begins in one hour." _Kalen thought as he entered a train.

After riding the train to his destination, he exited and waited for Weiss at the entrance. Checking his watch, he noticed that it was twelve-fifteen as Weiss arrived and greeted him. This meant he had forty-five minutes until his plan is executed.

"Hello Kalen, thank you for accompanying me here. I'd rather go with a friend than alone." Weiss thanked as she approached him.

"No problem. I wanted to get out of the house today anyway, so you had good timing." Kalen replied.

The two entered the museum and toured the exhibits and the art that was there. Kalen had been to the museum several times over his life, but he didn't ever mind revisiting. Especially whenever it got new exhibits.

"I've always wanted to come here ever since I came to Vale. I'm glad that I'm finally doing so." Weiss smiled as they continued.

"Yes, this place is great." Kalen agreed as he checked his watch.

"_Twenty more minutes."_ Kalen thought.

Soon they reached the new exhibit, an archaeological find in the land between Vale and Vacuo. It was a large piece of a stone wall that held a mural that looked over eight hundred years old. It was said to have been removed by some kind of temple.

But the content of the painting shook Kalen to his core.

"This is an odd mural. I don't exactly get what it details." Weiss wondered as she inspected it.

"It depicts…a God of Death," Kalen stated. The mural clearly depicted to him a Shinigami, one of Ryuk's kind hovering over humans who seemed to worship the Shinigami.

"_I'm going to have to question Ryuk about this." _Kalen thought as he took a picture.

"A God of Death, what makes you think that?" Weiss questioned, taking Kalen out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it's just a hunch. The thing there looks like some sort of dark deity, so I thought, why not death." Kalen explained.

"I see, I guess I can see that," Weiss replied as she looked back at the mural.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we continue," Kalen asked as he checked his watch.

"Sure." Weiss agreed as they went to the museum's attached cafeteria.

Both got some food before sitting down to eat. They talked a little, but Kalen's focus was mainly on the TV, which had the news on. Checking his watch once more, he saw it tick closer to one pm until it turned to the hour.

"_It's showtime." _Kalen smiled as the news took a change.

"I'm sorry, but we have some breaking news about Kira!" Lisa announced, shocking everyone in the cafeteria.

"We are forced to change our broadcast to…" Before she could finish, she was cut off by the Kira logo.

"**_Attention, Vale, this is Kira." _**Kira declared.

"**_It has come to my attention that there are people who question my form of Justice." _**Kira continued.

"**_Specifically, Mr. X! You have questioned me, called me criminal, and hunted me when all I want is to purge the world of the real criminals!" _**Kira yelled.

"No, not again." Weiss gasped, clearly shaken up.

"Are you okay?" Kalen asked.

"Yes, it's just that the last time this happened, people died, and it was in front of us, remember," Weiss explained.

"Yeah, we can only hope this bastard doesn't do anything like that again," Kalen replied, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"**_Well, if you truly think you can stop me, Mr. X, then I challenge you to do so!" _**Kira announced, confusing many.

"**_Right now, this announcement is live and not a recording. I will kill five criminals every five minutes for the next hour unless Mr. X can stop me!" _**Kira declared, shocking everyone.

"**_We will see who's will is greater than who's for if you are so determined to find me, then you should have no problem stopping me!" _**Kira added.

"**_You have until the sun sets, Mr. X. Let's see what you can do!" _**Kira stated as he began announcing names.

* * *

"_What the hell is this?" _Xen questioned as he contacted his police contact, Samuel.

"Samuel, are you seeing this?" Xen asked.

"Yeah, I have a team prepared to move on your order," Samuel answered.

"You have it! Go to the news station and stop that broadcast. I'll be there soon." Xen ordered as he got out of his chair and put on his mask.

"**_Don't forget to trace the broadcast," _**Xen added as he left his office and hung up.

"**_Let's dance, Kira," _**Xen stated as he accessed the Atlesian Knights.

He wanted to see where Kalen Goodwitch currently was. Xen had the knights watching Kalen whenever he left his home to see if he was doing anything suspicious. So far, they found nothing but to be absolutely sure he wanted to check on him right now.

Needless to say, he was surprised to see him on what seemed like a date with Weiss Schnee at the Vale Museum. Though he believed that they were most likely going as friends since during his many interactions with the boy Xen knew that something like a date wasn't his thing.

"_So, does that mean I was wrong?" _Xen thought as he ran out of Beacon.

"_No, maybe not because why act now?" _Xen wondered as he entered a Bullhead.

* * *

Blake was shocked at the current situation as she watched the new Kira announcement live on TV, challenging Mr. X. If this was happening, then what was Kalen doing? She had her suspicions about Kalen being Kira, but if it was true, then Weiss would be in danger.

The faunus girl messaged her teammate to make sure she was okay, and she messaged back that both she and Kalen were fine. In fact, they too were watching in the Museum cafeteria. This brought into question all of her suspicions.

If Kalen really was Kira, then how could he be there and on the air at the same time. Maybe she was wrong, and if so, it relieved her more than anything, because knowing that there was a possibility that she knew Kira and couldn't prove it hurt her.

"_Though he's completely in the clear, it does ease my conscious to act on Kira." _Blake thought as she turned her attention back to the TV.

* * *

Cinder watched the television intently, thinking over what was happening at that moment. It was clear to her that Kira was making a power move, one that could rid him of many obstacles. But one question that came to her mind was, why was he doing it now.

"_This Mr. X announced that he was going after Kira a long time ago, so why is he doing this now months later?" _Cinder questioned.

"_Maybe this Mr. X was getting too close, and if so, I may be able to use that once I gain access to the CCT if I'm lucky." _Cinder thought as the broadcast cut off.

"_If nothing else, I could also force it out of the detective." _Cinder smiled as she turned off the TV.

* * *

Xen joined the squad formed to help him at the news station. At the moment, they were working on taking the broadcast down. When they finally took it down, they began to track the signal as Xen talked with Samuel.

"**_How many people have died so far?" _**Xen asked.

"Ten, but since he's following some sort of five-minute rule, another five are about to go." Samuel began.

"So far, it's the same behavior we know for Kira since all of the deaths are criminals or corrupt individuals." Samuel continued.

"But this whole act is out of character for him. It doesn't make sense." Samuel pointed out.

"**_True, I thought the same something must have changed, or Kira is trying to make a point." _**Xen agreed.

"Sir, it seems Kira is talking directly to Mr. X now." One of the officers announced. Xen approached a small monitor set up to play the broadcast.

"**_I see you've acted Mr. X. I'm glad to see that you're not all words." _**Kira began.

"**_Now that the broadcast is no longer for the public, let's have a talk." _**Kira continued.

"**_I don't see a reason for us to fight. We both are those who fight for justice. Join me in my crusade, and together we can change the world." _**Kira offered.

"**_If you agree, then all you need to do is put the broadcast back up," _**Kira added.

The very idea was sickening to Xen. Never would he associate himself with someone as sick and deranged as Kira. He left the broadcast off the air to show Kira his answer.

"**_I see well that answer was expected after all, so prepare yourself for if you continue, you will die." _**Kira threatened.

"We've almost got Kira's location. We just need two more minutes." One of the officers informed.

"**_Well, since the broadcast is no longer being shown, I will end it here. But don't worry, I will continue the killings. Hope to see you soon." _**Kira announced as the video cut off.

"Cocky bastard." Samuel cursed as he turned off the monitor.

"We could only get a broad area of where he is located. It seems he is somewhere in the commercial district." One of the officers informed.

"Go there now and begin evacuating the people!" Samuel ordered his team.

"Except you two, you stay here in case Kira attempts another broadcast," Samuel added.

"What should we do?" Samuel asked.

"**_We need to gather as many huntsman and huntresses as possible to catch Kira, so I will make some calls," _**Xen responded as he took out his scroll and called Ozpin.

"I assume you're calling about the Kira situation, am I right?" Ozpin inquired as he answered the phone.

"**_Yes, I need as many huntsmen as you can get me. I know they would listen to you more than they would me." _**Xen requested.

"I'll see what I can do," Ozpin replied.

"**_Thank you, tell them to go to the sweep the commercial district and look for where Kira can be hiding." _**Xen thanked as he hung up the scroll.

"**_Let's go," _**Xen ordered as he, Samuel, and the rest of the officers began to head to the commercial district.

In a matter of minutes, they were in the commercial district. As the police evacuated the people for their search, several huntsman and huntresses arrived. They combed from building to building to find Kira, but so far, the killer could not be found.

"We've checked most of the buildings in this part. But there is no sign of Kira. Are you sure he's here." A Huntsman asked.

"**_This is where the trace led to. If he's not here, then he moved, so keep checking." _**Xen answered.

"_Where are you hiding?"_ Xen wondered as he was unaware of Ryuk spying at them from above.

"**_Hehe, humans are so interesting, evacuating all these people just to find Kira." _**Ryuk laughed.

"**_Too bad for them, this whole escapade is worthless," _**Ryuk added as he flew off.

* * *

Kalen did his best to hide his smile as he and Weiss walked towards Beacon. When Kira's broadcast suddenly cut off, Weiss decided it was best for them to leave. Wanting to make sure her teammates were okay, she had texted them to meet back up in Beacon.

But during this, all Kalen could think about is how well his plan was going so far. Surely Xen had seen him with Weiss leading him to believe that he was not Kira. He was so caught up in it he didn't hear Weiss until she yelled in his ear.

"Are you listening to me?" Weiss questioned.

"Sorry, I was thinking too much about what is happening right now." Kalen apologized.

"I see you're right. It is very…concerning. After all, they evacuated the entire commercial district." Weiss replied.

"Anyway, you don't have to walk with me the whole way to Beacon. I'll be fine the rest of the way." Weiss stated.

"I know, but my mother is probably worried, so I am going to see her there and make sure she isn't concerned about me," Kalen replied.

They continued to walk until they spotted Ruby and Yang on the way. Ruby immediately hugged Weiss, happy to see her as Yang followed behind her. Now grouped up, they found Blake shortly after who seemed to stare at Kalen.

"_Is something wrong with her?" _Kalen wondered.

"_I'll still keep an eye on you, Kalen, but at least I don't believe you are Kira anymore." _Blake thought.

Soon they reached Beacon going their separate ways with Weiss thanking Kalen for his time. Kalen made his way to his mother's office, and as he entered, she was happy to see him embracing him in a hug.

"It's good to see you, okay. I'm sure you saw the broadcast, and if you don't mind, I want you to stay with me for the rest of the day." Glynda requested.

"Sure, I don't mind," Kalen replied as he sat down on a chair.

"_Now, my own mother will be a witness of my innocence." _Kalen thought as he smiled a sinister smile without his mother noticing.

* * *

**With Xen 4 Hours Later…**

Xen coordinated the team at the center of the commercial district. So far, they combed around eighty percent of the district and still have not found Kira. He also spoke with Samuel as the two continued to figure out just where Kira could be in the district.

"He could be anywhere. It almost would be easier to just continue with the search." Samuel complained.

"**_True, but there has to be one place that stands out among most," _**Xen replied as he looked at a map of the area.

"**_There is no easy place for him to hide here. We should have found him by now." _**Xen murmured.

"_Where could he be hiding? If he is not in a building, then where?" _Xen wondered.

"_Could he be?" _Xen thought.

"**_How big are the sewer systems in this area?" _**Xen questioned.

"Of course, the sewers are huge. Kira could hide easily in there!" Samuel replied as he radioed the search team.

"Everyone descend into the sewers now! It is possible that Kira is hiding there." Samuel ordered. Soon every huntsman, huntress, and police officer descended into the sewers to search for Kira.

"I'm going down too see you soon," Samuel stated as he joined everyone downside. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, he got a report

"We just spotted a person in the sewers! When we got close, the suspect ran away!" Samuel reported.

"**_Do not let the suspect get away, capture them now!" _**Xen ordered.

"On it!" Samuel replied.

In the sewers, the suspect ran as fast as they could while at the same time writing down on a piece of paper. Planning on getting out via drainage, the suspect was stopped when they were cut off on the other side by another set of huntsmen.

With nowhere to run, the suspect set the papers they were holding onto on fire. Once it burned away, they jumped into the water adjacent to them, letting the current drag them away. Samuel followed quickly, jumping in to give chase as others followed suit.

Samuel almost caught up with the suspect when he was blinded by sunlight. The suspect had reached outside and climbed out of the water. Turning around, the suspect pressed a button causing a small explosion which sent Samuel backward and causing rubble to fall down.

Several of the huntsmen and huntresses got out of the water and began working on clearing the rubble. Others worked on getting Samuel out of the water by lifting the rubble off of him. When they pulled him out, his aura was severely damaged, and he had burns all over his body.

"Sir, the suspect got away, and Officer Samuel Duni is down. We managed to locate the device the suspect used to transmit the broadcast, but nothing else." One of the huntsmen informed.

"**_I see retreat and regroup for now and take Samuel to the hospital," _**Xen ordered, slamming his fist on the map.

"_Damn you, Kira." _Xen thought.

"Sir, I should let you know that the suspect also burned several pieces of paper before they got away though we don't know what it held." The huntsman added.

"**_I see. Have a team show me where the suspect was operating, I will use my semblance to see what exactly Kira was doing." _**Xen replied as he cut off the radio.

"_I don't know what you were playing at here, Kira, but I will find out," _Xen swore as the team led him to the location.

Xen noticed that the equipment was rudimentary, and its only use could be to broadcast anything for a short period of time. After he took note of that, he knelt down and touched the ground. Soon the entire area was covered in red wireframe as Xen replayed the events of the past.

This was his semblance that he called retrace. With it, he was able to replay the event up to an hour prior in the form of wireframe models. The only drawback was that he could not hear what people were saying nor what they were writing if the paper wasn't already there.

He watched as the suspect sat in front of the equipment, simply writing on a piece of paper every five minutes. As he watched, he theorized if that was how he killed by writing down on a piece of paper.

"AHHHH!" One of the huntresses screamed, falling down.

"IS THAT A GRIMM?!" A huntsman questioned.

Xen quickly turned around and went wide-eyed at what he saw. His semblance had outlined a horrifying creature that stood high over them, slumping down. Whatever it was, it watched, almost looking like it was laughing as the suspect wrote on the paper.

"**_Take a photo of the creature now!" _**Xen ordered as a huntress did so.

When the suspect started to run, the creature followed by flying and continued to until they were out of Xen's line of sight. He knew he couldn't follow the trail, and by the time he would get to the exit, the suspect got out off it would be too late to use his semblance.

"_That creature. No one reported seeing it during the chase, so then it must be something never seen before." _Xen thought.

"_Could it be a…God of Death?" _Xen wondered as he exited the sewer system.

"_It may very well be. At least we now have a description of the suspect with a height of five foot four and seemingly male we can make an APB." _Xen thought.

"_Too bad, he wore a mask." _Xen sighed.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

A man breathed heavily as he dried himself off near the docks. He was five foot four with a bald head it seemed that he had hidden that under a hood and mask. The man had a crazed smile as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, I did it! I really did it!" The man laughed.

"That means I'll be spared right, Shinigami?" The man asked as he turned to Ryuk.

"**_Oh yeah, you're all good." _**Ryuk laughed as he looked down at the man with his dark red eyes.

"Thank the gods now that I am spared by Kira, I'll be able to live aga…" The man began before he heard his own heartbeat.

The man stood up and took his mask and clothes and set them aflame in a trash can as he walked into the water and drowned himself. His body went with the current until it reached the ocean, sinking to the bottom never to be seen again.

* * *

Xen sat alone in his office, staring at the ceiling. He had failed to capture Kira, and many people had died because of that. Even his friend Samuel was severely injured, and although he would make a recovery, it didn't make it any easier.

"Losing a battle is never easy, but we all lose sometimes," Ozpin stated as he entered the room.

"True, but I lost a killer who is able to kill anyone he wants with only a name and face," Xen replied as Ozpin sat down.

"Besides, even though you failed to capture him, you did learn many clues from it, did you not?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yeah, I learned a general description and that my number one suspect was not Kira," Xen responded.

"Yes, I heard Glynda and James were very happy to hear that," Ozpin commented.

"But we learn from our mistakes, and now that you failed, you are still one step closer to catching Kira." Ozpin pointed out.

"I know, but still, I don't want to endanger lives like this," Xen replied.

"I trust that you won't because I believe you can solve this Xen." Ozpin consoled.

"Thanks, but I don't think the public agrees with you." Xen sighed.

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting on the Kira broadcast that had happened earlier today." Lisa began over the TV.

"Earlier, we were once again forced by the killer by the name of Kira to broadcast his message." Lisa continued.

"During that time and until five pm, three hundred criminals and prisoners have died by Kira's wrath, and several officers were critically injured during the ensuing chase of the killer," Lisa explained.

"It seems as if Kira will not let people get in his way. If the police and huntsmen combined can't find Kira, then who can? Who will stop the psychopathic kill…" Lisa continued before the TV was shut off.

"_My plan was a complete success. I now see why Light had to make these big moves. I misunderstood the original Kira, but I will succeed where he failed." _Kalen thought as he sat on his chair at his desk.

All according to his plan, Kalen had set it up to make him seem innocent. First, he designed the equipment for the broadcast by using items that would appear was gotten from a dumpster dive. Afterward, he found his stand-in as Kira his name was Nathaniel Crimson.

The man was repeatedly arrested for sexual assault and so different from Kalen. It made him the perfect scapegoat. He had taken a few pieces of the Death Note and written instructions to the man to tell him that if he did this, he would be spared death.

To make his point, he had Ryuk follow and stay with the man as he worked on the plan. Kalen had to bribe Ryuk to do so by promising several apples in one day to the Shinigami. Once everything was in place, he sent the threat to the news station, and Nathaniel could do the broadcast.

Of course, he had a script to read from and a list of criminals to kill, so everything the man did was coordinated. Kalen knew that if Kira were to act while he was out in the open doing something completely different, no one could believe that he was Kira.

Once he was done with his stand-in, he had him kill himself by drowning, making sure he destroyed all the evidence. He left nothing to chance, even wearing gloves so as to not leave fingerprints. Like Light Yagami once did, he used a surrogate to make him look innocent.

But unlike Light, he is not foolish to give someone an entire notebook. A few pages will suffice to get the job done. Now with all that had happened, he was seen by many, just going about his own business.

"_I bet Xen is questioning everything he thought he knew right now." _Kalen smiled.

"_That is if he truly is Mr. X, but I do believe that it is a certainty, and soon it will be time to kill him." _Kalen thought.

"**_That was fun, and it seems like your plan worked." _**Ryuk smiled as he phased through the wall.

"Good to see you, Ryuk. I'm glad you enjoyed it and as promised…" Kalen began as he held up a bag of apples.

"Your reward." Kalen smiled as Ryuk took the bag and gobbled the apples down.

"Now, Xen should not have any reason to suspect me, but we have something else to talk about," Kalen stated, getting serious turning to Ryuk.

"**_Really? What is it?" _**Ryuk asked as he finished his apples, and Kalen pulled out his scroll.

"I saw this mural at the museum today the creature it depicts. It's a Shinigami, isn't it?" Kalen questioned, showing Ryuk the picture.

"**_Yeah, that's definitely a Shinigami alright though I've never met that one in particular." _**Ryuk began.

"**_They probably came to this planet a long time ago due to dropping their Death Note, forcing them to be attached to the human or faunus who picked it up." _**Ryuk continued.

"**_I wouldn't be surprised if the Shinigami was worshiped as a god. Though once the human died and the Death Note retrieved, they left and never came back." _**Ryuk finished.

"**_Honestly, I wouldn't pay it any mind. It has nothing to do with the now for nothing can come from this mural, so don't worry this happens more often than you think." _**Ryuk added.

"If you say so, I guess the person who had that Death Note didn't do much with it." Kalen sighed as he turned around.

* * *

**Archaeological Dig Site…**

An archaeologist was walking through the temple that he and his team had discovered. It was their last day there, having already given the mural they recovered to Vale. He wanted to get one last look at the place before they left.

The archaeologist arrived at the spot where the mural was taken and noticed something off. It seemed that part of the mural of which they could not remove had space behind it. Taking a closer look, he saw that something was on the other side of it.

He took out a knife he plunged it into the hole and pushed the cover off. As soon as it was removed, a cloud of dust came out, indicating that it had not been opened in years. Looking inside, he was surprised that it had only contained a single item…

a black notebook.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's been a while, and sorry for the wait, but it takes me a long time to make these chapters. Unlike my other series, which are mainly action-based, this one takes time to think out how altercations would go and how characters would go through them.**

**So instead of just fighting an enemy, especially since this series will have little to no combat, I have to think of clever ways for characters to solve problems. This takes time, and in between writing for my other two main stories, this is why I take so long to update this story.**

**Either way, that aside, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it, especially the end. Fun fact, this chapter was actually going to turn out much different, but halfway through writing, I came up with the chapter you see now.**

**So I decided to start over and rewrite it and don't worry, you got the better of the deal. This is for I was dealing with some writer's block and had a hard time thinking of a good premise.**

**Now to get to some points, I saw a review asking about how Kalen seems smarter than Light and why he was almost being caught. This is because, in my mind, I don't think Kalen is smarter. If anything, he is the same intellectually as Light.**

**But that being said, Kalen has his weak points such as social interactions and trouble lying. (He can lie he is just not the best at acting which is why he is teaching himself how to). This is what has caused many to suspect him of being Kira, and if Light was here, that would not have been a problem.**

**Hell, Kalen actually learned from Light during this entire time. From all of Lights experiments with the Death Note and his failures, Kalen has that knowledge and can use it to his advantage.**

**Even with that now that this chapter has happened, that problem has subsided at the moment. Of course, now Kalen will have a whole new problem to deal with and cards on the table. I came up with that last bit as I was finishing the chapter.**

**I actually do that a lot, and that is how I keep the story interesting, but don't get me wrong I still know how exactly I am ending this story. But how I get to there is not fully planned out like my other stories, so I push my creativity to the max to do this.**

**Now about the last part of the chapter. Yes, that was a Death Note the archaeologist found, but no there will not be a second Kira. I am trying my best not to copy the Death Note story so there will not be a second Kira (I don't count the surrogate in this chapter to be a Kira), and there will not be another Shinigami.**

**I try to make my stories as original as possible, and I think I do a good job in doing so. Anyway, that's all I've got for you guys, so see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Killer Notebook**

**One and a Half Weeks After Challenge…**

Kalen got up from bed as the morning sunlight shone through his window. Over a week had passed since Kalen's plan had driven suspicion off of him. Since then, he has been having the best sleep of his life.

Though there was still the problem with the leader of the Vale faction of the White Fang, he was confident in his skills to catch her. The boy walked downstairs as he greeted his mother, who was getting ready for work.

He himself made himself some coffee and picked up an apple for Ryuk, who waited for him in his room. But before he left, he saw the news that his mother was watching on the television. He noticed that it seemed that the archeological team that had found the mural had a big announcement.

"What's going on?" Kalen inquired, wanting to know what he had missed.

"It seems that this archeological team has some evidence of people using paper eight hundred years ago." Glynda began.

"That's interesting back then. They weren't using paper, but I guess we were wrong." Kalen replied as he watched the news.

But he was stunned at what he saw, so much so that he dropped his mug, causing it to shatter on the ground. In the hands of the head archeologist, was undoubtedly a Death Note. Though it looked different from his own, he recognized it as it looked identical to Ryuk's.

"Kalen! What's wrong with you that was a perfectly good mug?!" Glynda questioned as Kalen reeled his shock back in.

"I'm sorry I'll clean that up." Kalen apologized calmly as he cleaned up the mess and returned to his room.

"_**About time, I've been waiting for my morning apple!"**_Ryuk complained as Kalen gave him the apple.

"Ryuk, we have a problem," Kalen stated as he turned on the news.

"There is another Death Note on Remnant!" Kalen hissed as he listened in on the broadcast.

"This discovery will be stored in Beacon Academy, where they will study how it was made and study the contents of this notebook," Lisa explained.

"_**Oh, seems like some Shinigami was careless." **_Ryuk laughed.

"_**What are you going to do now, Kalen?" **_Ryuk questioned.

"I need to destroy that Death Note!" Kalen hissed.

"No one should know what it is exactly, so I should be able to get in there and destroy it!" Kalen said.

"_**Wait can't you just use your Death Note to make one of those archeologists destroy it?" **_Ryuk questioned.

"I can't. If I do, then I'll just be broadcasting the fact that the notebook had something to do with me, and if they know that, then it gives them a clue against me!" Kalen replied, keeping his voice low so his mother couldn't hear him.

"At the moment, they shouldn't know that I can control my victims, but if I do this, then it will tell them I can! That and the fact I can kill people more ways than just heart attacks! Mr. X is smart enough to figure that out." Kalen explained.

"_**So, what are you going to do?" **_Ryuk asked.

"I don't like it, but I'm going to have to get my hands dirty and destroy it myself before they can do anything with it," Kalen answered.

"Good thing I know how to get into Beacon after hours. But first, I need to find out where they are storing the notebook itself. Since I attend Xen's class and am the son of the Headmistress, it won't be suspicious of me roaming the halls." Kalen began.

"And if anyone asks why I'm looking, I'll just say that it has me intrigued, and I wish to see the historical spectacle in person." Kalen finished.

"_**Interesting sounds like this is going to be fun." **_Ryuk laughed.

Taking what he needed with one page of the Death Note, Kalen followed his mother to Beacon. It surprised her that he wanted to go with, but he used the excuse that he wanted to research the layout of Beacon for a personal project.

He scoured the halls of Beacon, not finding any sight of where the notebook was being held. Irritated, he continued looking for the notebook. He knew that it would be protected but not this much.

"_Damn, where are they hiding it?!" _Kalen questioned as he continued his search. He stopped in his tracks when he finally found what he had been looking for.

In one of the farther left towers of Beacon was a large set of guards who protected the tower. This was something that was not part of the norm of Beacon, and what just proved the fact to Kalen was that the archeologists just exited the tower.

Smiling, Kalen left the area planning on what his next move would be. It would be unwise to kill the guards because, just like killing the archeologists, it would tell Xen that the notebook had something to do with him.

He decided to observe the guards from a distance. Hopefully, there would be a periodic change in shifts that he could abuse to get in. That plan would be dangerous, and at the moment, the only thing he could think of as a second option was to ask Ryuk to take it for him.

"_No, Ryuk wouldn't do it for me even if I bribe him with apples. The main thing that made him help me last time was because it would entertain him as well as give him apples." _Kalen thought.

"_Though that being said, I could convince him if he thought that it would end his fun." _Kalen thought.

"_Maybe I can use the same trick I did last time and use a criminal to destroy the notebook then die somewhere no one will find them. No, that won't work because there are too many unknown factors here!" _Kalen thought.

"_This is basically the same as asking him to kill someone for me. He won't do it. He'd rather I do it alone for his entertainment." _Kalen realized.

It was then that Kalen noticed that one of the adjacent towers to the one the notebook was located was taller and close. Close enough that with the right work, he could throw a grappling hook and make his way over.

He would have to do it in the dead of night, where it would be harder to see him. It was risky, and it could get him caught, but he didn't have the time to get a thorough plan ready. Kalen could not let them study the notebook because it would be too dangerous.

"_I can do that. Hopefully, luck will be on my side." _Kalen thought as he left Beacon.

Kalen began heading towards his home to prepare what he needed. He couldn't purchase a grappling hook, for it would give a lead back to him, so he would have to make his own. Then he would need to get a mask he can use to hide his face along with some gloves.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

Kalen had gotten everything he needed for his little "heist" to destroy the notebook. He had made a homemade grappling hook from some rope and a small anchor from the dump. Getting ready, he took the makeshift mask that he had made, which covered his whole head.

The mask was pitch black and had only two eyeholes, and though it had no opening for his mouth or nose, he was still able to breathe through it. It also had a voice changer built in to change his voice. Kalen put it on as well as more black clothing so that he blended in with the night better before heading out.

Though normally to get up to Beacon, one would need to take a bullhead. Or for some students with vehicles, an elevator to the garage. Kalen knew a small route for emergencies his mother told him about he could use. While he climbed the cliffside, Kalen placed special bottoms to his shoes that made him one inch taller.

"_You can never be too careful." _Kalen thought as he made it to the top.

Looking around, Kalen noted that the entire courtyard was empty and quiet, which was expected, but as he slowly made his way up, it became suspicious. Usually, there would be some staff patrolling the halls to make sure students were wandering around after hours.

But not a single one could be seen, and that made Kalen uneasy. He wondered if he was expected. Could it be that this whole thing was a trap? No, it couldn't be. At least Kalen couldn't see it as one.

There was nothing that connected the notebook with Kira that anyone other than him should know at least. When he got on top of the adjacent tower, he was glad that Ryuk was only watching from a short distance, for he needed to focus.

"_Let's do this." _Kalen thought as he threw his homemade grappling hook.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Cinder Fall walked the streets of Vale late in the night. She had a plan in mind to find Kira, and that was to get access to the student data of every student in Vale. While normally she would need to get access to the CCT, she found that she would only need to access the principal's computer to get what she needed, and that was an easy task.

Once she had that, she would get the information of everyone fitting Kira's information. When she has that, all she needs to do is get access to Mr. X's files when she takes over the CCT allowing her to match up to his prime suspect with one of the students.

"_Such an annoying task, but I must do this if I wish to gain Kira's power." _Cinder thought as she arrived at Vale University.

Unlike Beacon, there was little to no defense in this school. This made it easy for Cinder to break in without being detected and hacked into the principal's computer. She made sure that the only ones that met Kira's description she would take would be the ones that had the highest grades downloading the information onto her scroll.

When she was done, she had twenty candidates that fit Kira's description. Many seemed a likely candidate, but one stood out to her. Kalen Goodwitch, son of the Headmistress of Beacon. Someone like him seemed like a person who could be Kira. In her mind, this was a perfect candidate.

"_However, I shouldn't come to any conclusions, yet I still need to get access to the CCT and follow them for a while before I can confirm Kira's identity." _Cinder thought as she left Vale University.

As she walked away, something odd caught her eye. At Beacon, one of the towers was lit up in a bright light, almost like they were trying to blind someone. It was surprising that they would do this in the middle of the night.

"_What is going on?" _Cinder wondered.

* * *

**Minutes Earlier…**

Weiss laid in her bed, unable to sleep like many nights before. This has been occurring ever since Kira's challenge against Mr. X a week or so prior. Ever since then, the heiress just could not feel safe even in Beacon, with the serial killer still out there.

With no leads on who Kira was, there was nothing she could do to stop Kira. She wasn't even able to get a chance to convince Kalen to help her and her team in their cause before Kira interrupted their time together.

"_With all the time we've been spending alone, the last thing I need is for someone to spread a rumor that we're dating." _Weiss thought as she stared at the bottom of Ruby's bunk.

"_That being said, what do I think about him? I mean, I don't like him in that way, obviously, but what are my exact thoughts about him?" _Weiss wondered.

"_I mean, we do think alike on many subjects, and I do value his help with Ruby and even my own studies, but do I see him as a friend. Does he even think of me as a friend?" _Weiss questioned.

Shaking her head, Weiss stopped thinking about such troublesome thoughts. That was not important at the moment, so she decided to go to sleep. But she was stopped this time not by herself but by a bright light that invaded through the corners of the curtains.

Weiss got up, perplexed at what was going on. Weiss peaked through the curtains and was blinded by the light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that one of the towers was covered in a bright light for what reason she did not know.

"What's going on? What's that light?" Ruby asked as she woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Somethings happening over at one of the towers," Weiss answered as the rest of her team woke up and joined her at looking at the window.

"That's odd. Why are they doing this?" Blake wondered.

"Well, whatever they're doing, they didn't think this through because they'll be waking up more than just us!" Yang complained.

"It looks like people are going inside." Ruby pointed out as several people entered the tower.

* * *

**Kalen Minutes Prior…**

Kalen nailed his throw and got himself over to the adjacent tower where the Death Note was being held. It was almost too easy as he entered a window and made his way down some stairs to the notebook.

The notebook itself was lying inside a glass case in the middle of the room. Around it was several research equipment that must have been used to study the notebook. As Kalen took off the glass to take the notebook, he thought about the situation itself.

"_This is too easy. Sure, as far as they know, it's just a notebook, but it is still a major archeological find. You'd think they would put more security to guard it." _Kalen thought as he quickly inspected the notebook.

To his surprise, it was empty. Not a single name was written inside. In fact, every page seemed almost brand new. This was different from his own that looked worn and was very old. Soon it all came into place in Kalen's head as he realized his mistake.

"_This can't be! No one should know about the Death Note but this….this is…" _Kalen thought.

"_THIS IS A TRAP!" _Kalen realized as the tower was flooded in a bright light.

Suddenly the door to the tower burst open, and Kalen was surrounded by huntsmen, huntresses, and police alike. No sooner did they come in did Mr. X come in, dawning his mask as he stared Kalen down.

"_**Hello, Kira, it's a please to meet you." **_Xen greeted.

* * *

**One Week Earlier…**

Xen laid on his back on the floor of his office. Ever since the failure, he had a couple of days ago, Xen has been in a state of depression. The world and even himself had lost faith that he could solve the case and beat Kira.

The only person who believed in him was Ozpin, but that didn't offer much in terms of confidence. All he had gotten clue wise from the whole endeavor was Kira's overall height and that he genuinely was being aided by a god of death.

"_What can I do? With the little amount of information, I have it's nearly impossible to catch Kira." _Xen thought.

"_Though I knew that when I started, I wasn't planning on people getting hurt like Samuel." _Xen thought.

Although he would recover, Xen could not forgive himself for the injury that had befallen his long-time friend. Thinking on about it, he thought back on the days they had grown up together in Vale.

When they had first met, he was only four years old, and Samuel was five. At first, the two didn't get along, but as they grew older, they got closer. Especially when both had the same view on justice.

The two later went to the same school to get a degree in law before Xen found his skill in deduction. He then went off to be a detective while Samuel became a cop, much to the surprise of many who thought he would become a lawyer.

Afterward, the two would talk often and help one another in cases that needed solving. Eventually, he met Ozpin, who, after gaining his trust, revealed Salem's existence to him. But now Samuel was hospitalized due to Kira and also his own negligence.

"_I need to get my mind off of this." _Xen thought, deciding that he needed a break.

Xen decided to go to the Vale Museum for himself like he saw Kalen go to days earlier. He wasn't going because he had suspected the boy, but it was something that could take his mind off of the current situation.

As he entered the museum, he noted that it was very empty. He could only assume that it was because of Kira's recent actions that scared people off. Xen traversed through the museum and looked at everything it had to offer.

That is until he reached the newest exhibit that they had. His eyes widened. It felt as if fate was trying to mock him. It was a mural that depicted a creature much like the one his semblance had revealed to be following Kira.

"_This is a god of death! It's not the same one that I saw, but it is definitely the same species." _Xen realized.

"_I need to know more of this mural's origins and the people who found it!" _Xen thought as he went to find the museum director.

Once he found him, he questioned him as Mr. X about the origin of the mural itself. He learned that it was discovered in the land between Vale and Vacuo by Gray Cypher and his team. At the moment, Gray and his team had not yet returned to Vale, but they were due to be back soon.

Xen was told that they also made another discovery at the site that they would be presenting once they return. When he heard this, he believed that it could somethings else about the god of death. In that case, Xen had to see it first before whatever they have is shown to Vale.

"_This is just a hunch, so I can't make to much of a deal about it just yet, but to be absolutely sure, I have to see what they found." _Xen thought as he went to intercept Gray Cypher.

He soon made it to the Vale bullhead landings where he knew Gray Cypher and his team would land. While on his way, Xen gathered up a few policemen to assist him in convincing Gray Cypher to show his findings to Xen first.

When he had found the man and his team, he had pulled them aside, keeping the press away from them so as to not draw suspicion. Getting them to an interrogation room, Xen was finally able to explain what was happening.

"Explain yourself! Why have you taken us? We haven't done anything wrong!" Gray demanded.

"_**I apologize, Mr. Cypher, but I need to talk to you about your newest find," **_Xen replied.

"This is pointless. We don't know anything about this notebook. Shouldn't you be focusing on the Kira case! Oh, wait, I forgot you failed to catch him, didn't you!" Gray shouted.

"_**The reason I brought you here has everything to do with the Kira case Mr. Cypher," **_Xen stated, confusing Gray.

"_**What I am about to show you is top secret and must not leave this room." **_Xen began as he took out several pictures.

"_**If you recall the mural you recovered before the notebook, it depicted a mysterious figure. I have reason to believe that it is a god of death." **_Xen continued as he placed the pictures in front of Gray.

"_**These were taken of my semblance, which can replay past events to an hour before. This creature was following who we believe to be Kira. I believe this is a god of death that has given its power to Kira." **_Xen went on.

"_**Additionally, the suspect was writing on pieces of paper of which he burned before escaping. So, I believe that you have found an item that once belonged to a god of death." **_Xen finished shocking Gray.

"This is amazing! To think such creatures, exist!" Gray exclaimed as he inspected the photos.

"That being said, it does raise some concern about our find, though. Are you suggesting that my team and I have found a…" Gray began before Xen interrupted him.

"_**Yes, I believe you have found a killer notebook," **_Xen stated.

"_**I know it sounds strange, but I have already deduced that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, and this notebook could explain it," **_Xen added as he picked up the notebook itself.

"I see well after taking a quick look at the notebook on the way here, I could confirm it for the first half is filled with people's names. It also seemed to be written sometimes it what seemed to be other languages." Gray explained.

"Though that in of itself does not confirm that this notebook can kill a person," Gray said.

"_**I know, and as much as it would pain me to say this to be sure that it truly is a killer notebook, we must test it," **_Xen replied.

"Are you insane you're talking about killing someone!?" Gray questioned.

"_**I know, but it will be on a person on death row. If Kira is to be caught, we need to find out how he kills, and this just might be it." **_Xen began.

"_**If I'm right, then there is another one of these notebooks on Remnant." **_Xen finished.

Afterward, Gray allowed Xen to hold onto the notebook as the detective filled in Ozpin and Ironwood on the situation. Needless to say, both were shocked at what he said but agreed that it had to be done.

Xen then had Ozpin inspect the notebook real quick to get his opinion on it. He said it had an odd aura about it, something he felt before, like the time he came to his office and told him of such a feeling.

Otherwise, he has felt it coming and going from Beacon, meaning that Kira must frequent the school. Soon they had their test subject ready, and as much as he hated to do it, Xen volunteered to test the notebook.

"Here we go." Xen sighed as he wrote the name down while he looked at the death row inmate's face.

At first, it seemed that nothing was happening as the prisoner seemed fine, but after forty seconds passed, he began to convulse before dying. It was then and there that they confirmed it that this was how Kira killed and that there was another notebook on Remnant.

"So how are we going to stop Kira with this knowledge. I mean, even if we find him, we can't tell people how he kills. The last thing we need is people coming to get the notebook for themselves, especially Salem?" Ironwood questioned.

"I've got a plan. So far, the existence of this notebook has not been revealed to the world, so in a few days, we will give Gray Cypher and his team a fake to show the world." Xen began.

"We'll make it look like it was a find that people eight hundred years ago used paper to convince the public, but we will do this to scare Kira." Xen continued.

"He won't want this notebook to get into anyone's hands in fear of us discovering how he kills though we have already done that. So, we will set a trap for him here at Beacon, where he will most likely come to steal the notebook." Xen went on.

"If and when it happens, we capture him, reveal his identity, get his notebook, and finally arrest him and destroy both of the notebooks." Xen finished.

"As much as I would like to keep at least one notebook to research, we can't risk it getting into the enemy's hands. If only we knew Salem's face too for then, we could kill her." Ironwood agreed.

"Yes, sadly, after so long, her face must have changed to a point where this notebook wouldn't work." Ozpin lied, hiding the fact that she was immortal.

"But I have to ask how do you know Kira will come to get the notebook?" Ironwood questioned.

"Like I said, he won't want us to have it, so he won't have a choice," Xen answered.

"Alright, then let's catch this killer," Xen stated.

* * *

**Present Time…**

"_**What's wrong, Kira? Don't tell me you're afraid of crowds?" **_Xen taunted as he approached Kalen.

"_**It's over, Kira. We have captured you and have your method of killing proven without a doubt!" **_Xen declared.

"_**As you probably know by now, the notebook in your hands is fake. In fact, the real notebook is right here. I apprehended it last week." **_Xen began showing off the real notebook.

"_**To think that a notebook that could kill a man would exist, but when dealing with a god of death, anything is possible." **_Xen finished.

"_**I see you've been busy, Mr. X. I'm surprised that you figured that much out. To think someone such as yourself would test the Death Note out, I'm shocked." **_Kalen began using his voice changer.

"_**But don't forget! Just as you said, unlike you, I have a god of death on my side!" **_Kalen declared as he tossed a metal ball on the ground creating a large cloud of black smoke.

**With Ryuk…**

"_**Hehe, this is getting interesting." **_Ryuk laughed as he watched from the adjacent tower.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but like I explained last chapter, it takes me a while to make these chapters. I plan on seeing this story through, so don't worry about that. Also please, please don't ask if I'm still here or when I'm going to update. I find that annoying and rude it's fine for now, but please don't do it in the future. So next chapter will reveal what happens next since I don't want to reveal it just yet.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I did have some writer's block with this, but I managed to push through. I know that the whole first part might be weird, but I purposely made it that way so that at first glance, it was just going to be Kalen stealing the notebook.**

**But I would not be surprised if many saw this coming. So yeah, thanks to everything Xen had figured out before he got the Death Note, he has accurately figured out how it works but not the full ways to use it.**

**It should not come as a surprise that he managed to figure it out with everything that has happened in the past couple of chapters. I also want to clear up the whole Kalen rushing in to get the notebook without a plan thing. I know it seems odd, but think about it from his point of view.**

**He has no idea that the notebook was found over a week earlier, nor did he know that Xen had deduced that it was a killer notebook. So he had to act fast because he knows that if he lets people look at the notebook, which no doubt would have names written down in it from its Shinigami owner that people would write in it discovering it's killer abilities.**

**Kalen had to act fast to get the notebook away from them, and furthermore, Kalen had no reason to think at first that it was a trap. Unlike with L, who Light knew how smart he was, Xen, in comparison, is not as smart as L, nor does Kalen have a reason to fear him at the moment.**

**Remember, Kalen thinks he's thrown Xen off his trail, so he doesn't think Xen should have figured this out or set this trap. Also, real quick to point out how Xen is compared to L, I would say he is above Mellow but below Near.**

**The only reason he is able to find all of this out is because now we are on a planet that is used to the supernatural. Xen knows that gods exist and that something like a notebook of death is not out of the realm of impossibility. Plus, every person has a superpower, aka their semblance, which also helps.**

**Especially Xen who's semblance not only reveals Ryuk but the fact that the stand-in was writing on a paper which Xen deduces is names. That is why things are going the way they are and, in a sense, kinda fast.**

**I just wanted to explain that, so I didn't get a review questioning my reasoning about it. Now, if you didn't notice, this chapter was written differently in the sense of sentence structure. I noticed a while ago that my sentence and grammar can use some serious work, so I downloaded a program to help me with that.**

**It has definitely improved the quality of my writing, in my opinion, and the reason I wanted to point this out is because I also updated the other chapters in this story to fix them as well. Not only that, but I did that in my other stories as well, which is also another reason why it took me so long to write this chapter.**

**If you don't know my biggest story, Remnant's Saiyan has 41 chapters and over 337 thousand words, which is a lot to cover. Anyway, I'm done talking. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Enemy of my Enemy**

How could he be so foolish? He should have waited and come up with a better plan, but he was too impatient. Now everything was falling apart. Xen had gotten to the Death Note first and figured out that it was how he killed.

All he could do at the moment was run as he threw his improvised smoke bomb and bluffed about Ryuk actively helping him. Kalen hoped that would scare some of the huntsman seeing as Xen would not be fooled so easily.

He jumped out of the window he had broken into the tower in and fell to the ground below, grabbing the grappling hook along the way. His arm shattered on impact as his aura struggled to heal it. Wasting no time, Kalen continued running as the huntsman and huntresses noticed him.

Kalen refused to let himself be captured, and he also refused to die, though, at this point, things may be inevitable. As Ryuk watched the events unravel from above, Kalen ran to the edge of the cliff where he had entered.

With huntsman and huntresses closing in, he had no choice but to go down. Kalen hooked the grapple until it was secure and jumped, riding the rope down to its end. Along the way, it left severe burns on his left hand.

"_Shit, I'm barely a quarter way down!" _Kalen cursed.

As huntsmen and huntresses descended towards him both on the path and slowly down his rope, Kalen could only do one thing. Taking out a small knife, Kalen cut the rope and began a free fall towards the ground.

Kalen thanked the gods of both death and others that aura existed, taking most of the damage. But as he was not a trained huntsman, it broke his aura leaving him with two broken ribs and a broken leg along with his already broken arm.

Though with his aura broken, the pain was all there for Kalen to feel. The pain was so great that he had to pause for a minute before he could move once more. But his movements were now very slow.

"_Dammit, I need to get out of here before the huntsmen and huntresses catch up." _Kalen thought as he staggered through.

"_**Hehe, things got real interesting, wouldn't you say Kalen?" **_Ryuk questioned as he flew above him.

"Shut it, Ryuk, you're not helping!" Kalen hissed as he wobbled forward.

Kalen knew he needed a doctor, but he also knew that he couldn't go to a hospital because Xen would be expecting that. He would undoubtedly know that Kalen would need medical help after taking two large falls, so a hospital was out of the question.

But that being said, he needed medical treatment desperately, especially since his aura was now broken. Seeing no other choice Kalen took a short break behind a tree as he saw some lights coming from the distance, slowly shining through the blanket of darkness.

Taking out a page of the Death Note, Kalen began writing instructions before the name of a corrupt doctor he knew about. The doctor would constantly put bribes before treating the right people taking those who paid more than those who couldn't.

Hopefully, the instructions he wrote worked, and Kalen could meet up with the doctor to treat him before having him die of an accident. This way, it would be off the record, and it would take some time before Xen could even connect it to him.

Slowly Kalen made his way to a small clearing where he waited as he heard the sound of the search party coming for him. But his luck that night seemed to turn as a black van entered the clearing, and the doctor came out.

He helped Kalen up and, as instructed, drove off with him inside. But he wasn't out of the woods yet as the doctor went to a secluded area and treated Kalen. His arm and leg were both in casts specifically designed to come off once aura did its thing.

Once the doctor was gone, he got back into his van and drove off only to die in an accident in Vale. Now Kalen had to get himself home without getting caught. Thankfully the casts were compact, and he easily hid them under his clothes.

**(AN: They have future tech, so better casts aren't out of the question is my thought process here)**

Kalen hobbled back into Vale, seeing both police and huntsman and huntresses all over clearly searching for him. Taking off his mask and hiding it, Kalen took to the alleys and the dark to avoid being found.

He did come close to being found once, but Kalen managed to avoid detection. Kalen sadly couldn't kill any of the huntsmen to make it easier for him to move around for two reasons. One, he didn't want to leave a trail, and two, they all wore masks.

Before he got home, Kalen thought quickly for a second. The last thing he needed was to be caught by his mother or maybe even Xen himself if, for whatever reason, as he returned in the middle of the night.

So Kalen quickly convinced Ryuk to grab a bag of apples from the closed market to bring home so that he could have one. At least Ryuk would do these small things for him, or at least the Shinigami chose the times when he would or wouldn't help him as long as he didn't have to do any heavy lifting.

Though Ryuk's definition of heavy lifting was basically anything that involved interacting with physical objects. Unless he had to, Ryuk usually just stood around and watched though he would go around and talk enough because he got a good laugh out of it.

Eventually, he made his way home, and it was empty. No doubt, his mother was out to help catch him. But Kalen knew that overall he was lucky this night that he wasn't caught, but even so, he had been defeated.

Now he would need to be extra careful with how he moved forward and how he got the roadblocks out of his way. As he changed into normal clothes in his room, he turned on the television to see if they were reporting about what was happening.

Not surprisingly, the truth was being covered up to keep the populous from panicking too much. Instead of telling people that they were trying to catch him, they explained that they were searching for some White Fang members.

They also said that the reason the tower at Beacon was lit up was technological errors. The fact anyone would believe such an outrageous statement was baffling to Kalen as he sat down and turned off the lights.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, and most of all, he wanted to kill. Kalen wanted to no needed to get rid of Xen and the White Fang's "Leader". This morning he had been back on top, having thrown Xen off his trail, but now he was at rock bottom.

No, he was below rock bottom and would continue to sink further and further. Now that Xen had access to his own Death Note, no doubt, he would slowly unravel its mysteries. Though Kalen knew that Xen wouldn't use it actively since he would definitely find it wrong.

Not only that, it gave Xen a hint that he used a proxy during the challenge, and it may even lead to show how he could control people. As things were for him now, Kalen was back to square one and would need to work his way back up.

* * *

**With Xen…**

Xen watched from the Beacon tower where he had encountered Kira face to face or, in this instance, mask to mask. He had escaped due to the delayed response of the huntsmen and huntresses when he claimed to be aided by a God of Death.

Though he confirmed that such a being existed with his semblance but it seems that it doesn't actively help him. Nevertheless, the bluff provided him with enough time to escape though not without injuries.

If they didn't catch their killer in a hospital, then they would out somewhere in Vale because there was no way he could hide his injuries. Surely they could find someone that matches his description with severe injuries like he would have.

But there was one person he would keep his eyes on in the next couple of days. Kalen Goodwitch. Though he had now believed to be wrong about him now, his suspicions for the boy came back as Kira clearly used a proxy for the challenge.

The new description for the serial killer better matched Kalen though the "New" Kira was slightly taller. Things were fitting into place in his mind, so when morning came, he was going to visit Kalen at his school for a special lesson.

"_Let's see what you do, Kalen." _Xen thought as he left, knowing that it would be pointless to try and use his semblance to track Kira's path of escape.

"_That being said, there's no doubt that Kira is being aided by a God of Death, though not directly. After all, he knew the true name of the notebooks. Death Note." _Xen thought as he pondered on the name for a little while.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Kalen stared at the ceiling, trying to think of a reason to even get up. With bags under his eyes, Kalen had not slept a wink since coming home due to the pain of his injuries. Everything had fallen apart, and it would be hard for him to act like his normal self with all the pain and mental turmoil.

But if he didn't go to school, it would look suspicious of him. Eventually, Kalen picked himself up and put on fresh clothes hiding his casts. Though he still had one problem, which was his limp and odd movement due to his injuries.

The last thing he needed was for it to be called out and inspected for it, so Kalen took a few minutes to adjust himself. His movement was far from perfect, but it had to do as he left his home. Thankfully his mother still wasn't home, so he didn't need to get by her.

"_**Still going to school with all of your injuries, huh? I'll say this, Kalen, you are persistent." **_Ryuk laughed.

"Ryuk. We need to talk." Kalen spoke.

"_**Yeah, what is it?" **_Ryuk asked as he ate an apple from the bag they stole the previous night.

"I need you to stay here for today. I need time to think." Kalen requested.

"_**Fine, I don't mind. Besides, your probably cranky after such a rough night." **_Ryuk replied as he grabbed another apple

Kalen then made his way to school with only getting some odd looks from people who walked past him. The boy sat down at a seat and waited for his class to start resting his head in his arms, trying to calm his nerves after last night's debacle.

"Hard time sleeping last night?" Someone asked from behind Kalen.

Kalen turned around with the sight of Xen Domino himself sitting behind him, staring at him. Needless to say, Kalen was surprised, but he did his best to hide it as he looked Xen back in his unexpressive eyes that stared into his soul.

"What are you doing here?" Kalen inquired.

"No reason I do enjoy a lecture every now and again. But you Kalen, you look like you've been up all night." Xen pointed out.

"Yeah, I was up studying when the malfunction with the lights at Beacon occurred. Then with all the huntsmen and huntresses on the streets, it was hard to go back to sleep." Kalen lied.

"I see, but I didn't think much noise was made by them. After all, I had such an easy time falling asleep last night." Xen fibbed.

"_Damned liar! He knows I can't call him out on that too. He just keeps getting more and more annoying!" _Kalen seethed, trying his best to hold back his anger at Xen.

"Well, I guess you were lucky." Kalen retorted.

"I wouldn't say that I'd say that you are incredibly unlucky," Xen replied.

"Tell me, does something hurt?" Xen inquired.

"Hurt? No, why do you ask?" Kalen asked, now on edge.

"Because you look like you're in pain. I saw you walk in here slowly so as to not hurt yourself." Xen explained.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Kalen said.

"How did that happen?" Xen questioned.

"It's none of your business," Kalen stated, not wanting to make up an excuse knowing, either way, he would seem suspicious.

"If you say so," Xen replied, giving Kalen a look.

"_He's definitely here to watch me." _Kalen thought as he turned around, not happy.

As the lecture started, Kalen felt as Xen stared into his soul. Kalen did everything he could to make himself look normal. Even as his body ached and stung from his injuries, Kalen pushed forward as his aura slowly came back and continued to heal him.

Finally, his first-class ended, and Kalen went to join a free period as Xen followed him. While Kalen knew that there was a good chance that Xen was going to follow him all day, he felt like he would leave sooner or later.

"Don't you have classes to teach?" Kalen inquired.

"No, because of the incident last night, most teachers were up and about, so we were given the day off to rest," Xen explained before he got next to Kalen.

"Tell me, Kalen, how do you think Kira kills people?" Xen questioned, causing Kalen to flinch slightly at Xen's directness.

"Something wrong?" Xen further pressed after seeing Kalen's reaction.

"No, I just didn't think you would want to talk about that. After all, who knows how Kira kills because it's definitely not poisoning or a semblance. It borders on the supernatural." Kalen responded.

"I couldn't begin to guess on how he does it without going into impossible scenarios," Kalen added.

"True the mystery has even the greatest minds scratching their heads. If you think about it too much, you'll get a migraine." Xen agreed.

"_Bastard, he's trying to get a reaction out of me, and it nearly worked. I'm not ready for this shit, and I bet he knows it." _ Kalen thought as he and Xen continued walking.

For the rest of his classes, Kalen had to deal with Xen bothering him. When school finally ended, Kalen hoped that Xen would finally leave him alone, but no such luck. Xen was still following him, and Kalen didn't exactly know why.

"Do you have nothing else to do?" Kalen inquired.

"Not really, but I wanted your opinion on something, and now that you don't have anything to distract you today, it will be the best time to get your opinion," Xen answered.

"What could be so important for you to follow me around like this?" Kalen questioned as Xen took out a familiar black notebook.

"Tell me, what do you think about this?" Xen inquired as he showed Kalen the Death Note that he had hidden from him.

Kalen stood stock still unresponsive as he tried to think of a response. The very fact that Xen would bring the killer notebook before him at all was unexpected. It seemed as if everything else had disappeared as Kalen thought about his situation.

"_What the hell is this? What do I do? What do I say?" _Kalen thought.

"_Damn, I have to say something, or else I'll look suspicious." _Kalen realized as Xen inspected him.

"It's a notebook, what of it?" Kalen asked as he held back his sweat.

"This isn't any normal notebook. In fact, this is the very same notebook found by the archaeologist team." Xen informed.

"What are you doing with something like that?" Kalen questioned.

"I borrowed it for the day," Xen answered.

"So what do you think?" Xen inquired.

"_He's definitely trying to get a reaction out of me, but I won't let him win." _Kalen thought.

"It's very interesting that a notebook could be that old. Speaking of which concerns me that someone like you is handling such a delicate object." Kalen spoke.

"Oh, you think I'd damage it? Well, if that is how you feel, why not you hold onto it, maybe get a closer look if you'd like." Xen replied, shocking Kalen.

"_This must be some sort of trap! There's no way that's the real notebook. It has to be the fake from last night." _Kalen determined as he looked at Xen.

"It's fine. Besides, if I hold it, the last thing I need is for someone to get the wrong idea and think I stole it." Kalen declined.

"Don't be like that. No one would know. Besides, it's not like it's that delicate." Xen replied as he opened the notebook revealing to Kalen names in several different languages, not of Remnant.

"_It's the real notebook!" _Kalen realized as Xen fiddled with a page.

"Look, it's not that delicate. In fact, it's almost like a used notebook from a couple of years ago." Xen explained as he closed the notebook.

"So want to hold it?" Xen asked.

"_I need to say no because the last thing I need is for him to watch me more as I hold it. Wait, but if I do, it may make me more suspicious because, after last night, I would be apprehensive to take it." _Kalen thought.

"_This is just like the game of chess. It doesn't matter what my choice is. The purpose of this is to see how I react." _Kalen determined.

"No thanks, I'm not interested," Kalen responded, getting a small frown from Xen.

"Is something wrong? It's just a little notebook, don't tell me you're scared?" Xen inquired.

"I DON'T WANT THE DAMN NOTEBOOK!" Kalen snapped, having had enough of Xen for what happened last night and today.

"Oh, I see. Well, then that's fine." Xen replied in a calm matter as Kalen cursed himself for losing his cool.

"Well, I have to go anyway. See you later and make sure you get the homework I assigned done." Xen added as he left Kalen, who stood there.

"_I'm losing my cool too easily, dammit! If this keeps up, everything I've done up to now will be undone!" _Kalen thought.

"I need some sleep." Kalen sighed as he began walking home.

As he walked home, Kalen tried to think of a way to fix his current situation. Only a few days ago, everything was going his way, and now he was nearing rock bottom. Xen was getting closer to catching him while the person who led the White Fang in Vale was trying to take his power.

"_Wait. That woman would do anything to get her hand on my power, and I'll never let that happen. However, there's now another notebook on the planet." _Kalen realized.

"_I can use that and her to get rid of the notebook and maybe even Xen," _Kalen smirked.

"_I just need to be careful about how I do this. First things first, I need to find a way to contact her." _Kalen thought.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

Kalen looked upon his screen as he investigated potential members of the White Fang in Vale. He needed to find a way to contact the leader in Vale and, seeing as the number that called his disposable scroll was not going to work.

"_This is going to be hard but maybe not impossible, at least not for me." _Kalen thought as he scrolled through the list of arrestees.

Most faunus on the list weren't members of the White Fang or at least not confirmed to truly be part of the Fang. Kalen decided to abandon this search, knowing it was getting him nowhere. Instead, he decided to change his approach on how to contact her.

"_There must have been something I missed about this. Something that I could use to find her." _Kalen thought.

"_Can't use security footage with Emerald and Mercury because she's not in it, meaning she was keeping herself secluded, so what else can I do?" _Kalen wondered as he stared at his ceiling.

"_That being said, she is looking for me too, meaning she should have done something to find me,"_ Kalen realized.

"_I can't wait for her to find me because that would take too long, and the last thing I need is someone like her knowing who I am." _Kalen thought.

"_I need to keep my cool and think this through. If I were her, how would I find me?" _Kalen wondered.

"_She knows that she is looking for a student of my description, and there was nothing that made me look like a Beacon student, so a likely place is my school." _Kalen began.

"_It would be pointless to check the cameras. She's not stupid enough to be caught by them or not to wear a mask." _Kalen continued.

"_But she may have slipped up with getting the information she needed. That is if she already got the information." _Kalen thought as he pulled out another spare scroll.

* * *

**Vale University Principals Office…**

"I know we already bought the equipment, but the Vytal Festival is on hold, and we can't use it due to the situation with Kira, so see if there is any chance to return them for a refund." The Principal ordered as he hung up the scroll.

"Principal Shepard, I have the forms you requested." The Secretary informed as she entered his office and placed the forms on his desk.

"Thank you." Principal Shepard thanked as she left.

"Everything's gone to hell ever since Kira came." Shepard sighed as his scroll rang. He picked it up and noticed an unfamiliar number.

"This is Principal Shepard. How may I help you?" Shepard asked, believing it to be another concerned parent.

"_**Don't be alarmed, and do not draw any attention to yourself. I am Kira." **_Kira replied, causing Principal Shepard to go wide-eyed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Shepard questioned.

"_**No, this is real, and if you want proof check out your window," **_Kira stated as the Principal begrudgingly obliged, seeing an empty courtyard.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here?" Shepard asked.

"_**In a few seconds, one of your teachers who have been repeatedly reported of sexual assault on your students will come out and die of a heart attack," **_Kira informed.

"Excuse me?!" Shepard yelled.

"Listen. I don't know who you are, but this little joke has gone too far, so listen here…" Shepard began before seeing a figure move in the courtyard.

"No." Shepard gasped as he watched the man Kira had told him about die then and there.

"_**Now that you know I am serious, I have something I need you to do for me. I need you to look at your computer's records and see if there is any unauthorized activity in the last month." **_Kira ordered.

"Why would you need that?" Shepard asked.

"_**That is not something you need to know. Just do it," **_Kira stated as Shepard began to work.

After a few minutes, Shepard found something odd. Someone accessed by an unknown scroll last night and downloaded student files illegally but neglected to notice that their scroll information was recorded. Thank goodness Shepard got the new security program installed on his computer.

"There was an unauthorized access from last night by a scroll. It doesn't have a name, but I know what the person downloaded and their number." Shepard reported.

"_**What did they download exactly?" **_Kira inquired.

"Student profiles, mainly ones that have high grades and…blonde hair," Shepard answered, confused at why the person would want that.

"_**I see. I want you to give me their number now, and our business will be done." **_Kira ordered.

"Okay," Shepard replied as he sent Kira the number.

"_**Thank you, farewell," **_Kira stated as he hung up, causing Shepard to sigh in relief before he clutched his chest and collapsed dead.

* * *

**Kalen's Room…**

"Good, I got lucky, but now I have what I need," Kalen smirked as he wrote down the number.

"_Sadly, Shepard had to die. I can't take any chances with him." _Kalen thought.

"Now then, time to make one more call," Kalen said aloud as he dialed the number.

* * *

**With Cinder Fall…**

Cinder scrolled through the list of students she obtained last night. She slowly read through the profiles trying to see the best candidates for who Kira truly was. That is until her scroll rang, receiving a call from an unknown number.

The Half Maiden rejected the call and went back to work before it rang again from the same number. This continued for over half an hour, irritating Cinder to no end until finally she couldn't take it anymore and answered.

"WHO IS THIS AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Cinder yelled.

"_**Is that any way to speak to an old friend, so to speak?" **_Kira questioned, shocking Cinder.

"How did you get this number?" Cinder asked.

"_**That is not important. What is important is that I have a proposition for you." **_Kira replied.

"Excuse me?" Cinder questioned.

"_**Mr. X has become a thorn in my side, and you can help me take care of him. I know you won't do it for free, so I'll let you in on how I kill." **_Kira began.

"I'm listening." Cinder replied.

"_**How I kill is with an object known as a Death Note. It is a notebook given to me by a god of death. Whosever name is written within shall die." **_Kira continued.

"_**At Beacon, there is another notebook like mine, one which Mr. X currently holds. Kill him, and the notebook is all yours." **_Kira finished.

"What's the catch?" Cinder questioned, knowing that the offer was too good to be true.

"When we last talked, you wanted nothing to do with me, and now you want to work with me." Cinder pointed out.

"_**True, but you technically are also a target of Mr. X or, to be more precise, the higher-ups themselves and as the old saying goes. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." **_Kira began.

"_**As for the catch, there isn't any well, of course of than the fact that once this is over, you and I will be enemies once more, and I will kill you before you kill me," **_Kira explained.

Cinder thought about this offer. No doubt Kira was going to intervene to take this Death Note for himself and most likely kill her, so she needed a plan. Taking a quick look at the list in front of her, and she smiled.

"Fine, I'll accept. But do you know who Mr. X truly is?" Cinder inquired.

"_**Xen Domino. He currently teaches a class at Beacon." **_Kira answered.

"I see. Well then, how about this. I'll make my move during the Beacon dance in a few week's time." Cinder informed, seeing as the dance was still on to keep up the morale of the students.

"_**Good enough for me. Oh, and a fair share of warning, he knows that it kills people, so you'll have a little challenge when going for it." **_Kira explained.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem for me." Cinder smirked as she created a small ball of flame in her hand.

"_**Good, well, that is all. I'll be in touch." **_Kira replied as he hung up.

"Death Note and a god of death." Cinder spoke to herself as she placed her scroll down.

"Interesting. I can't wait to play with my new little toy and kill Kira with it. As long as I have it, then it won't matter which one of these kids are Kira. I'll just kill them all." Cinder smirked as she looked at the list in front of her.

* * *

**Kalen's Room…**

"And that's that." Kalen laughed as he put his scroll on his desk.

"_**Do you think it was smart trusting her with the knowledge of the Death Note?" **_Ryuk questioned as he sat on Kalen's bed.

"She won't live long enough for it to matter," Kalen stated.

"I already know what's going on through her head at this moment. She has a list of students that include me, of which she suspects Kira and no doubt will use the Death Note to kill us." Kalen added.

"_**But doesn't that just make it even more dangerous?" **_Ryuk asked.

"No, in fact, I welcome it because it shall motivate her more to get her hands on the notebook. But while she goes to get it, no doubt she will meet resistance." Kalen began.

"That will be the perfect opportunity to not only kill her and Xen but to also destroy the second notebook. Once everything is said and done, it will look like both had died in a fight, and Kira had nothing to do with it." Kalen finished with a sinister smirk on his face.

"While Xen knows the Death Note can kill people, what he doesn't know is that it can also control them as well. All I have to do is make him be there." Kalen added.

"_**But what about that White Fang organization won't you miss the opportunity to get to them if you kill off the boss like this?" **_Ryuk questioned.

"True, but I have no doubt that she will bring some reinforcements. She wouldn't come and try this all alone. It would be safer in higher numbers." Kalen answered.

"_**Oh, I see, not bad kid." **_Ryuk laughed.

"_No doubt she will still use a mask, but if I played my cards right, I'll be able to remove the mask and kill her." _Kalen thought as he looked up into the sky.

* * *

**With Xen…**

"Kalen Goodwitch. I have no doubt in my mind now after today. You are Kira, and I will prove it." Xen murmured as he looked at security footage of Vale.

"_When I probed Kalen today, he reacted in a way no normal person would, and no doubt he was still injured from last night. Now I just need to see if he had been using a Death Note." _Xen thought as he looked through the footage.

Xen had footage playing from months prior where Xen had no knowledge of the Death Note. This way, it would be easier to find Kalen using a Death Note if he was Kira. Though that being said, it seemed that the boy was very good at hiding it.

"_There's nothing that shows anything suspicious about him, meaning he still felt the need to hide it all." _Xen thought.

"_Maybe I should go into his room and see if I could find his Death Note. No, the last thing I need is Glynda yelling at me. Though it is still an option for later on." _Xen determined.

"_But thinking about it, how did Kalen get someone to stand in for him during the challenge? Could it be that there are uses to this Death Note that I don't know about?" _Xen wondered as he looked at the killer notebook.

"Well, then Kalen Goodwitch, I wonder what will happen first? Will you kill me, or will I expose you? I, for one, can't wait to find out." Xen murmured.

"_That being said, I should get something to protect myself." _Xen thought as he got up from his desk.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block for most of my stories, and when I had a block for one, I would just go write for another. But I finally got this one done, and I am happy with how it turned out.**

**Now real quick on the timeline of the story, I'd say that we are past where Volume 1 would be and are almost in the break between semesters. I know the dance happened later on in the second semester, but a lot of things are changing in the world thanks to Kira, so I don't think it matters much.**

**I can't say when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully, it won't take as long as it did with this one. Either way, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
